FELICIDAD, DOLOR Y UN PASO AL AMOR
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha: Un gran corredor de autos, campeón de la copa Konoha, Esta felizmente casado con Hinata Hyuga su carrera va en ascenso, pero una noticia hara que Sasuke se retire del automovilismo definitivamente. NO TODO EN LA VIDA ES FELICIDAD. SxHxN
1. CAP 1   BUENAS NUEVAS

_Que tal mis queridos tomodachis ¿pensaron que se iban a librar de mi tan fácilmente? Muajajajaja_

_¡Pues no! por que aquí ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes para traerles esta nueva historia, __**FELICIDAD, DOLOR Y UN PASO AL AMOR**__ espero que pueda seguir contando con su compañía para leer este fic, ojala les guste._

_Para los que nos encanta el naruhina, les pido paciencia roma no se hizo en un día... así que tendrán que esperar a que mi Naruto haga su aparición, les aseguro que no será mucha la espera._

_Me dejo de palabrerías y los dejo para que lean el primer capi que espero sea de su total gusto,_

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

**CAP. 1 ••••• BUENAS NUEVAS •••••**

Hinata es una chica de 19 años, tierna y sensible, adora a su, ahora esposo Sasuke Uchiha, el es el actual campeón de automovilismo en Konoha , ha ganado varias copas a pesar de ser tan joven, el es 3 años mayor que su esposa, pero aun así se aman demasiado, desde el primer momento en que Sasuke, un chico de ojos negros y cabello azabache, piel bronceada y cuerpo atlético, la vio, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, la primera vez que la vio fue hace 2 años, estaban en una fiesta organizada por su manager y amigo, Neji Hyuga por haber ganado una vez mas la copa de Konoha, sobra decir que el Uchiha estaba rodeado de toda clase de chicas, rubias morenas, castañas y pelirrojas por igual, lo tenían mas que abrumado con tanta insistencia, podría decirse que todas las féminas de esa fiesta estaban alrededor de el, a excepción de 2 mujeres de las cuales una llamo totalmente su atención, era una chica de cabellos negros con destellos azules, piel blanca, casi podría jurar que estaba hecha de porcelana, mirada tímida y un raro y poco común color de ojos gris plata que solo había visto en su manager, así que dedujo que esa chica, era la prima de Neji, eso explicaba el que ella estuviera junto a Ten Ten, la esposa de su amigo, todas esas cualidades y sobre todo el echo de que no estuviera literalmente sobre el, hizo que algo en Sasuke quisiera conocerla mas a fondo, pues se notaba que era una muy buena chica, solo había un pequeño problema, Neji era muy celoso con su prima y a pesar de que los dos eran muy amigos, el Hyuga sabia de los eternos amoríos del Uchiha, pero aun así, se aventuro a acercarse a ella y con ayuda de Ten Ten y sin que se enterara Neji, comenzaron a salir, claro que como amigos, pero al paso de unos meses Sasuke le confeso su amor y a los 5 meses de noviazgo y a pesar de que ella era aun menor de edad, se casaron por que el tenia que ir a una gira por el extranjero y no quería alejarse de ella ni un solo momento, obviamente Neji tuvo que aceptar la relación de su prima y su amigo, al ver que el amor que Sasuke le tenia a Hinata era totalmente sincero y puro.

Y eso nos lleva a el presente, ha transcurrido 1 año y medio desde su boda, y como mencione antes, son muy felices y a pesar de que Sasuke tiene que viajar constantemente, eso no hace que el amor se apague, al contrario, hace que cada vez que Sasuke regresa a casa, sea un reencuentro maravilloso y la llama del amor reine entre ellos. En ese momento el pelinegro estaba de viaje, tenia casi mes y medio fuera, cosa que ya no molestaba mucho a Hinata ya que prefería esperar en casa que ir a sus carreras, por eso era muy común que Ten Ten le hiciera compañía, pues cuando Sasuke salía de viaje era mas que obvio que Neji también, así que esa tarde las chicas platicaban en la sala de la mansión Uchiha…

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Decía la chica castaña con muchísima emoción.

-Pues créeme Ten Ten, vas a ser tía.

-¡Wow que emoción! ¿Y Sasuke ya lo sabe?

-No, aun no le he dicho, prefiero darle la noticia personalmente – La chica de ojos perla decía mientras se acariciaba tiernamente el vientre.

-Se pondrá como loco de la felicidad ¿no crees?

-No lo se, el me había pedido que esperáramos mas tiempo para tener hijos.

-Pero por que, ¿que tiene de malo?

-Nada, de echo yo se que le va a alegrar mucho la noticia, es solo que… le pedí que cuando naciera nuestro primer hijo, el se retirara de las carreras y el me prometió que así seria- Decía con un poco de tristeza la joven.

-¿Pero por que le pediste eso? Sabes que Sasuke ama la velocidad, es su mayor pasión competir, creo que fuiste un poco egoísta ¿no crees?- Ten Ten se escuchaba un poco molesta.

-Si, lo se, pero me da mucho miedo perderlo, me da miedo a lo que se dedica y me aterra pensar que algo malo le pueda suceder- Ahora salían unas pequeñas lagrimas que no pudo contener la chica.

Ten Ten se acerco a ella y la abrazo, entendía a Hinata pues sabia cuanto amaba a su esposo y que tan solo pensar en que algo malo le sucediera hacia que la ojiperla temblara de pies a cabeza. Aunque lo quisiera negar, la castaña sabia perfectamente de los riesgos de dedicarse a eso pues siempre, Neji le contaba sobre su trabajo, en ese instante le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquel chico que Neji había representado antes de Sasuke, ese chico que apenas comenzaba a sobresalir y por un cruel giro del destino, perdió la movilidad de sus piernas en un accidente en el campeonato de hace unos años, su nombre es Sai, un chico hasta cierto punto parecido a Sasuke, ojos y cabello negro, piel pálida y una mirada sin expresión después del accidente, el chico quedo totalmente deprimido y su novia Ino Yamanaka, a pesar de que se quedo a su lado, no pudo sacarlo de su depresión y el con su amargura termino por alejarla, así como la de Sai, eran muchas historias las que se podían contar en esa "profesión" algunas de triunfo, otras muy sobresalientes y otras tantas de tragedias, aunque estas ultimas no eran mencionadas mas que en los noticieros como notas rojas. Pero la castaña sabia que Sasuke era el mejor en las carreras y que su destreza al volante lo iba a sacar airoso de todas sus competencias, así que con mucho entusiasmo le dijo a su prima…

-Vamos Hinata, sabes que Sasuke es muy bueno en lo que hace, no le pasara nada, el nació para estar tras el volante, lastima que se valla a retirar tan pronto.

-No me gustaría presionarlo, pero se que el me cumplirá esa promesa y dejara esa vida para estar con su familia- Hinata se limpiaba las lagrimas y las reemplazaba por una linda sonrisa.

-Dejemos ese tema a un lado y mejor cuéntame ¿cuantos meses tienes?

-Tengo 6 semanas de embarazo, por eso aun no se me nota.

-Veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo eh…- Decía mientras una sonrisa picara se asomaba.

-¿A que te refieres Ten Ten?- El color rojo abarcaba totalmente las mejillas de la señora Uchiha.

-Es justo el tiempo que están de viaje… así que si mis cálculos no me fallan… ¿te embarazaste en la despedida verdad?

-¡Por Kami, no seas metiche, que cosas dices!- El color rojo ahora se notaba mas, pues la chica sentía arder el rostro por el imprudente comentario de su prima y amiga.

-¡Ja! No me equivoque- Sonreía triunfante al ver la expresión de su prima.

-¿Ol…videmos el… asunto quieres? Mejor dime ¿no te gustaría ser la madrina de este bebe?

-¿Lo dices en serio Hinata?

-Por supuesto que si, bueno… necesitamos preguntarle a Neji si quiere y…

-¡Claro que aceptara! y si no, se las vera conmigo, por que no estoy dispuesta a que nadie mas que Neji y yo apadrinemos a ese niño, por que va a ser niño ¿cierto?

-Jaja, aun es muy pronto para saberlo, pero presiento que será una niña y además yo se que mi Sasuke anhela tener una niña, ya me lo había comentado antes.

-No puedo imaginar a Sasuke como padre, es tan…. raro, yo siempre pensé que seria todo un Casanova y mujeriego, pero me equivoque, nunca pensé que seria un hombre de hogar, me alegra que haya encontrado a una buena mujer como tu Hinata, el se merece ser feliz.

-Lo se, por eso lo amo tanto como el se merece, el es toda mi vida.

_**Notas finales:**_

_¿Y bien, que les pareció?_

_Tal ves en estos momentos estén pensando... _

_"buuu que aburrido"_

_"que devuelvan las entradas" _

_"que chafa"_

_Entre otras cosas que no quiero escribir, pero si no es eso lo que piensan, ONEGAI dejen un comentario, yo se que tal vez si estuvo aburrido, pero estamos arrancando motores chicos y chicas, les aseguro que se pondrá muchísimo mas interesante en los próximos capítulos. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capi mis tomodachis, besos y un mega abrazo a todos y cada uno que se tomaron el tiempo para leer este capitulo._

_**LOS QUIERE SU AMIGA… OYUKY CHAN ¡SAYO! **_


	2. CAP 2  REGRESO

_Gomen mis amigos lectores por la demora =S pero no había tenido tiempo para poder escribir, pero ahora que estuve libre por un rato, decidí que ya era hora de subir el segundo capitulo, pues no quiero que pierdan el interés en este fic por tardarme en actualizar._

_A todos aquellos que se entristecieron por que esta historia es SasuHina les aviso que también habrá NaruHina, pero será mas adelante, no me gusta engañar a nadie, por eso les aclaro como estarán las parejas en este fic._

_Espero que a pesar de lo que acaban de leer, sigan acompañándome en esta nueva historia y si deciden que si, de antemano les digo... Domo Arigato n_n_

_Bueno, los dejo con el capitulo numero 2 de esta historia, espero que les agrade..._

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

**CAP. 2 ••••••• REGRESO ••••••**

Las chicas siguieron conversando sobre la feliz noticia, hasta que Ten Ten se dio cuenta que la noche ya se había echo presente, así que decidió que lo mejor era retirarse. Cuando su mejor amiga se había marchado, Hinata tomo su libro favorito "mujercitas" y se puso a leerlo, esa historia le encantaba, de echo era su historia favorita, por eso su primo Neji se lo había regalado hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, ella no se cansaba de leer aquella historia pues le parecía una gran lección de vida al leer como aquellas chicas a pesar de las grandes tragedias que enfrentaban, siempre salían adelante con gran entereza, ella las admiraba por todo su coraje y valor.

Después de un par de horas la puerta de la entrada principal se escucho y tras de ella, se hacia presente la figura atlética de Sasuke, había llegado antes de lo previsto y quería darle una grata sorpresa a su diosa de ojos perlados, por eso no aviso de su llegada, al llegar a la sala se encontró a una Hinata profundamente dormida, el libro reposaba sobre su pecho y su rostro reflejaba demasiada paz, así que tomo el libro cuidadosamente y lo dejo sobre la mesita de centro y después tomo en sus brazos muy delicadamente a Hinata y la llevo hacia su habitación, ella sintió que alguien la cargaba pero no se asusto, pues aquel aroma tan varonil de su amado Sasuke era inconfundible a sus sentidos y sentir sus brazos siempre hacia que la piel se le erizara, cuando el pelinegro la recostó suavemente sobre la cama esta abrió los ojos y le dio la bienvenida…

-Bienvenido a casa amor.

-¿Te desperté? Gomen, no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes, además siempre es un gusto tenerte de regreso.

-¿Me extrañaste mi amor?

-No te imaginas cuanto mi querido Sasuke.

Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso dulce y cariñosamente haciéndole sentir en aquel beso cuanto la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado, ella por su parte correspondió a aquel beso abriendo un poco su boca para que el chico pudiera introducir su lengua en ella y poder sentir aquel sabor que tanto le encantaba, que tanto la embriagaba, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin romper aquel beso ella se poso sobre de el, quedando este recostado sobre el suave y cómodo colchón y teniendo a Hinata sobre si. La chica peliazul emprendió su labor quitándole rápidamente la chaqueta de cuero negra con franjas azules que el llevaba puesta y que, por cierto era la favorita del pelinegro y mas rápido que un parpadeo ella ya había quitado toda las prendas superiores de su esposo haciéndolo quedar únicamente con sus pantalones.

-Valla que si no me extrañaste verd…

-Shhttt, no digas nada, solo quiero que me hagas tuya y te des cuenta lo mucho que me hiciste falta- Callo a su esposo posando el dedo índice en los labios masculinos y cerca del oído del Uchiha la ojiperla dijo en un sexi suspiro.

Sasuke no dijo nada mas, el dejo que la chica hiciera todo lo que tenia en mente, así que solo se dejo llevar, ella se despojo de su ropa frente a su amado, aun sentada sobre el dejando una maravillosa vista para el azabache, esos senos tan bien proporcionados lo excitaban, esa pequeña cintura lo enloquecía y la tierna mirada de la Hyuga lo hacia sentir muy orgulloso de tener para el solo el corazón de la chica, así que sin mas ella deslizo los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de Sasuke dejando al descubierto su sexo que denotaba bastante lo excitado que estaba, eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco pues a pesar de los años ella aun seguía avergonzándose cuando veía el miembro de Sasuke, el por su parte noto el sonrojo y le causo un poco de gracia el ver aquellos ojos perla que trataban de mirar hacia otro lado por la pena de verlo así, mas no espero que ella en un solo movimiento se sentara sobre el sexo erecto de el, haciéndolos gemir de placer al sentir como el entraba en ella, Hinata sentía que la gloria era suya y sin mas comenzó a dar ligeros saltos sobre el haciendo que sus senos rebotaran invitando a su marido a acariciarlos y el, sin miramiento alguno con ambas manos los tomo mientras ella seguía saltando sobre el, el chico saboreaba y lamia cada parte de esos exquisitos manjares que eran totalmente suyos, después decidió el ojinegro que era momento de dar mas ritmo a aquel acto y tomo sus caderas para ayudarla a ir mas rápido, ella gemía entre cada estocada el nombre de su amado mientras el seguía saboreando cada parte de su cuello, su pecho y sus labios. Hinata en un esfuerzo por hacer que el placer fuera mucho mas, decidió voltearse a modo de darle la espalda al chico sin que este cambiara de posición y volvió a introducir el miembro de el pelinegro en su vagina que estaba cada vez cada vez mas húmeda, así que siguió con los pequeños saltos mientras el ahora le agarraba las nalgas y sin poder resistir mas, Sasuke se sentó y la tomo por los senos haciendo que su pecho quedara pegado a la espalda de la peliazul, esto hizo que el placer de ambos fuera simple y sencillamente excepcional haciéndolos llegar a la cumbre máxima de el placer, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, sus orgasmos se habían presentado en el mismo instante, haciendo que ella se arqueara un poco recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado y este gruñera de placer el nombre de Hinata al momento que daba un ligero mordisco a la oreja de su mujer.

Ambos rendidos de tanto placer, se quedaron dormidos y abrazados disfrutando de ese rico calor que solo los cuerpos desnudos pueden ofrecer y más placer aun, si ese cuerpo desnudo junto a ti es el del amor de tu vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó contento por estar de nuevo en su hogar, pero al instante sintió que su esposa no se encontraba junto a el, así que se alarmo, pues no sabia donde podría estar, la llamo un par de veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, pero se calmo al escuchar que ella se acercaba a la habitación y se hizo el dormido, quería sorprenderla.

Hinata se acerco a su esposo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y en voz apenas audible le dijo…

-Sasuke… amor, despierta

El chico se "despertó" y vio cerca de su rostro a ese bello ángel que la vida le había puesto en su camino, noto que ella tenia entre sus manos una charola con el desayuno y se sentó recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama…

-Buenos días, ¿pero que tenemos aquí, (observando curioso su desayuno) dime que es lo que celebramos?- Decía mientras colocaba la charola en sus piernas para que Hinata no se cansara cargándola.

-Que regresaste mi vida, que te amo y…

Hinata señalo una pequeña cajita que estaba aun lado del vaso con jugo, era una cajita muy diminuta, tenia un pequeño moñito en la parte superior, Sasuke extrañado la tomo en las manos y al abrirla, su cara de confusión fue tan grande que la chica peliazul, soltó una divertida risilla, el azabache tomo su contenido y se lo mostro a Hinata…

-¡Un chupón! Esta bien que a veces me comporto como un bebe, pero… ¿no crees que estas exagerando Hinata?

Hinata se acerco a el, y retiro por si acaso la charola poniéndola sobre el buró, después puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y le respondió…

-No es para ti amor.

-¿Entonces?

-Busca adentro- Le respondió Hinata volviendo a señalar la cajita.

Sasuke busco y encontró un pequeño papel dentro de la cajita, lo desdoblo y leyó lo que estaba escrito en el papel con una linda caligrafía…

_**Se que tal ves no es el momento ideal para que esto suceda, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante**_

_**y aunque se que te alegrara saberlo, espero que no interfiera en tus planes.**_

_**¡FELICIDADES, VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE!**_

Sasuke se quedo mudo por unos segundos, no sabia que decir ni que hacer, Hinata se entristeció pues pensó que la noticia no le había gustado a su marido y cuando agacho el rostro, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la acorralaban, era Sasuke que inmediatamente reacciono ante el shock de aquella noticia y mas que emocionado tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos y dio brincos de felicidad con una Hinata mas que feliz por ver que a su marido le había fascinado la noticia.

-¡Por Kami, estas embarazada! ¡Vamos a ser padres!

En ese instante se dio cuenta de lo brusco que estaba siendo con la chica y la bajo inmediatamente, sentándola en la cama.

-Gomen cariño, ¿estas bien, no te lastime?- El pelinegro exageradamente revisaba a su esposa como si quisiera encontrar algo malo por haberla cargado tan bruscamente

-Jaja, No te preocupes, el que este embarazada, no significa que soy de cristal, no soy tan débil ¿sabes?

-Gomen Hinata, pero la verdad estoy muy emocionado, no sabes la felicidad que siento en estos momentos, Arigato por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo- Tomo el delicado rostro de su mujer y la beso apasionadamente.

**_Notas finales:_**

_¡Que ternura!_

_Me gusta escribir capítulos donde reina la felicidad, pero se que no siempre será así, aun así, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo tanto, como yo disfrute el escribirlo._

_Por cierto, los capítulos de este fic no los subiré tan seguido como el anterior ya que aun no esta terminado y voy al paso, al contrario del anterior que ese si ya estaba finalizado cuando decidí subirlo, ojala no se molesten por eso, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar para que no se me aburran ¿vale?_

_Onegai, dejen sus comentarios, con quejas o lo que quieran escribir, así sabré que es lo que quieren que ponga en esta historia y también me ayudarían a mejorarla._

_Me despido no sin antes agradecer que se hayan tomado un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer este capitulo, Arigato =D_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besos de su amiga _

_**Oyuky Chan, ¡Sayo!**_


	3. CAP 3 NACIMIENTO

_**¡Ohayo mis queridos tomodachis!**_

_Ya los extrañaba, pero la verdad tuve muchos contratiempos para poder subir este capitulo, pues mi vesícula decidió que ya me había olvidado de ella y "amablemente" me recordó que aun esta enferma, pues me dio terribles dolores y la verdad ya no me pude aguantar mas y mi esposo me tuvo que internar en el hospital el miércoles 13 ya estaba en muy mal estado así que me hicieron muchos análisis y pues paso lo inevitable… me operaron al día siguiente extirpándome la vesícula ya que si no lo hacían corría riesgo de que se reventara y pues ahí si que ya se hubiera quedado inconcluso este fic X_X, pero hoy lunes ya me siento mucho mejor y aparte dicen los doctores que mi recuperación a sido muy rápida, así que como ya estoy un poquis mejor les traigo el tercer capitulo como símbolo de que aun sigo aquí n_n lo malo de todo esto es que me quedara una horrible cicatriz justo debajo de mi costilla derecha… ¡gracias querida vesícula ¬/¬!_

_Espero sepan comprender mi retraso y sin mas rodeos los dejo para que lean el tercer capitulo de esta historia... ¡AH! Se me olvidaba decirles que agradezco todos sus comentarios tan sinceros unos buenos y otros tristes donde me dicen que no les gusta el SasuHina y que por eso dejaran de leer la historia, me entristece saberlo pero no me queda mas que respetar las decisiones que tomen, solo les digo a los que seguirán con este fic que esta historia es NaruHina, el SasuHina solo será durante los siguientes tres capitulo contando este, en adelante comenzara poco a poco a aparecer Naruto así que no se me desesperen, mi lindo rubio ojiazul e hiperactivo será el protagonista de esta historia n_n… ahora si, no me queda mas que decirles..._

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

**CAP. 3 •••••• NACIMIENTO ••••••**

Sasuke era el hombre mas feliz del planeta, por la simple y sencilla razón de que pronto seria papá, el cuidaba demasiado de Hinata, pues no quería que se lastimara o le pudiera pasar algo que pusiera en peligro su vida y la del bebe, no se quería separar de ella ni un solo instante, hasta había tenido algunas discusiones con Neji pues había cancelado algunas participaciones en exhibiciones de carros y cosas así, nada importante, pero aun así para Neji eso era una gran perdida de dinero y no es que el no se alegrara de el embarazo de su prima, sino que el pelinegro ya le había anunciado que cumpliría su promesa y se retiraría de el automovilismo, así que tenían que sacar el mayor provecho el tiempo que le quedaba, pero Sasuke dijo que no se perdería ni un solo instante del embarazo de su esposa, dejando a Neji mas que furioso pero a la ves contento pues sabia que su prima no podía estar en mejores manos que las de el Uchiha.

Los meses pasaban tan rápidos que ninguno podía creer como el vientre de Hinata crecía tan grande, los antojos y nauseas habían quedado atrás pues en los primeros meses había sido casi un infierno para el pelinegro pues Hinata pedía cosas casi imposibles de conseguir y a deshoras de la madrugada, aun así, el chico se las ingeniaba y lograba conseguir lo que a su querida esposa se le había antojado ( también servía que fuera alguien reconocido, pues al ver de quien se trataba, le conseguían lo que pidiera por mas extraño que fuera a cambio de una foto o un autógrafo) los meses restantes fueron mas tranquilos, nada fuera de lo normal, solo unas cuantas molestias por el tamaño de el estomago de la chica, pues ya no se podía mover tan fácilmente.

El último mes fue de visitas casi todo el día de sus primos, pues Neji y TenTen no querían perderse el momento del alumbramiento, Hinata por su parte estaba contenta por tener a su esposo junto a ella por tanto tiempo, pues debido a las constantes giras, el no permanecía en casa por mas de unos meses, le encantaba ver esa faceta que había desarrollado su esposo desde que le dijo que serian padres, pues aunque siempre lo había sido, ahora era extremadamente sobreprotector, no la dejaba que se moviera demasiado, le llevaba el desayuno a la cama y si se podía la comida y la cena, claro que a Hinata eso le molestaba un poco, pues no le gustaba no hacer nada, aunque tenia que admitir que ya no podía hacer las cosas como antes y que su esposo era de gran ayuda cuando lo necesitaba.

Justamente un día en el que discutían por una real tontería, ella comenzó a sentirse mal y toco con fuerza su estomago, Sasuke al darse cuenta que en verdad su esposa se sentía mal, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al hospital, manejaba mas aprisa que en sus carreras, el simple echo de ver el rostro afligido de Hinata, lo hacia ponerse mas nervioso y desesperado. Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital la trasladaron de inmediato al quirófano y después de unas cuantas horas de angustia, por fin dio a luz a una hermosa niña, sus bellos ojos eran negros como la noche, su cabello azabache con destellos azules y la piel mas suave y blanca como su madre, no se podía negar que entre ambos habían procreado a un perfecto ángel.

Después de que toda la preocupación se termino, Sasuke llamo a sus "primos" y les aviso de la fantástica noticia, después de terminar la llamada, entro a la habitación que le habían asignado a Hinata y cuando entro, solo pudo derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad al encontrarse con la escena mas tierna que sus negros ojos habían visto, Hinata estaba tratando de darle pecho a su hija…

-Luces hermosa…

-Gracias, pero creo que después de que la conozcas a ella, ya no me vas a alabar a mi- Le decía la peliazul señalando al pequeño bultito que tenia en sus brazos.

Sasuke se acerco y la vio, tan linda y tan parecida a ambos que su primer impulso fue cargarla, pero se arrepintió pues sintió que podía lastimarla, Hinata se dio cuenta de las dudas de su marido y le pidió que se acercara mas, ya cuando lo tenia junto a ella, le ofreció a aquel bultito para que pudiera cargarla…

-Cárgala mi vida, ella quiere conocer a su papá- Decía mientras ponía en los brazos de su marido a su recién nacida.

-¿Pe… pero y si… la… las… timo?- Su voz sonaba más que temblorosa al igual que su cuerpo, mientras trataba de no lastimar a su hija mientras la sujetaba con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Lo ves? No pasa nada, no te preocupes, tu eres su padre y ella lo sabe, no hay un lugar mejor ni mas seguro que estar en tus brazos… eso también yo lo se- Una leve risilla se dibujo en los labios de la señora Uchiha.

-Gracias por todo Hinata, te amo bastante- Ahora le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de la chica mientras que a la bebe le besaba su pequeña frente.

-También te amo mi querido Sasuke.

En ese momento, el amor fue interrumpido por un fuerte portazo, eran los tíos que habían llegado más que emocionados…

-¿Donde esta mi ahijada?- Preguntaban Neji y TenTen al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a los felices padres.

Sasuke sonrió y con la mirada les indico, que la tenía en sus brazos, ellos ni tardos se acercaron a conocerla y al igual que los papás, los tíos también pensaron que era lo más hermoso que habían visto en su vida.

La noticia corrió como pólvora en el ambiente deportivo, el guapo corredor de autos Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en padre y por estos felices acontecimientos, había anunciado en una entrevista, que su retiro era definitivo, jamás volvería a subirse a un auto de carreras, pues ahora su vida únicamente estaba enfocada a sus dos grandes amores, su esposa Hinata y su pequeña hija Akai, muchísimas fans soltaron en llanto, otras mas casi se suicidan (bueno es un decir) y otras tantas odiaron a muerte a Hinata por haberles quitado a su Sasuke y es que no era para menos, en verdad eran mas sus fans femeninas que masculinas y eso era por su galanura y porte, aunque también sus trofeos daban fe de lo bueno que era en el automovilismo, a pesar de todo, muchos se alegraron con la noticia.

Los años no daban tregua y seguían su marcha, habían pasado tres años desde que los Uchiha se habían convertido en padres, y en esa ocasión quisieron festejar los tres años de la llegada a este mundo de su pequeña hija, nada grande, solo una pequeña comida para sus parientes, llegaron los invitados con su respectivo obsequio para la festejada, Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata había llegado de el extranjero pues cursaba sus estudios en Londres y hasta ese día había podido darse un tiempo libre para conocer a su pequeña sobrina, también llego de sorpresa el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, no se frecuentaban mucho pues el carácter de ambos era explosivo y eso hacia que siempre terminaran discutiendo, aunque desde que el Uchiha menor era papá, su carácter había cambiado para bien, por eso ya era mas que común ver a Itachi visitando a su sobrina, también llegaron los padrinos de la niña, Neji y TenTen, toda la tarde paso sin contratiempos y después de unas horas, al anochecer tanto Itachi como Hanabi se retiraron, la pareja Hyuga se quedo un rato mas pues la pequeña Akai le había pedido a su tía TenTen que le ayudara a abrir sus obsequios retirándose ellas a la recamara de la pequeña, solo quedaban Neji, Sasuke y Hinata en la sala platicando de lo mucho que había crecido Akai y de otras tantas cosas, hasta que Neji dijo algo que ni Sasuke ni Hinata se esperaban…

-Por cierto Sasuke, me llamaron el día de ayer unos promotores…

-¿A si? ¿Y que es lo que te dijeron?

-Disculpen ¿gustan una taza de te?- Hinata, que no se quería enterar de lo que trataba aquella platica se retiro a la cocina para preparar un poco de te.

-Si gracias- Ambos chicos contestaron.

Una vez que Hinata se retiro, siguieron aquella platica que, aunque no quisiera admitir, interesaba al pelinegro, pues a pesar de todo, extrañaba mucho su profesión.

-Me hicieron una oferta que me pareció muy interesante, así que me gustaría que me dieras tu punto de vista.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto Neji? Ya sabes que estoy retirado- Decía el ojinegro con un poco de intriga.

Tienes mucho que ver en esto Sasuke, ellos me proponen hacerte una carrera para oficializar tu retiro, saben que casi cuatro años es mucho tiempo, pero me dijeron que alguien como tu merece una digna despedida de las pistas, ¿que dices, te animas?

-No lo se, me gusta como suena, pero tendría que comentarlo con Hinata, sabes que a ella nunca le gusto a lo que me dedicaba.

Sasuke se escuchaba muy animado pues la sola idea de volver a correr, le electrizaba el cuerpo, esa sensación al estar frente al volante, la velocidad, la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, sin duda era irresistible aquella oferta, pero a la vez dudaba, la verdad le daba un poco de temor que Hinata no lo apoyara en esa decisión, el le había prometido algo…

-Vamos Sasuke, no tengas miedo, se que Hinata te apoyara, mira que con lo que saquemos de esa carrera y lo que tienes en el banco podrás vivir sin problemas por mucho tiempo, hazlo por Akai, piensa en su futuro.

-…. No lo se….-

Dudaba pero por un momento pensó bien las palabras de su amigo y…

-Esta bien, me convenciste, hare esa ultima carrera, se que la ganare.

Los hombres sellaban el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos y una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Hinata lloraba en la cocina, pues había escuchado todo lo que habían platicado esos dos, no quería volver a ver a su esposo arriesgarse en las pistas, pero sabia que, en cierta forma, Neji tenia razón, Sasuke merecía una carrera de despedida y ella no le arruinaría esa idea por mas preocupada que pudiera estar, así que se limpio las lagrimas y salió con las tazas de té en una charola y se dirigió a la sala con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras que por dentro lloraba amargamente.

**Notas finales:**

_¡WOW!_

_¿Una ultima carrera?_

_¿Aceptara Hinata que Sasuke participe?_

_Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo, que les recomiendo no se lo pierdan, pues será totalmente crucial para la historia._

_Por cierto ¿díganme si merezco reviews?_

_Si piensan que si, los invito a que me dejen un comentario con sus quejas o sugerencias, ¡todo es bienvenido! y también es muy Agradecido, se los juro n_n_

_Pues me despido esperando que tengan un excelente inicio de semana (pues a mi no me queda de otra que estar en reposo absoluto por dos semanas que créanme se me harán ETERNAS T_T ) y reciban mis mejores deseos acompañados de muchos besos y abrazos de parte de su amiga..._

_**Oyuky Chan ¡Matta ne!**_


	4. CAP 4 DESPEDIDA 1ra Parte

_**¡Ohayo mis queridos amigos!**_

_Aquí ya estas este capitulo, recién salido del horno para todos ustedes, debo decir que ahora si me quedo un "poco" largo (bueno mas de lo normal si), espero que no se aburran y lo terminen de leer n_n_

_Se que dije que este capitulo era crucial para la historia, pero como se darán cuenta se alargo demasiado, así que lo subiré en dos partes, pero créanme, la verdadera historia comienza desde este capitulo. Espero que no se molesten los amantes del NaruHina, solo sean pacientes, Naruto va a aparecer pronto, se los prometo n_n_

_También quiero gradecer a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, en especial a aquellos que se preocuparon por mi salud y mi reciente operación, no se preocupen, ya estoy mejorando y en unos días mas estaré mucho mejor, gracias por sus comentarios, me levantaron muchísimo el animo en esos días difíciles, por eso le digo de todo corazón ¡Domo arigato gozaimasu! _

_Bueno ya no les quito mas su tiempo, así que aquí les dejo el capi numero 4 de este fic..._

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

**CAP. 4 •••••• DESPEDIDA ••••••**

Los hombres sellaban el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos y una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Hinata lloraba en la cocina, pues había escuchado todo lo que habían platicado esos dos, no quería volver a ver a su esposo arriesgarse en las pistas, pero sabia que, en cierta forma, Neji tenia razón, Sasuke merecía una carrera de despedida y ella no le arruinaría esa idea por mas preocupada que pudiera estar, así que se limpio las lagrimas y salió con las tazas de té en una charola y se dirigió a la sala.

-Perdonen la tardanza, pero ya esta aquí el té.

Fingiendo una sonrisa, la chica le ofrece las tazas a su primo y a su esposo y después de tomar en sus manos la suya, se sienta al lado de su esposo y pregunta aunque ya sabe muy bien de lo que trata la platica…

-¿Y… de que platican?

-Em, pues…- El Hyuga dudaba si decir lo que acababan de comentar.

-Veras amor, Neji me dijo que… pues veras- El pelinegro se rascaba la nuca, estaba bastante dudoso si hablar o no, pues sabia muy bien que Hinata estaba en contra de las carreras y sabia que ella se iba a enojar. -ofrecen una carrera en mi honor, algo así como mi gran despedida del automovilismo y…. le acabo de confirmar mi asistencia a Neji.

Soltó de golpe las ultimas palabras esperando que así fuera menos pesado para su esposa escucharlas, tanto Neji como Sasuke esperaban ver un mar de lagrimas brotar de los perlados ojos de la chica o verla llena de ira por que no le había consultado aquella decisión su esposo, pero la sorpresa fue muy grande para ambos, al escuchar las palabras de la peliazul…

-¿En serio amor? Que bien, me da gusto que aun te aprecien de esa forma y por ello te quieran despedir como te lo mereces- En su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa, pero en su alma reinaba la tristeza.

-¿E…en verdad… te da… gusto?- Pregunto el pelinegro muy sorprendido.

-¿Por que no habría de darme gusto? Además yo se que tu retiro de las carreras fue un momento a otro y por eso no pudiste tener una despedida digna de ti… del gran Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no estas de acuerdo conmigo Neji?

-¿Ah? A si… claro prima, tienes mucha razón, eso mismo le estaba diciendo a Sasuke, además de que la retribución económica será muy buena.

-Pero yo se que Sasuke acepto mas que por el dinero, por el simple gusto de volver a correr, ¿no es así amor?

-Así es Hinata, pero cumpliré mi promesa de eso puedes estar segura, después de mi despedida, seré totalmente para ti y mi hija, esta será mi ultima carrera.

Hinata sintió erizársele la piel al escuchar la ultima frase dicha por su esposo, pero inmediatamente pensó…

-"_Dicen que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido y que podemos presentir las tragedias, pero también sabemos que somos bastante sobreprotectoras con nuestra familia y que por eso hacemos una tormenta en un vaso de agua, a veces solemos exagerar por cualquier pequeñez, si, eso debe ser, estoy muy negativa y por eso pienso en cosas malas, pero no hay por que temer, se que Sasuke es un excelente conductor, no le pasara nada, solo será una ultima carrera…" _se animaba a si misma para dejar de preocupase y en vez de eso alegrarse auténticamente por la despedida de su esposo.

Siguieron charlando un rato mas poniéndose de acuerdo con los detalles, poniendo fecha y hora para la carrera, Sasuke pregunto para cuando tenían planeado hacerla y Neji le contesto que a mas tardar en un mes, así que si aceptaba, era mejor que se comenzara a preparar pues había estado mucho tiempo lejos de las carreras y por ende, había perdido practica, Hinata solo escuchaba a los hombres y abrazada al brazo de su esposo se fue quedando poco a poco dormida pues todo el ajetreo de la fiesta la había cansado bastante, hasta que TenTen se reunió con ellos en la sala y noto que su amiga ya se encontraba profundamente dormida…

-Valla ustedes si que saben entretener a una chica- Señalando a Hinata.

Sasuke que no se había percatado de eso, solo sonrió un poco y se dispuso a cargarla en brazos para llevarla a su habitación…

-Perdonen chicos, pero mejor voy a acostarla a la habitación para que este mas cómoda, esperen aquí, no tardo.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, nosotros ya nos vamos, es muy tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar para visitar a los patrocinadores del evento, despídeme de Hinata y de Akai¿ esta bien?

-Adios Sasuke, por cierto, Akai ya esta dormida, después de leerle un cuento se durmió profundamente.

-Gracias TenTen, nos vemos, gracias por venir.

Dicho eso cerro la puerta cuando ya habían salido sus amigos y mas que feliz por la noticia que la había dicho Neji, cargo a su esposa para llevarla a acostar, de camino a la habitación, observaba a la chica, lucia tan hermosa y tranquila al dormir que no pudo evitar la comparación con su pequeña princesa, como el cariñosamente llamaba a su hija, llegando a la habitación la deposito dulcemente en la cama y le otorgo un dulce beso en los labios antes de acostarse junto a ella y dormir plácidamente.

Los días pasaron y mientras que Sasuke estaba entrenando para la competencia, Hinata se veía mas tranquila, ya no estaba tan preocupada por la dichosa carrera, el echo de estarse dando ánimos a si misma estaba funcionando de maravilla, pues en realidad estaba contenta por que su Sasuke era muy feliz, parecía un niño pequeño que esta emocionado cuando esta por llegar su cumpleaños o una fecha importante y a pesar de que por los entrenamientos y todo eso casi no lo veía, ella estaba contenta por que, después de que todo eso pasara lo tendría para ella sola, bueno sin olvidar a la pequeña Akai.

**__**

El mes estaba por cumplirse, de echo la carrera se celebraría al día siguiente, todos los preparativos estaban listos, así que Sasuke decidió darse un día libre para disfrutar de sus amores, así que las llevo a la feria, al cine al circo y a cualquier otra parte donde su princesita le pidiera ir, pues el quería complacerla en todo ya que las había tenido abandonadas en ese ultimo mes, el día se estaba extinguiendo para dar paso a la noche, el reloj marcaba las 8p.m. y la familia Uchiha llegaba a su casa después de un día agotador para los padres, pues Akai estaba muy feliz ya que se encontraba llena de globos, peluches y unos cuantos dulces que había recolectado en el transcurso de el día, claro, todo siendo cargado por los papás…

-Bien, es hora de dormir- Decía Hinata refiriéndose a su hija.

-Pol favol mami, un poquito mas ¿shiii?- La pequeña hacia unos lindos ojitos a su madre en forma de suplica, pero Hinata no accedió.

-Lo siento princesa, pero mami ya dio la orden y hay que obedecerla, además ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar para la gran carrera de papi, ¿o es que acaso no quieres ir?

-Shiiiiiii, la calela de papi, güeno, me duelmo pero si me leesh un cuento.

-Claro mi princesa, solo déjame decirle algo a mami, adelántate a tu cuarto y escoge el cuento, yo iré en seguida.

-Shi papi, adiósh mami, güenas noches- La pequeña se despidió de su madre con un beso, para después correr a su habitación a buscar el cuento para que su papá se lo leyera.

Sasuke se acerco a Hinata y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, no tanta para hacerle daño, pero si para que sintiera todo su amor, no hubo palabra alguna por ninguno de los dos, solo eran uno solo en un abrazo, hasta que el rompió el silencio…

-Te amo Hinata, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del universo al estar todos estos años a mi lado, gracias a ti y a mi princesa, mi vida vale la pena, ustedes son mi todo, nunca lo olvides mi amor.

Después de esas palabras le planto un beso con sabor a amor, deseo y felicidad. Sasuke se separo de ella y se retiro para la habitación de la pequeña no sin antes decirle que la veía en unos minutos, así que ella se fue a la habitación y se echo a la cama a llorar, ese sentimiento había regresado, ese miedo, esa preocupación se habían echo presentes de nueva cuenta y por mas que quisiera no podía parar de llorar, aun después de un largo rato seguía llorando y rezando al mismo tiempo por que nada malo le sucediera a su querido esposo, a su razón de vivir en la carrera de mañana, pero sus rezos fueron interrumpidos…

-Hasta que por fin se durmió, quería que le leyera otro cuento ¿tu crees?

-Sasuke, onegai, promete que te cuidaras mañana- Se echa a sus brazos y sigue llorando.

-Qu… que sucede Hinata, me estas asustando, ¿por que lloras?- Sasuke estaba muy confundido, no sabia el por que de el llanto de su mujer, si apenas hace unas cuantas horas estaban de lo mas felices.

-¡PROMETELO!… Onegai…

-Si… si te lo prometo, pero dime que te sucede, ¿te duele algo?

-No me duele nada, es solo que…- Se suelta de el y se sienta en la cama –no soportaría que algo malo te ocurriera.

-Nada malo va a ocurrirme, te lo prometo- se acerca a ella y la vuelve a abrazar –ven aquí, no llores, veras que mañana será un día perfecto, confía en mi.

Sasuke la beso y limpio con sus labios aquellas lagrimas que la ojiperla había derramado, ahora ella se sentía mas tranquila, el estar en los brazos de su razón de vivir, la hacia sentirse segura y fuerte, esto hizo que olvidara todos sus temores para entregarse por completo a la pasión. Aquella noche hicieron el amor como dos locos, ansiosos de demostrarse todo el amor que mutuamente se profesaban, sin duda fue una noche maravillosa.

Al día siguiente, la mañana transcurría con total normalidad, la familia Uchiha estaba desayunando cuando se escucho el timbre y Hinata abrió encontrándose con su primo y su amiga TenTen, los hizo pasar, pero fue muy breve su estadía ya que Neji iba por Sasuke, Hinata le deseo suerte a su amado, pero el ojinegro le rogo que lo acompañara, solo esta vez, la peliazul no quería, ya que ella se ponía muy nerviosa, jamás había asistido a ninguna carrera de el, mucho menos ahora que tenia ese sentimiento que la perturbaba, pero tanto Sasuke como TenTen y la pequeña Akai la convencieron de asistir muy a su pesar, así, después de un rato todos juntos llegaron al autódromo.

Antes de que Sasuke se alistara y se dirigiera donde se encontraba su escudería, se despidió de Hinata y de su princesita, Hinata trataba de no estar triste, por el bien de el, pues no quería preocuparlo, el pelinegro al notar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de su esposa, le prometió de nueva cuenta que se cuidaría, que después de eso, se tomarían unas vacaciones en alguna playa que ella quisiera, ella asintió y ambos se besaron muy apasionadamente, al faltar el preciado oxigeno se separaron y tanto Hinata, TenTen y por supuesto la pequeña Akai le desearon suerte a Sasuke. El se retiro seguido por Neji mientras que ellas se fueron hacia sus respectivos asientos para esperar el comienzo del evento.

Después de un rato la ceremonia inaugural se llevaba a cabo, todos alabando al homenajeado claro esta, haciendo recordar a los presentes todos los premios que había ganado al igual que la corta pero exitosa carrera que había logrado, se podía ver a toda clase de chicas que lloraban a mares, otras tenían sus pancartas diciendo "**Sasuke te amo, cásate conmigo", "por favor no te retires", "eres el numero 1"** entre otras cosas mas, en fin, todo allí era una verdadera fiesta, por ultimo pidieron un gran aplauso por el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha y así todos se pusieron de pie para brindarle un sonoro aplauso, tanto Hinata como Akai estaban mas que orgullosas de Sasuke.

Desde la pista el chico pelinegro se subía a su auto, era de color azul oscuro con el símbolo de un abanico a un lado (el símbolo de la familia Uchiha), este antes de entrar al auto dirigió la vista hacia sus amores y les mando un beso y con la otra mano hizo la señal de victoria, se coloco el casco y después que se subió y comenzó a calentar motores, por el altavoz se escuchaba que todos los competidores se fueran alistando y después de un buen rato la carrera por fin comenzó.

Eran un total de 200 vueltas las que tenían que dar a la pista, pasaba el tiempo y la carrera transcurría con normalidad, todo muy tranquilo y eso hacia sentir tranquila a Hinata, hasta que en la vuelta 195 se pudo ver a un auto Naranja con extraños espirales a los costados acercarse al auto azul de Sasuke, ambos iban muy juntos peleándose el primer lugar, ambos competidores querían ganar ese titulo, mas el pelinegro que sabia que era su ultima carrera, quería que su esposa e hija se sintieran orgullosas de el así que metió el acelerador a fondo, mientras que el corredor de el auto naranja hacia lo mismo, ambos estaban punta a punta, solo faltaban 2 vueltas para la gloria, pero…

_**Notas finales:**_

_Gracias por terminar de leer este eterno capitulo __

_Gomen por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero como ya comente, me estaba quedando demasiado largo, asi que lo tuve que partir en 2 capitulos, pero no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo estará listo lo mas pronto posible (y si mi salud me lo permite, claro)_

_Onegai dejen sus comentarios, acepto criticas, amenazas, tomatazos, felicitaciones (por que no) y lo que quieran aportar para esta historia también XD_

_Cuídense, pórtense bien y sean muy, muy felices __**¿OK?**_

_Besos y abrazos de su amiga_

_**Oyuky Chan ¡Matta ne!**_


	5. CAP 5 DESPEDIDA 2da Parte

_**¡Hola amigos y amigas que siguen conmigo en este loco fic!**_

_Aquí ya les traigo la continuación de esta historia, Gomen por haberlo partido en dos capítulos pero como ya dije me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba y la verdad no quería que se aburrieran leyendo tanto n_n Pero como tampoco soy tan mala, subí rápido la siguiente parte para que no se me desesperaran._

_Este capitulo me quedo mucho mejor de lo que pude haberme imaginado, espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo que yo y opinen sobre mi humilde trabajo =)_

_Los dejo para no quitarles mas su tiempo y disfruten este capitulo que es el numero 5 de esta historia..._

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

**CAP. 5 •••••• DESPEDIDA 2da parte ••••••**

Ambos autos iban punta con punta, nadie se atrevía siquiera a predecir quien ganaría, los dos autos estaban bastante parejos, pero al faltar una sola vuelta Sasuke tomo ventaja de el auto naranja y se alejo unos cuantos centímetros de su contrincante, todo indicaba que el Uchiha ganaría su ultima carrera pero… de repente se escucho un fuerte estruendo que fue opacado por los gritos de euforia de las miles de personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, al auto naranja se le había ponchado la llanta delantera del lado derecho y por consecuencia se voló de su lugar dejándolo solamente con el rin, el conductor del auto afectado trato de estabilizar el vehículo ya que este zigzagueaba fuera de control, frenar era su única posibilidad de evitar su muerte, pero al pisar el freno a fondo este se derrapo girando totalmente sobre su eje y con la cola del auto golpeo la parte trasera del auto azul, el golpe hizo que el auto naranja disminuyera su velocidad, pero no la suficiente como para evitar chocar en la barda que separaba las gradas de la pista…

El impacto fue bastante fuerte ya que eso origino que el pelinegro perdiera totalmente el control de su vehículo y aunque trato de maniobrar rápidamente eso no fue suficiente, el auto azul se estrello en el muro de contención y debido a la velocidad que llevaba, este se elevo pocos metros del suelo dando giros como una hélice de helicóptero pero aun chocando en el muro, cada giro, cada golpe, hacia que partes de el auto se despedazaran por completo saliendo disparadas por todas partes, hasta que por fin, después de tantas vueltas que parecían nunca acabar, se detuvo y por si fuera poco, de lo que quedo de el vehículo salían grandes llamas, los paramédicos del lugar se apresuraron a llegar hasta donde se encontraba el Uchiha, apagando rápidamente el fuego para evitar una explosión, pues aun quedaba combustible en el auto.

Al sofocar completamente el fuego toda la gente de emergencias, el cuerpo del pelinegro fue sacado de entre los fierros retorcidos de lo que alguna vez fue un poderos auto de carreras para ser subido inmediatamente a la ambulancia que ya se encontraba justo en ese lugar, junto al Uchiha se encontraba un hombre vestido de color naranja y negro, se trataba de el conductor del otro auto involucrado en el accidente, este no sufrió graves lesiones, solo parecía tener un brazo fracturado o roto, aun así trato de ayudar en las maniobras para sacar a su compañero de profesión, tal vez, por que en cierta forma se sentía culpable de lo sucedido.

En todo el lugar se escuchaban gritos, murmuraciones y llanto, principalmente de las fans de Sasuke, todo el mundo ahí presente se encontraba horrorizado con lo que habían acabado de presenciar, mas había alguien que estaba observando todo sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni una sola lagrima era derramada por sus perlados ojos, solo estaba de pie mirando como su esposo era llevado al hospital muy mal herido, a su lado estaba TenTen con los ojos inundados de lagrimas, ella abrazaba a la pequeña Akai para evitar que sus inocentes ojos observaran aquella desgracia ocurrida a su padre. Hinata estaba en shock, no podía creer que eso que tanto había temido estuviera pasando en esos momentos, su Sasuke, su esposo, el amor de su vida, había sufrido un grave accidente por culpa de esos estúpidos autos, por culpa de las malditas carreras.

–S...a...su…ke...- solo eso salió de los labios de la chica y después… simplemente se escucho un golpe seco y al voltear, TenTen noto que su amiga se había desmayado por la horrible impresión y aun con Akai en brazos trato de auxiliar a su amiga, mientras que en la pista los demás autos que habían competido, ahora se encontraban detenidos a lo largo de la pista, todos aquellos corredores no se esperaban que esa carrera terminara de esa manera tan cruel.

-Tal vez, si era la última carrera de Sasuke Uchiha después de todo- Se escucho decir a un piloto antes de que se llevaran a ambos pilotos accidentados al hospital.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

En la casa Uchiha, para ser mas exactos en la habitación principal Hinata poco a poco abría sus perlados ojos, los sentía bastante pesados, como si hubiera llorado un mar entero, se sentía mareada, aturdida, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar, su vista fue aclarándose poco a poco hasta que pudo notar junto a ella a su amiga, no recordaba que había pasado hasta que miro el rostro de la castaña, esta la miraba muy preocupada con su mano entre las de ella…

-¡Por fin despiertas Hinata, gracias a Kami que estas bien!

-¿Don…de, donde estoy TenTen?- De repente recordó todo lo que había sucedido y rompiendo en llanto, desesperadamente pregunto. –¿Co… como esta Sasuke? ¿Dónde esta? ¡QUIERO VERLO!

En ese mismo instante entro Neji a la habitación y se acerco a su prima ya que había estado muy preocupado por ella…

-¿Como estas Hina…- Fue interrumpido por su prima que desesperada lo tomo por la camisa al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba…

-¡Dime como esta Sasuke! Onegai… dime que esta bien… Neji… dímelo…- ella poso su cara en el pecho de su primo al ver que en el rostro de este solo se reflejaban malas noticias.

-Lo… lo siento… mucho Hinata…- desviando la mirada

-Onegai Neji… dime que Sasuke esta…vivo, ¿verdad que si? –La chica Levanto el rostro para ver directamente a su primo, tenia la esperanza de que solo fuera una broma, una cruel broma de ellos.

-Hinata… Sasuke… Sasuke murió- Dijo de golpe al momento que soltó unas lagrimas por haber perdido a un gran amigo, abrazo a Hinata y sintió como esta temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera muriendo de frio.

-¡NO!, no… no… no… no, tu me estas mintiendo- Grita al momento que se separa de su primo y voltea a ver a su amiga mientras le dice con mirada suplicante. –Verdad que no es cierto, ¿el me quiere hacer sufrir verdad?- Refiriéndose a su primo.

TenTen al ver el rostro trastornado de su amiga, no pudo hacer más que abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y llorar desconsolada junto a ella.

-Hinata… amiga… en verdad… en verdad lo siento mucho…

-Llego… aun con vida al hospital, pero… sus lesiones eran de gravedad y… los médicos… no pudieron hacer nada por el, yo… estuve al pendiente de todo, estuve junto a el pero nada pudo hacerse… y … y me… pidió que te dijera que… lo perdonaras por haber faltado a su promesa y … que te amaba con todo el corazón, que te cuidaras y cuidaras de su princesa…- Mas lagrimas salían de los ojos del Hyuga al recordar los últimos momentos de su amigo. –Por que el… siempre estaría cuidando de ustedes, sus 2 amores.

-¡Sasuke… mi amor… NO ME DEJES! Tu no puedes morir, me lo prometiste… tu no eres un mentiroso… Onegai, llévame contigo… me quiero morir a tu lado… ¡ SASUKE !- Hinata gritaba mirando la fotografía de su esposo que estaba sobre el mueble junto a su cama.

-Hinata, por favor no hables así, recuerda a tu hija, Akai necesita de ti, necesita a su madre.

-¡No me importa nada! ¡Me quiero morir con el, sin Sasuke la vida ya no me importa!- Hinata gritaba toda histérica, estaba fuera de si, hasta que, de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que la hizo reaccionar y salir se esa histeria, TenTen la había abofeteado.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Akai necesita de ti y por si no te has dado cuenta ella también perdió a su papá, no eres la única que llora por Sasuke, reacciona Hinata, ahora mas que nunca tu hija necesita de su madre para cuidar de ella, necesita tu amor y apoyo!

Sobándose la mejilla –Ti… tienes razón, discúlpenme… pero entiendan que siento que mi vida termino por culpa de esa maldita carrera… pero… por mi hija enfrentare esto, además se que,,, Sasuke…- Al pronunciar el nombre del Uchiha se le quebró nuevamente la voz. -…se enfadaría conmigo si la abandono… ¿por cierto, donde esta ella, donde esta mi hija?-Pregunto la ojiplata mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Esta en la sala con Hanabi, en cuanto ella se entero regreso inmediatamente para ver en que podía ayudar- Contesto Neji.

.¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Casi dos días, te tuvo que sedar el doctor ya que cuando despertaste te pusiste a gritar e insistías en ver a Sasuke vivo- Contesto la castaña.

-Ha… esta bien- Contestaba como ausente la peliazul. -Itachi… el… ¿ya esta enterado de…?

-Si, el… se esta encargando de todo el papeleo para el funeral.

-Onegai, díganle a mi hija y a Hanabi que entren, necesito en quien apoyarme, necesito del cariño de ustedes para salir adelante, por favor… no me dejen sola con esto.

-Por supuesto Hinata, nosotros estaremos contigo siempre- Ten Ten animo a su amiga mientras Neji hizo pasar a la pequeña Akai y a la hermana menor de Hinata

Hinata fue consolada por todos sus seres queridos que estuvieron junto a ella en todo momento, apoyándola a ella y a la pequeña Akai, Itachi tal y como Neji le había comentado a Hinata se encargo de todo con respecto al funeral de su ototo, Neji por su parte, tuvo que dar la cara frente a los medios de comunicación para confirmar la noticia de la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha a causa de el accidente sufrido en la pista, los reporteros kiteralmente se peleaban por cuestionar al ojiperla sobre cosas que no iban para nada al caso, otros preguntaban como se encontraban Hinata y Akai ante la noticia, el contestaba lo mas cortes que podía y a otros simplemente los ignoraba al notar las intenciones amarillistas, hasta que una pregunta lo saco de balance pues hasta ese momento no había pensado en nada mas que el dolor por el que estaba pasando su familia…

-Dígame señor Hyuga, ¿que piensa usted del otro conductor que salió herido en este terrible accidente? Me refiero al joven Namikaze.

-Em… yo…- se quedo mudo por unos segundos. –mi familia y yo, le deseamos pronta recuperación, eso es todo, gracias por preocuparse- Y dicho eso se retiro de el lugar para dirigirse al sepelio de su amigo.

El sepelio de Sasuke se llevo acabo, todos los presentes eran familiares y personas muy, muy allegadas a la familia ya que Hinata no permitió que nadie mas que su familia estuvieran en los últimos momentos de su Sasuke, ella, aunque tranquila no paraba de llorar, pues trataba de mantener la cordura por su pequeña, los ahí reunidos estaban a los lados de aquella fosa tan fría, todos vestidos de negro, tristes por el ultimo adiós al joven Uchiha, todo eso observaba la ojiperla, agradecía tener amigos tan sinceros y sobre todo tan buenos por acompañarla en ese duro momento, eso pasaba por la mente de la chica, cuando la voz de su pequeña hija la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Mami ¿Dónde eta papi, pol que no eta con nosotas?- Inocentemente la niña preguntaba a su madre al ver a todos muy tristes, incluida su mami.

Hinata la cargo y la abrazo fuertemente sin parar de llorar, después se separo un poco de la pequeña y la miro directa a los ojos, esos ojos negros tan iguales a los de su padre. –Amor, tu papi… ya no puede estar mas con nosotras… el… ya esta en el cielo.

-Pelo mami, yo no quelo que mi papi ete en el shielo, yo quelo que ete con nosotas- Un gesto de llanto se marco en el rostro infantil de Akai, hasta que su madre le respondió…

-Lo se hija, yo también deseo que este con nosotras, pero… el nos prometió que desde allá (señalando el cielo) nos cuidara siempre.

-¿Etonshes mi papi selá como mi ángel de la gualda?

-Así es mi amor, tu papi será tu ángel de la guarda.

La niña se puso contenta por que su papá siempre estaría con ella, aunque en su mentecita sabia que ya no lo volvería a ver nunca mas, se alegraba por que sabia que su papi nunca rompía sus promesas, así que le pidió a su mamá que la bajara no sin antes darle un beso en su húmeda mejilla, Hinata obedeció y vio con asombro como su pequeña hija se acercaba a la fosa y sonriendo decía…

-Te quelo mucho papi y te pometo que cuidale mucho de mami - y después de eso lanzo una flor blanca hacia la tumba de su padre.

**Notas finales:**

_**¡POR DIOS COMO LLORE AL ESCRIBIR ESTO!**_

_Se los juro, me dolió muchísimo escribir este capitulo, pero... así tenia que ser, la vida es dura y en este caso fue muy cruel._

_Pero lo bueno viene después, así que espero que sigan acompañándome en esta loca idea para un fic, pliss dejen un review si creen que lo merezco, no sean malos, créanme que así me siento mejor y se me olvida que estoy convaleciente n_n_

_Bueno pues chicos y chicas, me despido deseándoles un lindo día, mucha salud y suerte en todo lo que hagan, besos de su amiga..._

_**Oyuky Chan**_

_**¡SAYO!**_


	6. CAP 6 HERIDAS

_**¡Ohayo queridos amigos!**_

_Gomen por la demora en subir este capitulo, pero a pesar de haber estado en cama no era facil para mi tener acceso a la computadora, en fin cosas que ya quedaron en el pasado por que ya estoy mejor n_n_

_Quiero que sepan que estoy bastante feliz por todos sus hermosos reviews que me enviaron donde me deseaban pronta recuperación y hasta preguntaban como seguía mi estado de salud, eso me conmovió enormemente y me hizo notar que entre ustedes y yo hay algo mas fuerte que solo ser escritora y lector, en realidad ahora los considero realmente como unos grandes amigos y créanme cuando les digo que yo aprecio de sobremanera su amistad, es serio, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo en esos difíciles momentos que pase, son ustedes muy lindos._

_Bueno, se que estarán desesperados por leer y así enterarse de que es lo que sucederá__ en este capitulo así que ya no los entretengo mas y los dejo con el capitulo numero 6 de esta historia..._

**_¡ DISFRÚTENLO!_**

**CAP. 6 ······ HERIDAS ······**

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero no siempre es de esa manera…

**10 AÑOS DESPUES….**

La dulce Akai ya a crecido, esta por cumplir 15 años y a pesar de ser muy pequeña cuando murió su papá, lo recuerda muy bien y también recuerda lo que le prometió aquel día en su tumba, muy a su manera lo esta cumpliendo pues nunca deja a su mamá por mucho tiempo sola pues sabe que tiende a deprimirse, a ella le gustaría volver a ver feliz a su mamá ya que desde la muerte de su padre ella solo ríe pero para aparentar, ya no tiene esa dulce sonrisa que hacia que su vida se iluminara completa, Akai deseaba que su madre encontrara a una persona especial que la sacara de esa tristeza que, aunque HInata niegue, Akai sabe que no la deja ser feliz.

Neji y TenTen siguen siendo un feliz matrimonio con 2 hijos, el más grande tiene 15 años y aunque no es hijo de sangre de la pareja, lo decidieron adoptar al poco tiempo de que Sasuke muriera ya que se sentían solos por que no habían podido tener hijos aun, pero una razón mas fuerte para que decidieran adoptarlo es por que tenia un gran parecido con el Uchiha solo que este niño tiene ojos azules por esa razón decidieron llamarlo Sasuke en honor a difunto su amigo, después y para su sorpresa (ya que no lo esperaban) tuvieron al pequeño Hisashi que ahora tiene 8 años y es idéntico a su papá a excepción de que este es muy amigable como su mamá. (Por cierto aunque no lo crean Sasuke y Akai son novios y eso es por que todos desde un principio supieron que Sasuke no es hijo de sangre de los Hyuga, por eso no le ven ningún problema a esa relación y la aceptan muy bien)

10 años han pasado desde la muerte de Sasuke y la ojiperla no logra superar esa gran perdida, 10 largos años en los que aun añora el amor y la compañía de su amado, 10 años que no se reflejan en el físico de la Hyuga pero si en su mirada y en su alma, 10 años en los que a pesar de ser feliz junto con su hija, no deja de preguntarse como seria su vida si su Sasuke viviera, por eso Hinata nunca quiso saber nada más de el automovilismo, siendo así un tema tabú para todos los Hyuga.

Era una mañana tan común como cualquier otra, las mujeres de la casa desayunaban tranquilas hasta que Akai toco el tema que ya era una constante desde hace un par de años atrás…

-No crees que ya va siendo tiempo de que rehagas tu vida mamá? Digo volverte a enamorar no estaría mal ¿sabes?- La pelinegra decía con mucha calma después de sorber la cuchara que contenía su cereal.

-Por favor nena, ya hemos hablado de ese tema y mi respuesta es la misma de siempre ¡No!- Dijo con un leve tono de molestia ante la insistencia de su hija.

-Pero mamá, eres muy bonita, tienes pretendientes… quizás… si te das la oportunidad… encuentres a alguien que te ame… como mi papá te amo.

-¡Jamás encontrare a alguien como Sasuke! ¿Me escuchaste? – Trataba de retener las lágrimas al recordar a su esposo.

-Mami, ya se que nadie ocupara el lugar de papá, pero lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, que vuelvas a sonreír- Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a abrazar a Hinata.

-Akai por favor, soy feliz por que estas conmigo, no te preocupes por mi, mejor preocúpate por tus calificaciones ¿ok?- Sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-Esta bien mamá, tu ganas… me voy a la escuela, Sasuke ya no tarda en venir por mi, solo recuerda que… papá estaría triste de verte así-Toma su mochila, le da un beso a su mamá y se va.

Hinata se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a recoger los trastes mientras recordaba lo ultimo que le había dicho su hija, sabia que esas palabras tenían mucho de razón, a Sasuke no le hubiera gustado nada verla triste y sufriendo, pero ¿donde encontraría a alguien como Sasuke? ¿Como lograría amar a alguien como lo ama a el?...

En esos momentos el sonido del timbre la saco de esos pensamientos tan dolorosos y se dispuso a abrir. Al abrir la puerta se encuentro con alguien que nunca en su vida había visto, pero el solo verlo hiso que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo entero, tras la puerta se encontraba un joven de apariencia descuidada, rubio, de ojos azules y piel bronceada, a simple vista se podía notar que poseía un semblante triste y una mirada vacía.

-Buen día ¿que se le ofrece?

-Bu…enos días, disculpe… ¿usted es Hinata Hyuga?

-Así es, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- Decía la ojiperla un poco confundida.

-Vera, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y soy… quiero decir… fui amigo de su esposo- El chico se notaba sumamente nervioso ya que temía la reacción de la mujer que tenia en frente al saber su nombre.

-¿D… de Sasuke? ….. ….. pase, pase por favor.- La Hyuga se sentía extraña por la presencia de el chico.

-Muchas gracias, espero no molestarla.

-Claro que no… pase- Dirigiéndolo a la sala.

Naruto se quedo sorprendido por la chica, le pareció sumamente joven y bella, nada que ver con la persona que se había imaginado todos estos años en que estuvo pensando visitarla, esos ojos color perla le impactaron, eran tan bellos como la mismísima luna, solo que en esas perlas se podía notar mucha tristeza, tristeza de la cual supuso era él, el único culpable.

Llegando a la sala Hinata le ofreció asiento en lo que ella fue a la cocina por un poco de té, el se quedo admirando aquella casa tan grande y tan linda, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un lugar especifico, en un mueble había una fotografía de Sasuke junto con unas cuantas flores y junto a ellas todos los trofeos que este gano en su corta carrera, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido a aquella casa, no sabia que reacción tendría aquella mujer, así que se puso de pie, su voluntad se hiso nula en esos momentos y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse de ese lugar, pero la voz de Hinata le impidió huir.

-Señor Namikaze, aquí esta su té.

-Arigato- Toma la taza y se vuelve a sentar en el sillón mas nervioso de lo que estaba antes.

-Y… dígame, ¿a que debo su visita?

-Pues vera, vine unos días a Konoha y… decidí pasar a visitarla a usted y a su hija, espero no ser inoportuno….

-Pues… agradezco su visita, pero debo decir que me sorprende un poco ya que desde que Sasuke… se fue, ningún amigo de el a excepción de mi primo Neji ha venido a visitarme y no se ofenda, pero es preferible ya que no deseo saber nada mas de el automovilismo o algo relacionado con ese tema.

Naruto trago fuerte y en un apenas audible hilo de voz dijo….

-Lo entiendo, pero lo que me hizo venir aquí es… para… pedirle perdón… a usted y a su hija.

-¿…? No se a que se refiere, ¿perdón… por que?

-Es que yo…- En esos instantes deseaba tener alas y poder salir de ahí volando lo mas rápido que pudiera, estaba nervioso, eso se notaba, pero saco fuerzas de donde pido y prosiguió. - …soy aquel que choco contra su esposo en aquella carrera- Solto sin mas cerrando los ojos y haciendo que sus palabras sonaran como si fueran una sola al haber hablado tan rápido.

-….- Solo hubo silencio

Naruto esperaba un golpe, una cachetada, hasta esperaba escuchar una serie de groserías de parte de la dueña de la cas, mas sin en cambio nunca llegaron, esto lo hiso abrir sus ojos color cielo y prosiguió con su disculpa -Estos 10 años que han pasado no me han dejado vivir en paz, la culpa de la muerte de Sasuke no me deja vivir, necesito que me perdone, yo… (suspiro) aquella ves… me refiero al dia de la carrera, mi jefe de mecánicos me ordeno ir a los pits para el cambio de llantas e ignore esa orden, me pareció que no era necesario solo faltaban unas cuantas vueltas y estaba codo a codo con Sasuke, cualquiera podía ganar y yo quería ser quien ganara esa copa… pero tal como lo dijeron, mi llanta no resistió mas vueltas por tanto desgaste, esta se poncho y después se voló dejándome solo el rin, eso provoco que perdiera el control de mi auto e inevitablemente me fuera a estrellar contra el auto de Sasuke… y… bueno… usted ya sabe lo demás… pero ¡le juro que no era mi intención! ¡Yo no quería que esa carrera terminara de esa forma! Es mas cuando vi todo lo que sucedió, salí lo mas pronto que pude de mi auto y corrí a ayudar a su esposo, no me importo tener el brazo roto, solo pensaba en remediar todo lo que había ocasionado…

Hinata estaba en shock, revivir de nuevo aquellas imágenes era insoportable, tenia en frente suyo al responsable de aquella desgracia que marco su vida y la de su hija para siempre, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas mas sin embargo no articulaba palabra alguna…

-Onegai, pido su perdón- El rubio hiso una reverencia oriental.

Con los labios temblorosos por la rabia y con la voz quebrada dijo… -¿Sabe… todo el dolor que me causo por su idea de ganar esa estúpida carrera? ¡NO! Usted no se lo puede imaginar, ¡yo amaba a Sasuke como a mi vida misma! Y cuando el murió una parte de mi también lo hizo, ¿esta consiente que dejo a mi hija sin padre? y a mi… a mi me dejo sin el gran amor de mi vida- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un débil susurro.

-¡Lo se!, es por eso que he venido a suplicar su perdón- Las lagrimas comenzaban a traicionar al rubio, el deseaba que aquella mujer le otorgara su perdón para así, poder vivir en paz y sin culpa.

-¿Y cree que con pedirme perdón se arreglaran las cosas? Dígame una cosa… ¿si yo… lo perdono usted… eso… ¡hará que mi Sasuke regrese!

-…. No…- Esta vez agacho la cabeza, tenia razón aquella mujer, el pedir perdón no solucionaría nada y mucho menos reviviría a Sasuke.

-Entonces no tiene nada que hacer aquí, así que le ruego se marche y no regrese nunca mas- Hinata lloraba con furia y desesperación, sentía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría, pero no quería que aquel hombre la viera así. En el fondo ella sabia que el no tenia totalmente la culpa, pero tenia ese dolor muy adentro y el saber quien era ese hombre y lo que hizo, provoco que todo ese sentimiento que tenia guardado durante 10 años explotara con palabras hirientes contra el rubio, la chica se sostuvo del sofá, no pudo mas y sus piernas le fallaron, su fuerza la abandono y sin poder evitarlo… se desvaneció…

-Lo siento, no volveré a molestarla.

Naruto se sintió fatal, no quería que la situación se saliera de control y para no causar mas problemas se dispuso a marcharse, después de dar unos pasos dio una ultima mirada a aquella mujer tan bella y noto que estaba mas pálida de lo que se encontraba hace un momento, reuniendo valor nuevamente, se regreso donde estaba la chica y al preguntarle si se encontraba bien, esta no le contesto e inmediatamente se desmayo, el logro detenerla antes de que cayera pesadamente al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza, no sabia que hacer, ¿era su culpa? Realmente no esperaba que eso pasara, asi que hiso lo que le pareció más prudente, la deposito despacio en el sillón y la contemplo por un instante antes de marcarle a Neji y avisarle lo sucedido.

**_Notas finales:_**

_¿Que tal he?_

_¿No les pareció que Hinata exagero con mi lindo Naruto?_

_¡JA! A que no se esperaban que Naruto fuera personalmente a ver a Hinata y pedirle perdon._

_El tiempo paso volando literalmente para este fic n_n y ahora se podrán ver en escena nuevos personajes que salen en la serie y que los sorprenderán con sus acciones._

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo y que por eso dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios tan lindos y alentadores (aunque en serio aquí entre nos si algo no les parece, haganmelo saber y así le pondré un remedio a su inquietud)

Sin mas que agregar me despido deseandoles un dia excelente y lleno de felicidad, recuerden que los quiero mucho.

**ATTE: OYUKY CHAN ¡SOREMADE**


	7. CAP 7 ACEPTACIÓN

_**¡OHAYO MIS QUERIDISIMOS AMIGOS!**_

_Aquí yo de nueva cuenta trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada vez se pone mejor (eso es por que ya salio mi lindo Naruto n_n) _

_Agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un review después de que leyeron el capitulo, eso me hace muy feliz ya que me doy cuenta que la historia esta siendo de su total agrado, espero seguir estando por mucho tiempo en el gusto de ustedes mis queridos lectores para que me sigan dejando sus comentarios con respecto a mi humilde trabajo._

_También quería agradecerles por toda la preocupación que mostraron por mi salud y quiero decirles que ya estoy mucho mejor, (con pequeñas secuelas de la operación, pero nada que el tiempo no cure n_-) y que gracias a que leía los lindos comentarios que me dejaban ayudo muchísimo a que mi recuperación fuera mas rápida, Domo arigato, ¡LOS AMO CHICOS!_

_¡AH! se me olvidaba hacer una aclaracion ya que me llego un review de **Lavi-hime 4E -3 **preguntándome por las edades de cada uno y para que no se queden con la duda (en especial tu amiga Lavi-hime) dire que Hinata tiene 34años al igual que Naruto, Sasuke era tres años mayor que Hinata al igual que Neji y Tenten, osea que los tres tienen 37 (bueno, sasuke se quedo en 27 U_U) Akai tiene casi 15, Sasuke Hyuga tiene 15 a punto de cumplir 16 y el pequeño Hisashi tiene 8 años._

_Espero que haya aclarado las dudas de las edades y si tienen alguna otra pregunta por favor no duden ni un segundo en preguntar, yo estare gustosa de resolver cualquier duda para que puedan entender mejor la historia._

_Y bueno, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 7 de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado..._

_**¡ DISFRÚTENLO!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**CAP. 7 ······ ACEPTACION ······**

Hinata lloraba con furia y desesperación, sentía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría, pero no quería que aquel hombre la viera así. En el fondo ella sabia que el no tenia totalmente la culpa, pero tenia ese dolor muy adentro y el saber quien era ese hombre y lo que hizo, provoco que todo ese sentimiento que tenia guardado durante 10 años explotara con palabras hirientes contra el rubio, la chica se sostuvo del sofá, no pudo mas y sus piernas le fallaron, su fuerza la abandono y sin poder evitarlo… se desvaneció…

-Lo siento, no volveré a molestarla.

Naruto se sintió fatal, no quería que la situación se saliera de control y para no causar mas problemas se dispuso a marcharse, después de dar unos pasos dio una ultima mirada a aquella mujer tan bella y noto que estaba mas pálida de lo que se encontraba hace un momento, reuniendo valor nuevamente, se regreso donde estaba la chica y al preguntarle si se encontraba bien, esta no le contesto e inmediatamente se desmayo, el logro detenerla antes de que cayera pesadamente al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza, no sabia que hacer, ¿era su culpa? Realmente no esperaba que eso pasara, asi que hiso lo que le pareció más prudente, la deposito despacio en el sillón y la contemplo por un instante antes de marcarle a Neji y avisarle lo sucedido.

-¿Neji?... Soy Naruto… si, si estoy bien, pero tu prima no lo esta… … vine a verla como te había comentado pero la noticia le afecto y se desmayo…. no, ella esta sola, parece que tu sobrina esta en la escuela ¡¿que hago? …. Si, si aquí te espero, no tardes.

Un Naruto sumamente angustiado colgó el teléfono y regreso al sofá donde se encontraba la chica, ella aun no reaccionaba, seguía desmayada aunque a simple vista parecía que solo dormía, el rubio la observo cuidadosamente, registro en su mente cada rasgo del bello rostro de la chica, esos labios tan carnosos y con un sutil ton carmesí en ellos, esos ojos que, aunque estuvieran cerrados recordaba perfectamente que eran idénticos a un par de lunas, tan lindas, tan puras, pero igual de inalcanzables para el, estuvo tentado a besar aquella boca tan roja pero se contuvo.

_**xxNARUTO **_

_-¿ Como es posible que aun en esa situación estoy pensando en esas cosas?_

_Pero… no puedo negar que es sumamente hermosa, nunca pensé que la viuda de Sasuke Uchiha fuera tan joven, tal vez ella tenga la misma edad que yo, recuerdo que Sasuke era unos cuantos años mayor, aun así… me parece increíble que yo este tratando de besarla…. ¡Kami! (rascándose la cabeza) No cabe duda que soy un grandísimo baka, si Neji me hubiera visto me arranca la cabeza, será mejor que tome un poco de agua… pero ahora quisiera saber ¿donde esta la cocina? A si, ya recordé, creo que ella entro por aquí cuando fue por el té._

_**xxFIN NARUTO **_

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, necesitaba refrescar su boca y sin duda enfriar su cabeza también, sirvió otro vaso con el vital liquido y lo llevo donde estaba la chica, a pesar de sus pensamientos "poco adecuados", estaba realmente preocupado por ella, ya tenia un buen rato así y no despertaba, tal ves llevarla a un hospital hubiera sigo mejor que llamar a Neji, era lo mas correcto, pero ya lo había hecho, lo había llamado y ahora el Hyuga lo iba a golpear por poner así a su querida prima y lo que menos quería es que ahora que convenció a Neji de dejarlo visitar a Hinata para poder aclarar las cosas por lo de la muerte de Sasuke, este le diera una golpiza y le prohibiera acercarse a Hinata, después de todo ese era su principal propósito al regresar a Konoha, conseguir el perdón de la familia de Sasuke, así por fin podría vivir en paz y sin remordimientos.

En ese momento Hinata empezó a despertarse, balbuceaba unas palabras que no eran muy claras y Naruto se acerco a ella tomando su mano entre las suyas sin querer, cuando por fin la peliazul abrió los ojos, esta se quedo viendo a Naruto, aun estaba un poco confundida y no pensaba con claridad, pero al pasar los minutos y recordar quien era aquel hombre, se levanto de golpe del sofá y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio se le adelanto y le dio de beber agua para después preocupado preguntar…

-Se encuentra bien? Si se siente mal puedo llevarla al Hospital, además ya le llame a su primo Neji, esta en camino, no tarda en llegar y…

-A… arigato por todo, pero no quiero que este mas aquí, onegai vallase- Hinata sentía que no podía ver por mas tiempo a aquel muchacho, algo en el hacia que ella se sintiera… extraña.

-Pero… no la puedo dejar así, que tal si se vuelve a desmayar?, le prometo que en cuanto Neji llegue yo me marchare de su vida… para siempre- Lo ultimo lo dijo para si mismo y con un tono triste.

-No es necesario, estoy bien gracias ahora si me disculpa…

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero… le aseguro que no era mi intención provocar todo esto, lo siento mucho- Noto que aun tenia tomada su mano y la Hyuga también se dio cuenta, de un rápido movimiento ambos jalaron sus manos para poder soltarse.

En ese momento los Hyuga llegaron a la casa de Hinata y una muy asustada TenTen corrió a auxiliar a su amiga, mientras que Naruto se fue directamente a la salida, pero el castaño lo detuvo…

-Que sucedió Namikaze?

-Vamos Neji, sabes que solo vine a pedir perdón, no pensaras que yo…

-¡Baka! Yo me refiero a que si acepto tus disculpas o no.

-No, de hecho me corrió de su casa cuando supo quien era yo y lo entiendo, el dolor aun sigue presente en ella, lo puedo ver en lo triste de su mirada- Después de decir esto el rubio puso un semblante triste.

-Entonces… ¿por que sigues aquí?

-Por que justo cuando me iba, note que no se sentía bien y me di cuenta que estaba a punto de desmayarse así que corrí hacia ella y me alegra haberme dado cuenta por que si no la caída hubiera sido muy dolorosa.

Neji pone su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y le dice…

-Siento mucho que no te haya perdonado, aunque no se por que insistes en eso, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente, eso sucede muy a menudo en ese tipo de competencias ¿no lo crees? Sasuke sabia de esos riesgos y aun así acepto competir por que su gran pasión era la velocidad.

-Se que sucede mucho en el automovilismo, pero nunca pensé que pudiera pasarme a mi, aunque digas que no, yo me siento culpable por la muerte de Sasuke, ¡diablos! Si tan solo me hubiera detenido para que cambiaran las malditas llantas… nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-Las cosas suceden por alguna razón Naruto, no te atormentes mas, vete a descansar y mañana te veo en mi oficina ¿ok?

-Gracias amigo, ten por seguro que allí estaré, adiós- Dicho esto el rubio salió de aquella casa mas triste que cuando llego.

Mientras que en la sala TenTen platicaba con una Hinata mas calmada de todo lo que le había gritado a Naruto…

-¡Por Kami Hinata¡ no puedo creer que fuiste capaz de gritarle esas cosas tan horribles a Naruto, pobre, se debe sentir peor que basura.

-Tu… ¿ya lo conocías?

-Si… pero antes de que te molestes conmigo por no contarte nada, te diré que Neji me obligo a callar, el desde hace unos cuantos años esta ayudando a Naruto a regresar a las carre… bueno … em… tu sabes a lo que me refiero, pero el no ha podido pues se siente culpable por lo que paso hace 10 años, ¿te imaginas por todo lo que ha pasado?

-¿Y tu no recuerdas por todo lo que hemos pasado mi hija y yo a lo largo de esos mismos 10 años?- Sus ojos trataban de contener el llanto que nuevamente intentaba salir.

-Vamos Hinata, tu sabes muy bien que ese pobre hombre no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió con Sasuke, solo fue el destino.

-¿El… destino?

-Si… ¿sabes? Nadie muere por accidente… todos y cada uno de nosotros ya estamos destinado a morir en cualquier momento, nada ni nadie lo puede impedir, si no hubiera sido en las carreras, hubiera sido en cualquier lugar o por cualquier cosa por la que Sasuke hubiera muerto, la vida es así y nada podemos hacer para impedirlo.

Hinata no sabia que pensar, TenTen tenía razón, esas palabras se estaban quedando muy bien grabadas en su cabeza, si bien era cierto que la muerte de Sasuke nunca la hubiera deseado, la realidad era que había ocurrido, su Sasuke ya no estaba ahí con ella, sin embargo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue de inmensa felicidad, no se arrepentía de ningún momento junto a el, habían sido muy felices y sabia que el la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, prueba de eso era Akai, aquella niña tan parecida a el, ella es el fruto de todo ese gran amor que se habían profesado, por mas que quisiera no podía recordar un momento de enfado con el Uchiha, por que simplemente el había sido el hombre perfecto, el esposo perfecto y sin lugar a dudas el padre perfecto…

-Creo… que tienes razón TenTen, todos estamos destinados a morir, lo importante aquí es… que así como mi Sasuke… hay que vivir la vida intensamente, ser feliz siempre y aprovechar el tiempo para pasar con las personas que amamos, el lo hizo y aunque le encantaba el automovilismo… el lo abandono por mi, para estar junto a mi y mi hija…- Hinata no pudo mas, rompió en llanto, pero esta vez no era de tristeza, esas lagrimas que derramaba eran de total felicidad por todo lo bello que la vida le regalo al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, al lado de el gran amor de su vida, aunque lo único que podía reprocharle a la vida era que solo pudo estar con el por tan poco tiempo.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**Notas finales:**

_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente lo subire la proxima semana, pero si por alguna razon me desocupo de mis quehaceres lo subire antes ¿ok?_

_Gracias por todo su apoyo y Onegai, no ollviden dejar sus comentarios, ya que leerlos me motiva y me provocan mucha inspiracion para seguir con esta historia._

_Besos y abrazos de su amiga que los quiere mucho..._

**_OYUKY CHAN ¡SAYO!_**


	8. CAP 8  CURANDO LAS HERIDAS

**_¡Ohayo mis lindos y muy queridos amigos!_**

_En esta ocasión les traigo un capitulo muy importante para que la trama pueda continuar, tal ves exagero pero es que me pareció un capitulo super lindo ademas de que es un song-capi (jaja no se si así se diga, si no es así discúlpenme) se que les gustara mucho, lo presiento, espero que el esfuerzo al escribir esto haya valido la pena y que queden satisfechos de la lectura._

_Es altamente recomendable que mientras leen este capitulo escuchen la canción de: **mago de oz **y se titula **"desde mi cielo"** quise dejarles el link pero por alguna extraña razón no me permitió ponerlo completo cuando lo guardaba, así que espero lo puedan encontrar el la pagina que todos conocemos donde se pueden ver infinidad de vídeos, solo pongan el nombre del grupo y el nombre de la canción tal y como los escribí y no habrá problema_

_Sin mas los dejo para que disfruten de este capi que es el numero 8..._

**_'DISFRUTENLO!_**

**CAP. 8 ······ CURANDO LAS HERIDAS ······**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Todos estamos destinados a morir, lo importante aquí es… que así como mi Sasuke… hay que vivir la vida intensamente"

Esas palabras retumbaban fuertemente en la cabeza de Hinata después de la platica que tuvo con TenTen, se había dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada, tantos años viviendo con ese dolor, con eso sufrimiento autoimpuesto no la había llevado a nada mas que a mas sufrimiento, se había negado la posibilidad de ser feliz, no solo como persona, sino también en el aspecto sentimental, con otro hombre. Pero la solo idea de pertenecer a otro que no fuera Sasuke la hacia temer, la hacia sentir que estaba traicionando el amor y la memoria de este, sentía que le estaba faltando el respeto a el y a si misma.

Aprovechando que Akai se encontraba en la escuela, Hinata se dirigió a su recamara, ese lugar donde había compartido tanto amor y tanta pasión con su esposo, llegando ahí, se sentó en la cama y tomo aquella fotografía que se habían tomado antes de que Sasuke… partiera, se veían en aquella foto a Hinata, Sasuke y la pequeña Akai de tres añitos en los hombros de su padre, esa foto la habían tomado en aquella ida a la feria, recordaba tan bien ese momento que unas cuantas saladas lagrimas brotaron de sus perlado ojos, por auto reflejo saco del closet una caja ya empolvada por tanto tiempo de estar guardada y después de soplar sobre ella un poco para que el polvo desapareciera, abrió la tapa y admiro con melancolía su contenido, en ella se podía apreciar una chamarra de cuero negra con franjas azules a los costados, en la espalda estaba bordado perfectamente un abanico, el abanico que era el símbolo de la familia Uchiha, esa era la favorita de Sasuke y por eso Hinata la guardaba como si de un gran tesoro se tratase, la saco de la caja y puso suavemente sobre la cama mientras que veia en el fondo de la caja las cartas que ella le había escrito cuando eran novios, las tomo y las leyó una por una a pesar de que eran mas de 20 hojas de papel sin contar las demás hojas que tenían dibujos de corazones con los nombres de ellos en el centro, sonreía por ratos al recordar todas las cosas que había escrito en su juventud, otras le parecieron demasiado cursis, pero a Sasuke nunca le pareció eso, siempre le agradecía con un beso todas las muestras de cariño que ella le profesaba, el nunca le escribió una carta, no era su estilo y mucho menos iba con su personalidad pero a la Huyga nunca le molesto eso, al contrario a ella le encantaba que Sasuke le demostrara su amor con hechos y eso le bastaba para ser feliz, volvió a dejar las cartas en su lugar y tomo de nueva cuenta aquella chamarra, la apretó contra su pecho deseando fervientemente que el estuviera dentro de ella, la acerco a su rostro y respiro hondo, aun olía a el, a su característico aroma tan varonil que tanto amaba ella, se puso de pie para doblar la prenda y volver a meterla en aquella caja, pero cuando la sacudió un poco para evitar que quedara algo de polvo sobre ella que la pudiera manchar o peor aun la pudiera arruinar, noto que algo cayo al piso, era un papel doblado a modo de carta, le extraño ya que las cartas que ella le había dado estaban escritas en hojas de colores y aquella era una hoja normal, la tomo con cuidado y sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda, sin mas la desdoblo presa de la curiosidad y, cuando leyó la primera línea que tenia escrita, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuan grandes eran, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo, esa letra… esa letra era de Sasuke, el le había escrito una carta y nunca se la entrego, esta carta estaba fechada un día… _-¡Por Kami!-_ Hinata se cubrió la boca con su mano para acallar el grito de sorpresa que le había producido ver la fecha, justo esa carta estaba fechada un día antes de la fatal carrera …

_**Ahora que esta todo en silencio**_

_**y que la calma me besa el corazón,**_

_**os quiero decir adiós,**_

_Para mi dulce y amada Hinata_

_No se como comenzar esto, sabes que nunca fui bueno para escribir cartas de amor, de echo nunca te escribí una y déjame decirte que lo lamento mucho ,pero bueno, en esta hare lo que pueda._

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que algo malo sucedió conmigo durante la carrera de despedida, no se como explicarlo, llámalo intuición o como quieras, pero algo me dice que ya no te veré mas después de este día, si no es así que bueno, estaré feliz de que solo haya sido una mala broma de mi cabeza, pero si es verdad, quiero que me perdones por no poder cumplirte aquella promesa de cuidarme y regresar contigo a salvo._

Hinata hizo una pausa, sintió que el corazón le dolía por aquellas palabras escritas, las lágrimas que se habían detenido hace un momento volvieron a salir de sus ojos con más intensidad, ¿Perdonarlo? El se sentía culpable por… ¿dejarlas?… algo le decía que dejara de leer, pero su corazón quería saber que es lo que su amado Sasuke había estado sintiendo horas antes de su muerte y prosiguió con la lectura.

_**porque a llegado la hora de que andeis el camino ya sin mi,**_

_**hay tanto por lo que vivir,**_

_**no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,**_

_**me gustaría volver a verte sonreír,**_

_**pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte**_

_**y solo el viento sabe lo que as sufrido por amarme,**_

_Perdóname por dejarte sola, no hubiera querido que esto pasara, pero así es el destino, creo que me esta llegando la hora, acepto que me hubiera encantado estar junto a ti toda la vida, ver crecer a nuestra hija y ¿por que no? darle un hermanito o dos, pero no hubo tiempo y créeme que no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que viví contigo fue maravilloso, de echo pienso que fui mas feliz de lo que me merecía._

_La verdad no se cuando tendrás la oportunidad de leer esto pues no tengo el valor para entregártelo en propia mano, por eso lo dejo en esta chamarra que estoy seguro guardaras con amor por que sabes que es mi favorita, ahora te pido un gran favor, se que te duele todo esto que esta pasando pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, así que te pido que seas feliz a pesar de que ya no este contigo, quiero que veas por el bienestar de mi princesita, que le des los besos que ya no podre darle, disfrútala mucho por mi y también quiero que te des la oportunidad de volver a amar, se que suena raro viniendo de mi ya que soy un celoso sin remedio pero ten por seguro que si estuviera junto a ti, jamás dejaría que alguien mas te estuviera rondando, pero como ya no es el caso, quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar, que elijas a un buen hombre que te ame y que ame a nuestra hija, te juro que estaré mas que feliz de que rehagas tu vida con quien tu elijas._ Se que sabrás elegir a alguien que valga la pena y que te cuide y te ame como yo siempre te ame,

_**Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida**_

_**que eres todo cuanto amo**_

_**y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí**_

_**..se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído**_

_**"pude hacer mas", no ahí nada que reprochar,**_

_**ya no ahí demonios en el fondo del cristal**_

_**y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di**_

_¿Sabes? Ahora me doy cuenta que fui un verdadero baka, nunca te pude decir que eras lo mas importante en mi vida, que agradecía cada día a Kami por haberte puesto en mi camino y por que tu me aceptaras pudiendo estar con el mejor hombre del mundo y no con un hombre tan poco romántico como yo, me duele el pensar que ya no podre verte, tocarte y mucho menos hacerte el amor como hace unos momentos lo hicimos, te veo así, dormida y parece que estoy viendo a un ángel en todo su esplendor, ahora que lo pienso, tu eres en mi vida el ángel que me salvo de ese mundo tan loco en el que vivía, gracias por amarme tanto, gracias por darme una bella hija y sobre todo gracias por darme la oportunidad de haber estado junto a ti estos años tan bellos y haberme brindado tanto amor y cariño._

_No quiero que te culpes por esto, tu me lo advertiste, algo dentro de los dos nos decía que esto estaba por suceder, pero por miedo no dije nada y mucho menos lo impediré, creo que de verdad ya siento la muerte cerca y si es así no huiré de mi destino por que en cualquier momento me alcanzara y prefiero que sea corriendo mi auto, haciendo lo que mas me gustaba, no quiero que sufras por eso por que el echo de que tu me amaras fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y estoy mas que en deuda con la vida por haber sido tu esposo._

_Si es que muero en esa carrera, no quiero que llores por mi, se que estaré en un buen lugar, nunca hice daño a nadie como para merecer el infierno, solo piensa que esta separación es temporal, pues allá arriba estaré esperándote feliz con los brazos abiertos cuando llegue tu hora, claro después de muchísimos años después de mi muerte, cuando Akai ya se pueda valer por si misma y cuando ya hayas rehecho tu vida y hayas sido muy, pero muy feliz ¿esta bien?_

_**pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte**_

_**y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme..**_

_**ahí tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;**_

_**que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti…**_

_**vivo cada vez que hablais de mi y muero otra vez si llorais,**_

_**he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz,**_

_**no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,**_

_**nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar,**_

_**pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte**_

_**y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,**_

_**hay tantas coas que nunca te dije en vida;**_

_**que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...**_

_Me gustaría poder extender esta carta lo mas que se pudiera, pero ya casi amanece y no quiero que te des cuenta de que estuve despierto por este presentimiento, así que… me queda despedirme y desearte toda la felicidad que te mereces, te repito, no quiero lagrimas, quiero verte sonreír, quiero que siempre tengas en tu rostro esa linda sonrisa de la cual yo me enamore, te aseguro que siempre estaré contigo y con mi princesa, cuando tu duermas ahí estaré, velando tu sueño, espantando cualquier pesadilla que te aseche a ti y a mi hija, las cuidare desde donde este y las protegeré de todo los peligros._

_Cuida mucho a nuestra hija, dile que su padre esta muy orgulloso de ella y que nunca olvide que es una Uchiha y tu, mi gran amor, nunca olvides que te ame, que te amo y te amare siempre, a pesar de la muerte… por favor se feliz y no me olvides por que yo nunca te olvidare._

_Te amare siempre: Sasuke Uchiha._

_**desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche**_

_**y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,**_

_**desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,**_

_**no estoy solo pues me cuidan la liberta y la esperanza,**_

_**yo nunca os olvidare..**_

Hinata termino de leer aquella carta con lagrimas en los ojos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había sentido como si Sasuke hubiera estado junto a ella leyendo también, sintió que su corazón roto desde hace 10 años se había recuperado por completo, que todas esas piezas que habían quedado regadas en su interior se volvían a unir y tomaban forma de nuevo, ya no sentía dolor al recordar a su esposo, ya no había sufrimiento, solo había felicidad por saber que su gran amor, a pesar de que presentía lo que iba a suceder, se tomo la molestia de escribirle aquellas líneas como si hubiera presentido por todo lo que ella iba a sufrir y como queriendo sanar las heridas que se provocarían por su muerte.

Hinata doblo con cariño aquella hoja y limpiando las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas susurro al viento…

-Arigato Sasuke, arigato por todo tu amor, te prometo que viviré intensamente por ti… te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que haya sido de su total agrado este capi, lo hice con mucho cariño pensando en ustedes, así que por favor les pido que si les gusto me lo hagan saber dejando un review y si no les gusto y quieren hacerme una observación pues también déjenme un comentario, saben que recibo de todo (menos groserías) n_-_

_Y como no tengo mucho que decir en estos momentos **(mas que agradecerles de corazon por sus lindisimos e inspiradores comentarios) **me despido deseándoles una semana excelente mucha salud y mucha felicidad y les envio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de ustedes que leen esta historia sin comentar y a los que si comentan va acompañado de mi entera gratitud._

_**Besos y recuerden que los quiere su amiga Oyuky chan ¡sayo!**_


	9. CAP 9 RESUCITAR

_**¡OHAYO MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS!**_

_**Y**a los extrañaba mucho, en serio, por eso a pesar de que ya es bastante tarde (son las 2:25 a.m.) quise subir el nuevo capitulo para que no les de algo por la espera jajaja _

_este capitulo es de transición ya que aquí las cosas cambian para bien, auqnue aclaro que no siempre sera asi y ademas reaparece mi lindisimo Naruto n_n_

_veran a una Hinata diferente y llena de vida ¿por que? pues solo si pasan a leer el capitulo lo sabrán, ¡ah! se me olvidaba, ¿que creen?... pues que en este capitulo hay un reencuentro NaruHina asi que no les quiro mas su tiempo y los dejo para que disfruten de este capi numero 8 de esta historia._

_**¡ DISFRÚTENLO!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** CAP. 9 •••••• RESUCITAR ••••••**

Hinata últimamente se encontraba feliz, canturreaba todo el día y extrañamente sonreía por nada, los primeros días de aquel cambio, Akai se asusto un poco pues pensó que su mamá estaba pasando por una crisis, una muy extraña crisis debía mencionar, pero al ver que esta supuesta "crisis" había durado mas de 3 días, se alegro, pues se dio cuenta de que el cambio que estaba experimentando su mamá era real, últimamente la besaba, la abrazaba con cualquier pretexto, le hablaba mas de su papá, le decía que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ella, en fin, cosas que antes no hacia, bueno al menos no con tanta frecuencia como ahora, Akai veía a su mamá ir y venir, arreglando la casa y poniéndola mas bella, es decir, ponía floreros en cualquier rincón de la casa que le pareciera triste, no es que antes no hubieran habido flores en esa casa, solo que estas siempre se encontraban en la sala, en el pequeño altar que estaba dedicado a su padre para ser mas precisos…

_**Xxx AKAI POV. xxx**_

_En realidad adoro el cambio que ha tenido mamá desde hace unas semanas, eso la hace lucir mas joven y bonita de lo que de por si ya es… recuerdo que aquel día que comenzó con su comportamiento raro yo llegue del colegio y ella estaba… como decirlo… ¿feliz?, si esa es la palabra, feliz._

_Cuando llegué no estaba en la sala o en la cocina, así que fui a su habitación y allí la encontré, sentada en su cama observando una fotografía de la familia que éramos, papá, mamá y yo de pequeña, aun recuerdo ese día cuando fuimos a la feria, me divertí tanto, recuerdo que papá gano en el tiro al blanco un pequeño zorro de felpa que hasta la fecha aun conservo, el pobre ya esta viejo y en partes deshilachado por el paso de los años y, aunque he querido evitarlo, aun duermo con el pues así siento que papá esta mucho mas cerca de mí, en fin, note que justo a un lado de ella se encontraba una caja, se que esa caja guarda cosas que pertenecieron a papá, pero ella nunca a querido mostrármelas y yo respeto eso, no quiero meterme en sus cosas, lo mas extraño es, que siempre que saca esa caja o cualquier otra cosa que le recuerde a papá termina llorando por horas y a veces por días, había ocasiones que terminaba llamando a tía TenTen para que me ayudara con mamá, pero esta vez fue diferente, por que ella noto mi presencia a pesar de que trate de esconderme detrás de la puerta, me llamo y me senté a su lado y fue cuando ella me abrazo, pero ese abrazo fue muy diferente a los que normalmente estoy acostumbrada, ese abrazo lo sentí… lo sentí cálido, algo me decía que mamá no estaba triste, en realidad la note muy feliz, pensé que eso seria pasajero como las demás crisis que había tenido con anterioridad, pero el gusto de verla realmente feliz me a durado todas estas semanas, espero que eso no cambie jamás, ahora solo me queda conseguirle un novio para que la dicha sea completa y la felicidad vuelva a entrar en nuestra casa._

**xxx FIN AKAI POV. xxx**

Y era cierto, Hinata había cambiado su modo de ver la vida ya que lo que había leído hace un par de semanas en aquella carta que le escribió Sasuke antes de su muerte la había echo ser totalmente diferente, ya no se mostraba triste, su mirada reflejaba esperanza, ganas de disfrutar a sus seres queridos y principalmente a su hija, pero sobre todo desbordaba pasión por vivir.

Habían pasado dos semanas mas desde el cambio de Hinata, todo marchaba mejor que de maravilla, esa mañana era simplemente preciosa como para desperdiciarla estando encerrada en casa, así que mientras desayunaban Hinata, Akai y Sasuke Hyuga (que había llegado de improviso)la ojiperla expreso sus planes…

-¿No creen que el días esta muy lindo chicos?- Mirando desde la ventana de la cocina mientras servía el desayuno.

Akai y Sasuke que ya estaban sentados preparándose para disfrutar los hot cakes se miraron extrañados y con cara de… "¿de que hablas?" aunque ambos atinaron a decir al mismo tiempo… -Si, muy bonito.

-Que les parece si después de desayunar vamos a dar una vuelta al parque o… mejor aun, ¡vamos al cine!- Decía mientras ponía los platos y los hot cakes en la mesa para que se sirvieran.

-Bueno, su hija y yo íbamos a ir al cine de todas formas, si gusta nos puede acompañar- Sasuke por ser cortes le dijo a su suegra mientras veía la cara de su novia que estaba un poco extrañada de la invitación de su mamá.

-Ah, gracias Sasuke-kun, pero si ya tenían planes no quiero ser yo quien se los arruine, además siendo sinceros, no creo que se vea muy bien que la mamá de la novia los acompañe a su cita, aun así te agradezco tu intención- Su voz sonaba un poco triste.

Akai noto la tristeza en las palabras de su madre y rápidamente contesto. –En serio mamá, si quieres puedes acompañarnos Sasuke y yo solo…-

-No hija- Interrumpió –vallan ustedes, recordé que tengo que hacer unas compras.

-Entonces te acompañamos.

-No cariño, agradezco tu intención pero voy a estar de tienda en tienda buscando tela para unas nuevas cortinas y otras cosas para la casa, sabes lo que me tardo en eso, no creo que a Sasuke le agrade mucho ¿verdad Sasuke kun?

Sasuke se quedo pasmado, no sabia que contestar, las miradas de las Uchihas estaban sobre el y lo único que pensó en contestar no pudo ser dicho por que en ese momento se atraganto con un trozo de hot cake que había ingerido antes de la pregunta de su suegra, ambas mujeres al ver lo que le sucedía al chico lo auxiliaron inmediatamente, Hinata le dio agua mientras la chica azabache le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda, ambas se tranquilizaron al notar que el color azul que estaba tomando el rostro del chico comenzó a desaparecer para regresar a su color habitual.

Después de ese incidente terminaron de desayunar tranquilos, las 2 mujeres de esa casa estaban súper apenadas por haber puesto en ese aprieto al pobre de Sasuke y casi provocar su muerte por asfixia, al terminar tanto Akai como Sasuke se retiraron a disfrutar su domingo en pareja, si bien era cierto que eran muy jóvenes para formar una pareja, ambos chicos eran muy maduros para su edad y sobretodo responsables, por esa razón sus padres estaban tranquilos al saber que no harían alguna tontería a causa de las hormonas.

Por su parte Hinata no quería quedarse en casa y desaprovechar aquel lindo día, además tenia el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a ocurrir y no quería quedarse con la duda de que seria, así que se fue al centro comercial tal como le dijo a su hija y compro cosas para remodelar un poco la casa.

Después de andar durante horas de tienda en tienda sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio y el hambre, así que, al pasar junto a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurant decidió entrar y calmar tanto el cansancio como su hambre, cabe mencionar que ese día era demasiado caluroso y por eso a pesar de que no era mucho su estilo, Hinata se recogió el cabello en una cola mientras que unos rebeldes mechones caían por el frente haciéndola lucir un tanto mas joven de lo que en realidad era, lucia una linda blusa blanca sin mangas con cuello en "v" nada revelador, pero indudablemente hacia notar su delantera voluptuosa y unos pantalones tipo pescador de mezclilla con unos tenis blancos (normalmente no se vestía así, pero había decidido disfrutar la vida, así que ¿por que no cambiar su look?) mientras esperaba a que el mesero le llevara su comida, revisaba las compras que había echo, algo llamo su atención, pues en la entrada del lugar se encontraba un chico que parecía conocer muy bien a todos los que allí trabajaban, pues saludaba de lo mas normal, el ruidoso chico estaba de espaldas y por eso Hinata no pudo ver de quien se trataba pero algo en el le hacia pensar que lo conocía, hasta que el chico se dio vuelta como buscando una mesa para poder sentarse, la chica se quedo de una sola pieza, ese chico era… era Naruto Namikaze el mismo que había estado en su casa para disculparse por lo ocurrido con Sasuke y el mismo al que ella le había gritado todas esas cosas tan hirientes.

La ojiplata estaba asombrada, aquel día en que fue a su casa ella no lo había notado bien, pero era un chico guapo, sobre todo por el look que llevaba en ese momento, esa camiseta negra con una extraña espiral en frente, pegada a su bien trabajado pecho junto con esos jeans algo desgastados lo hacían lucir de maravilla, Hinata se reprendió mentalmente por pensar ese tipo de cosas cuando lo que en realidad necesitaba era pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan grosera aquel día.

Naruto buscaba una mesa para por fin poder pedir su tan amado ramen y comer tranquilo, después de saludar a todos los meseros pues estos ya lo conocían por que el asistía casi a diario a comer allí ya que el ramen que preparaban en ese lugar era lo mas rico que había probado en mucho tiempo, noto una mesa vacía y se dirigió hacia ella, pero al pasar junto a una mesa noto a alguien que reconoció de inmediato, esos ojos perla jamás los podría olvidar, eran tan hermosos como la mismísima luna, estaba dándose valor para acercarse y saludarle, pero…

**xxx NARUTO POV**. **xxx**

_Me encantaría acercarme y poder saludarla ¡dattebayo! ¿pero que podría decirle?…."hola me recuerdas soy el baka que provoco el accidente con tu marido y a causa de eso el murió" me golpearía y no la culparía si reaccionara así, pero… es que luce tan linda, se ve diferente a ese día que fui a su casa hace un mes, mes en el cual cada noche recuerdo sus bellos ojos al mirar la luna… ¡NO¡ (agito su cabeza para borrar la imagen de Hinata), mejor me voy para que no la incomode con mi presencia, no le quiero causar mas daño… al menos, no mas de el que ya le he causado._

**_xxx FIN NARUTO POV. xxx_**

Justo en el momento en que Naruto daba la vuelta para retirase, sintió que una delicada y suave mano lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo, al girar su cabeza abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que quien lo había detenido era nada menos que la poseedora de aquellos ojos de los que tanto se había enamorado.

-Espere señor Namikaze, necesito hablar con usted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas finales:**_

_**¡Wow!**_

_Naruto y Hinata se encontraron, ¿que pasara de ahora en adelante?_

_¿Hinata habra perdonado al Namikaze?_

_¿Como reaccionara Naruto?_

_esta y mas incógnitas serán reveladas el próximo capitulo de este fic titulado... **"FELICIDAD, DOLOR Y UN PASO AL AMOR" **_

_Si gustan dejarme algún review comentando mi trabajo sera bienvenido y felizmente aceptado, así que para mi futura inspiración en el siguiente capitulo, necesito que me digan que les gusta y que no les gusta de este fic, yo gustosa resolveré__ sus dudas si es que tienen alguna_**_ n_n_**

_Mientras tanto me despido recordandoles que actualizo cada semana ya sea lunes o martes, así no se perderán algún capitulo jajaja_

_Cuidense mucho y nos leemos la proxima semana, besos y abrazos al por mayor para ustedes mis queridos lectores de parte de su amiga:_

**_Oyuky chan ¡sayo!_**


	10. CAP 10 CHARLA DE AMIGOS

_Ohayo mis queridos amigos, aqui estoy con ustedes de nueva cuenta como cada inicio de semana para traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta su historia, espero que les guste este capitulo lleno de NaruHina... etto... el romance viene despues n_n aunque el amor se comienza a sentir en el aire, ¿no les parece bien? ... yo se que si les gustara XD_

_Pues no los entretengo mas y los dejo con el capitulo 10 de esta historia (el capi anterior puse que era el numero 8 y no, era el numero 9... error de botón jeje gomen XP)_

**_¡DISFRÚTENLO!_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**__****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**  


**CAP. 10 ······ CHARLA DE AMIGOS ······**

Justo en el momento en que Naruto daba la vuelta para retirase, sintió que una mano lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo, al girar la cabeza abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que, quien lo había detenido era nada menos que la poseedora de aquellos ojos de los que tanto se había enamorado.

-Espere señor Namikaze, necesito hablar con usted.

El rubio sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el suave contacto de la pequeña mano de Hinata en su brazo, no sabia si esa sensación era solamente producto de su imaginación o en realidad estaba pasando, sus ojos azules miraban fijamente la mano de la ojiperla sobre su brazo, por mas que quisiera no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo en esos instantes, hasta que la voz de la chica lo saco de esa linda ensoñación…

-Señor Namikaze, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-Em… si… lo siento no…- Naruto se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo mientras las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no podía emitir algún sonido coherente, haciendo que Hinata soltara una pequeña risita por la actitud divertida del rubio.

-Lo siento… no era mi intención asustarlo, solo quiero hablar con usted un momento, claro si puede y tiene tiempo.

¿Tiempo? Claro que tenía tiempo para esa bella mujer que había sido la causante de sus desvelos, y ahora no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hablar más calmadamente con ella, iba a reiterarle sus disculpas.

-Por su…puesto, será un placer señora Uchiha- Esas ultimas dos palabras dolieron decirlas mas de lo que se imagino el rubio.

-Venga aquí (mostrando la mesa donde estaba sentada hace unos momentos la ojiperla) estaba a punto de comer y por lo que veo usted también ¿no es así?- Ambos se sentaron.

-Si… pero si la incomodo… es decir no quiero… molestarla.

-Para nada, al contrario, me da gusto que haya aceptado hablar conmigo pues…- Hinata jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos cosa que no hacia desde hace bastantes años cuando aun era novia de Sasuke. –quería pedirle disculpas… por como lo trate ese día que fue usted a mi casa- Seguía jugando con sus dedos y había agachado la mirada, pero aun así se podía notar el pequeño rubor que tenia en sus mejillas.

-¿Disculpas?... Oh… no señora, usted no tiene por que disculparse, estaba en todo su derecho, hasta pudo haberme golpeado y lo hubiera entendido…- Naruto movía sus manos al frente como tratando de negar lo que decía la chica. -no es fácil que llegue alguien de la nada y le confiese lo que yo le dije.

-Agradezco que piense de esa forma, pero yo se que no fue justa la forma en que lo trate y mucho menos fue justo todo lo que le dije ese día, quiero que sepa que estaba muy dolida y… pues… también estaba enojada con la vida por haber perdido a mi esposo, desgraciadamente, después de 10 largos años no había podido superar su muerte y, supongo que cuando usted llego y me conto lo que había sucedido, toda esa rabia y frustración salieron de inmediato en su contra, me desahogue diciéndole esas cosas tan hirientes, pero no era lo correcto, yo en mi interior lo sabia y me reclame por ello… (Suspiro) después de que usted se fue mi amiga y yo platicamos y me hizo ver las cosas mas claramente, entonces me arrepentí de todo lo que le había dicho pero ya era muy tarde, usted ya se había ido.

Hinata hizo una pausa, Naruto iba a hablar pero ella con una seña le pidió que la dejara continuar.

-Créame que mis intenciones de disculparme son sinceras, estuve tentada en pedirle su número de celular a mi primo Neji para hablar con usted y aclarar lo sucedido y ahora que lo encontré en este lugar le pido que por favor acepte mis disculpas… estoy muy apenada con usted… en verdad lo siento- La peliazul puso una de sus manos cubriendo sus ojos pues sentía que de un momento a otro las lagrimas la iban a traicionar.

Naruto al ver que Hinata estaba a punto de llorar, tomo su mano retirándola para que no le ocultaran sus bellos ojos y con voz dulce y mirándola directamente a los ojos le respondió…

-Señora… usted es… maravillosa… perdón por mi atrevimiento, pero en verdad me sorprende que a pesar de saber quien soy y lo que hice, usted este aquí pidiéndome disculpas, agradezco su nobleza ¡dattebayo!- El Namikaze aun sostenía entre la suya la mano de la Hyuga, podía sentir que esta temblaba y algo le decía que no era por lo que había dicho, si no por que había algo que, como a el, le afectaba a la chica al sentir aquel contacto.

-Gracias…- El rubor comenzaba a quemar sus mejillas pues aquella mano fuerte le producía una linda sensación. –Pero… aun no me a dicho si acepta mis disculpas-

-¡Je! Esta bien, pero… con una condición.

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y la curiosidad le hizo preguntar…

-¿Cual es… esa condición señor Namikaze?

-Pues vera…- Decía mientras se rascaba la punta de la nariz. –acepto sus disculpas si ya no me dice mas señor, creo que no estoy tan viejo como para que me diga así, solo dígame por mi nombre por favor, claro si no es mucha molestia.

-Etto… es… esta bien, pero ahora yo también le pido un favor- Comenzaba a jugar de nuevo con sus dedos por los nervios que regresaban a ella.

A Naruto este gesto le pareció algo adorable, como era posible que a pesar de ser toda una hermosa mujer, pudiera tener esos actos tan lindos como si fuera una pequeña niña. – ¿Un favor?

-Si, etto… ¿podría decirme solo Hinata? Digo, tampoco soy tan vieja- Las mejillas de Hinata parecían ya dos tomates.

-Esta bien señ… digo, Hinata, entonces ahora podemos… no se… ser ¿amigos?

-¿Amigos?- Decía HInata mientras con la vista notaba que aun seguían agarrados de las manos, cosa que aumento el sonrojo, si es que podía ser más. –Esta bien Naruto, seremos amigos de hoy en adelante- Decía sin siquiera intentar soltar el agarre.

Naruto que se dio cuenta de la situación y repentinamente soltó aquella mano tan suave y al igual que Hinata se sonrojo muchísimo. –Me… parece buena idea.

En ese momento llegaron los platillos que habían pedido, no sin antes recibir Naruto una sonrisa picara por parte de el mesero, este solo atino a hacerle señas que se retirara y el mesero se fue para comentar a los demás el chisme de su mejor cliente.

La comida transcurrió con mucha normalidad, la platica que ellos tuvieron fue de cosas triviales, nada muy personal, Hinata disfrutaba de las ocurrencias del rubio, le agradaba su compañía, se sentía realmente bien, cosa que no había sentido en muchos años, ni siquiera cuando estaba en compañía de su primo Neji o de TenTen, por su parte Naruto no podía creer que estuviera en compañía de quien hace un mes pensó seria alguien imposible de ser su amiga y que agradecía al destino por haber provocado ese encuentro, quien lo iba a pensar que al ir por algo de ramen a su restaurant favorito se encontraría con ella y que se harían amigos, una sonrisa zorruna se dibujo en su rostro al pensar eso.

La tarde se fue convirtiendo en noche y ambos seguían muy divertidos contando sus anécdotas hasta que el celular de Hinata sonó haciéndola dar un pequeño salto por el susto, tomo el celular y dio una seña para que Naruto la esperara un momento y contesto…

-¿Diga?

-_Mami, ¿donde estas? Yo estoy aquí en casa con Sasuke y como vimos que no estabas nos preocupamos, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-_Calma cariño, estoy en un restaurant, en el centro comercial, no te preocupes, no tardare mucho.

Naruto un poco preocupado pregunto…

-¿Esta todo bien Hinata?

Hinata le hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y siguió hablando con su hija, pero Akai escucho la voz masculina que le hablaba a su mama…

-¿_Esa es una voz masculina mamá? ¡Wow! que bien... me da gusto que por fin tengas un galán, ¿ya ves que no era tan difícil?_

_-_No digas eso hija, solo es un amigo.

El rubio se desanimo al escuchar esa frase pero inmediatamente se alegro al notar el nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojiperla, eso denotaba que ella podía sentir algo por el, tal vez solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que… Naruto sacudió un poco la cabeza para que esas ideas se borraran, como podía siquiera pensar en eso, pretender a la mujer de quien por su culpa murió… eso seria bizarro, simplemente imposible, ahora solo se conformaría con ser su amigo.

_-Vamos mamá no seas tan tímida, sabes que me gustaría que fueras feliz con alguien que te ame y…_

_-_Hablaremos cuando llegue ¿si? No te preocupes, estaré bien, te llevare algo de cenar ¿esta bien?... si, si ya se, ramen de pollo, como siempre, adiós hija, te quiero.

Hinata colgó y se disculpo con Naruto, este con una sonrisa le hizo saber que todo estaba bien.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, supongo que tu hija estaba preocupada.

-Si, es que me cuida mucho, cuando murió Sasuke a pesar de ser muy pequeña le prometió a su padre que siempre cuidaría de mi y lo esta cumpliendo muy bien- Una sincera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Naruto solo agacho la mirada al escuchar eso pero inmediatamente Hinata se dio cuenta de su error y trato de tranquilizarlo….

-Naruto, no te sientas culpable, tu no eres el responsable de la muerte de Sasuke, solo fue el destino y nada mas- Ella poso sus manos encima de las de aquel rubio, este quedo sorprendido de la chica, definitivamente el no soportaría verla solo como una amiga.

-Gracias por eso Hinata, me quitas un gran peso de encima,

Ambos sonrieron y conversaron por unos minutos mas, luego ella se disculpo con el chico pues se tenia que ir y llevarle la cena a su hija, este sin dudarlo se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa, al principio Hinata se negó, pero el Namikaze insistió que si comenzaban a ser amigos por que no permitía que la llevara a su casa, a lo que la peliazul después de tanto ruego acepto gustosa, después de pedir la comida para llevar y que se las entregaran se fueron a la casa de Hinata, el trayecto fue muy corto y un poco incomodo, pues entre ellos se podía sentir la atracción pero ninguno atinaba a decir nada, llegando a su destino, Naruto se bajo de el coche y le abrió la puerta de este a la chica muy caballerosamente y la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y cuando Hinata estaba a punto de hablar, se abrió la puerta de la casa asomándose la chica Uchiha e interrumpiendo lo que su madre estaba a punto de decir…

-Hola, soy Akai Uchiha mucho gusto señor, usted debe ser el amigo de mi mamá ¿cierto?- Akai extendió la mano para saludar a Naruto y este devolvió el gesto aunque se sintió un poco abrumado por la pregunta de la chica.

-Si, soy Naruto Namikaze, mucho gusto Akai.

-Akai….- Hinata estaba ruborizada por el comportamiento de su hija.

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy, hasta luego Hinata, adiós Akai, gusto en conocerte.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Por que no pasas? O… ¿te gustaría venir a cenar mañana?- Akai no paraba de hablar.

-¡Akai!- Hinata no podía estar más roja como en esos momentos.

-No lo se, creo que no es muy buena idea, ¿verdad Hinata?

-Cla…ro que… si Naruto, eres bienvenido cuando quieras- Hinata decía mientras volvía a jugar con sus dedos.

-Esta decidido, mañana nos veremos, la cena es a las 8 ¿esta bien?, los dejo solos para que se despidan, hasta mañana señor Namikaze, nos vemos a dentro mamá- Dicho esto cerro la puerta sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de el rubio.

Ambos se miraron algo apenados, no sabían lo que acababa de suceder, solo sabían que aquel torbellino llamado Akai los había puesto en aprietos y ahora tenían una cita para el día siguiente, Naruto se despidió sin salir de su asombro y le dijo a Hinata que el llevaría el postre, fue lo único que atino a decir, acto seguido este se subió a su auto y se fue mientras que Hinata veía como este se perdía a la distancia, cuando el auto de el rubio se perdió de vista Hinata entro a su casa y cuando cerro la puerta se dirigió hacia la recamara de su hija gritando…

-¡AKAI! ¡Estas en problemas jovencita!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**__****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

___**Jeje, ¿que les pareció la **intromisión** de Akai?**_

Muy oportuna ¿cierto? solo por eso ya me comienza a caer muy bien esa chica jajaja ¿y a ustedes?

Ojala que también les comience a agradar este OC

Ya saben que lo que mas feliz me hace son sus comentarios asi que por favor, comenten sobre este capitulo...

díganme ¿que les pareció?

¿es bueno o malo?

¿les gusto?

¿lo odiaron?

¿que piensan que le falto?

¿escribiré algún día un sasusaku? O_o perdón, esta pregunta no iba aquí XD

Me despido mis queridos amigos, cuidence mucho y que la vida les sonría siempre, son los deseos de su amiga Oyuky chan ¡matta ne!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	11. CAP 11 SOMBRAS DEL PASADO

_**¡OHAYO QUERIDOS AMIGOS LECTORES!**_

_Antes que nada déjenme pedirles una disculpa sincera por haberme retrasado al subir este capitulo..._

_lo que sucede es que estuve muy ocupada con unas cosas, ademas de que ayer (7 de diciembre) estuve de fiesta festejando mi primer aniversario de casada... espero que me sepan comprender ya que estaba muy emocionada de paseo con mi marido n_n_

_También ayer nos fuimos a ver la nueva película de Harry Potter ya que por motivos de trabajo de mi marido no habiamos podido ir T_T y cuando salimos del cine ya era muy noche, por esa razón ya no pude subir el capi, ya que tenia muchísimo sueño y al día siguiente había que madrugar._

_En fin, espero que este capitulo les guste ya que de qui en adelante saldrá un nuevo personaje (no muy querido para mi por cierto) que hará de esta trama algo mas emocionante y no le pondrá las cosas fáciles a la pareja NaruHina que recién comienza a formarse, por cierto, gomen por lo corto de este capitulo, es que la inspiración estuvo escasa XP les prometo tratar de hacer los capitulos siguientes un poco mas largos ¿ok?_

_Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 11 de esta historia..._

**_¡DISFRÚTENLO!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAP. 11 ······ SOMBRAS DEL PASADO ······**

Hinata entro a su casa y cuando cerro la puerta se dirigió hacia la recamara de su hija gritando…

-¡AKAI… Estas en problemas jovencita!

Akai, que sabia lo que su mamá estaba por hacerle se encerró en su recamara y fingió dormir cuando escucho afuera la amenaza de su furiosa madre, Hinata había llegado afuera de esa habitación y con golpes un poco fuertes llamaba a su hija que la había casi rifado y entregado con moño y todo a aquel chico Namikaze…

-Akai… ¡sal inmediatamente jovencita¡ ¿Quién te crees… Cupido?... sábete bien jovencita que no estoy en busca de pareja ni mucho menos estoy interesada en Naruto- Dicho esto Hinata logro escuchar una pequeña risa de su hija, la conocía bien y esa risa le hacia saber que en su loca cabeza de adolecente estaba preparando un plan para emparejarla con el rubio.

La ojiperla seguía tocando aunque mas suave, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, así que decidió jugarse su carta maestra.

-Ah, ¿no vas a salir? Entonces déjame decirte mi querida niña que mañana no vas a tener premiso de salir con Sasuke kun y si me enfado mas, no saldrás con tus amigas en una semana…- Hinata sabia que esa advertencia siempre daba resultado y haciendo una cuenta mental regresiva espero la salida de su hija… –Tres, dos, uno…-

Y antes de que Hinata contara el cero la puerta de la habitación se abrió muy poco, apenas una pequeña rendija donde solo se podía ver el rostro "angelical" de la azabache.

-¿Qué se te ofrece mamita…?- Akai seguía solo asomando por aquella rendija su rostro.

La mujer peliazul se cruzo de brazos y con un tono molesto se dirigió a su hija.

-Pensé que dormías hijita- Decía en tono sarcástico,

-Para nada mami, es que no escuche tu hermosa voz cuando me hablaste la primera vez ¿tu crees?

-Ahh, aja, y… me podrías decir ¿que pretendes con Naruto? Dime de una vez tus perversos planes para que este prevenida.

-¿Yooooo? Nada… emm… bueno veras… es solo que…me pareció muy buena idea invitarlo a cenar, se nota que es un buen hombre y muy guapo ¿verdad mami?

-Tienes razón hija, es muy guapo, pero como tu lo invitaste a cenar, tu serás la chef- Hinata se daba media vuelta dirigiéndose a la sala con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¡¿QUEEE? ¡No es justo mamá!

-Jajaja, lo siento señorita, pero ya esta decidido y ahora ven a cenar que te traje el ramen de pollo que me pediste.

A la chica le cambio la cara de frustración a una de total felicidad al escuchar nombrar su platillo favorito, desde que tenia 3 añitos comenzó a desarrollar el gusto por esa comida, Hinata no sabia de donde había sacado ese gusto pues a Sasuke por nada del mundo lo podía hacer comer eso y a ella no le disgustaba, pero tampoco se podría decir que era su platillo favorito, cuando volteo hacia la mesa observo a su hija ya sentada degustando la cena que le había comprado.

-Mamá, ven, platícame como te fue con ese galanazo del señor Namikaze… ¿donde lo conociste?... picarona que guardadito te lo tenias- Decía Akai dando unas palmadas en la silla junto a la de ella para que su mamá se sentara.

-Por favor hija, no comiences con eso, Naruto es solo un amigo y lo conocí hace un mes, el… era un amigo de tu padre.

Hinata platico largo y tendido con su hija, contesto cada pregunta que la ojinegra le hacia pícaramente, solo que la peliazul decido omitir el incidente que hubo entre Sasuke y Naruto hace años pues pensó que la podría lastimar por los recuerdos, ya se lo platicaría algún día con mas calma… también no quería que se decepcionara de el rubio pues ella presentía que la cena de el día siguiente no seria la ultima y rogaba por que ese presentimiento fuera cierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que en un departamento del centro de la ciudad de Konoha se encontraba un chico rubio con la mirada perdida, estaba en su habitación acostado extrañamente mirando hacia la nada, recordando como cada noche desde que los observo por primera vez… recordando aquellos ojos grises, embelesándose con aquellos ojos perlados muy similares a la luna llena, el, se sentía el hombre mas feliz del planeta y con toda la suerte sobre si mismo ya en un solo día había cambiado su vida para bien, apenas ayer se repetía que lo que sintió por Hinata desde la primera vez que la vio era imposible y ahora…

**NARUTO POV.**

_No puedo creer que mañana valla a cenar con ella… con Hinata, con mi ojos de luna… Debo agradecerle a su hija por haberme invitado a cenar, por que, si ella no me hubiera invitado, yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a siquiera invitarla a tomar un café… solo espero que mañana salga todo perfecto, no quiero quedar frente a ella como un baka y echarlo todo a perder, en verdad me gusta mucho y hasta puedo asegurar que la … que la amo ¿y como no amar a esa mujer?... Es bella, ¡hermosa diría yo! es muy buena y noble, me perdono… a pesar de haberle causado tanto dolor, inclusive puedo apostar que no le soy del todo indiferente, note esta tarde el rubor que tenia en sus mejillas cada vez que yo la miraba… estoy decidido,¡ voy a luchar por su amor, ¡dattebayo!_

**FIN NARUTO POV.**

Naruto seguía ilusionándose, pensando en como conquistar a la ojiperla, pero el timbre de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-¿Quién demonios osa interrumpir mis pensamientos… ¿Diga?- Al escuchar la voz que provenía de el otro lado del teléfono cambio su expresión, si hace un momento se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, ahora se notaba que el enojo que se apoderaba de su cara.

-_Hola querido, ¿como estas?_

-¡Que diablos quieres¡ te dije muy claramente la ultima vez que nos vimos que no quería saber nada mas de ti.

_-Por Kami querido, ¿por que te portas tan grosero conmigo? si sabes que yo a ti te amo tanto- _Naruto pudo notar cierto sarcasmo en esa frase.

-Déjate de estupideces y dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres, ¿Quién te dio mi número de teléfono?- Naruto se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar furioso de un extremo a otro de su habitación.

-_Solo quiero saber como estas… ¿quiero saber si aun me extrañas?_

_-¿_Extrañarte? ¡JA! No me hagas reír, ni que fueras tan importante.

_-¡Soy importante y lo sabes! O es que… ¿acaso ya no recuerdas cuando me suplicabas que no te dejara? Recuerdo muy bien que te arrodillaste con tal de que me quedara a tu lado- _Soltó mordaz la dueña de esa voz seductora y muy femenina.

El rubio no supo que contestar, ella era capaz de dejarlo sin argumentos, ella sabia muy bien como humillarlo y no dudaba un segundo en hacerlo cada vez que tenia oportunidad, ella era la mujer mas fría y cruel que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra, era muy diferente a Hinata, ella, su ojos de luna jamás lo trataría así, ella no…

-¡Deja de molestarme de una maldita vez, tus palabras ya no surten el mismo efecto que antes, ahora ya no me importas, solo eres una mancha negra en mi vida, una sucia mancha que quisiera borrar de golpe!

_-¡Jajajaja! ¿Estas seguro querido? Yo digo que no es así, es mas, estoy segura que si me vuelves a ver ,irremediablemente volverás a caer de rodillas a mis pies._

-No apuestes por ello ¿me oíste?... Por que vas a perder- Naruto siseo esto ultimo, podía sentir su sangre hervir mientras que apretaba sus manos en puños.

_-No me retes Naruto ,¡no me retes! Por que sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero y si me lo propongo puedo hacer que me vuelvas a rogar, que vengas a mí… arrastrándote, implorándome que regrese contigo._

_-_Vete al demonio, no me vuelvas a buscar ¿ENTENDISTE?- Dicho esto corto la llamada e inmediatamente apago el celular, tenia miedo de que esa bruja tuviera el descaro de volver a llamarlo.

**NARUTO POV.**

_Después de la felicidad que sentí al pensar en la cena de mañana con Hinata… __**ella **__tenía que llamar y arruinar mi felicidad._

_Como siempre… ella sabe como hacerme sentir miserable, ¡pero ya no más! a partir de este día luchare por conseguir la felicidad que se me negó durante 10 largos años de dolor, sufrimiento y culpa, sobre todo culpa, pero ahora que Hinata me ha perdonado esa culpa quedara en el olvido, al igual que la miserable vida que lleve al lado de aquella mujer que solo era movida por la vanidad y la avaricia, aquella mujer que me llevo a la locura del deseo y el placer, aquella miserable mujer que solo estuvo conmigo cuando tenia fama y gloria en el automovilismo y que después de que decayera mi fama y mis finanzas también, me abandono sin remordimientos, sin tomar en cuenta que yo la amaba que, la veneraba como si fuera una diosa, que casi podía pisar el suelo por el que pisaba… y pensar que por ella casi me quito la vida… ¡Maldita seas mujer, maldigo el día que te entregue mi corazón y me lo regresaste echo pedazos, maldito sea el momento que me enamore de ti como un idiota!... _

…_¡MALDITA SEAS SAKURA HARUNO!_

_**FIN DE NARUTO POV.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Que tal?**_

_Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban... _

_bueno tal vez si ¬¬._

_**Jajajaja **el chiste es que aparecio mi queridisima (aja¬¬U) Sakura Haruno como una mujer fria y codiciosa, mmm... creo que tengo una obsesión por ponerla siempre asi en mis fics, jeje_

_Espero en verdad que este capitulo haya sido de su total agrado y como siempre les pido que si les gusto mi trabajo dejen un muy, muy, muuuyyyy gratificante review con sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones ya sean buenas o malas sobre esta historia (ya saben que mientras no sea groserías yo recibo de todo n_n)_

_Y por ultimo quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos aquellos que siempre dejan un review despues de cada capitulo, muchisimas gracias por que sin ustedes esta historia no seria posible XD_

_en el siguiente capitulo pondré sus nick para que todo el mundo del fic se entere de quienes son... (ademas así hago tiempo para que mas gente se una a esta lista dejando un review en este capitulo jajaja así que ya lo saben, dejen un review y su nombre aparecerá en la lista de agradecimientos el próximo capitulo n_-)_

_Por hoy me despido mis queridos amigos no sin antes desearles la mejor semana de sus vidas y que la suerte los tome de la mano siempre... reciban muchísimos besos de parte de su amiga..._

_ **Oyuky chan... ¡matta ne!**_


	12. CAP 12 VISITA INESPERADA

_**¡Ohayo mis queridos lectores!**_

_De antemano les ofrezco una sincera disculpa ya que no tengo perdón por el retraso el subir este capitulo hasta apenas y aunque solo fueron dos días de retraso, se que deben haber estado desilusionados pues han de haber pensado que ya no lo subiría pero se equivocaron mis queridos lectores, yo siempre cumplo y aunque tarde pero aquí esta el capitulo 12 de esta historia._

_He recibido comentarios pidiéndome que no me retrase al subir los capis de este fic por estar subiendo los de mi nuevo fic, pero desde ya les digo que este fic __**"FELICIDAD, DOLOR Y UN PASO AL AMOR" **__es mi prioridad así que no te me asustes mi querida__**Princess311**__ no dejare votado este fic y creo les agradara saber que aquí, por fin comienza el verdadero NaruHina._

_En fin no los entretengo más y los dejo para que disfruten de este capitulo…_

_**¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**CAP. 12 ······ VISITA INESPERADA ······**

El día amenazaba con ser demasiado caluroso pues apenas comenzaban a aparecer los primeros rayos del sol y estos calentaban mas de lo normal, aun así prometía ser un día bastante agradable.

El despertador sonó en aquel departamento de soltero que se ubicaba en el centro de la pacifica ciudad de Konoha, el dueño de aquel lugar, no se percato del sonido de este, pues en realidad había pasado muy mala noche ¿el motivo? Simple… la llamada que había recibido la noche anterior lo había dejado muy molesto y preocupado a la vez, por esa razón no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta ya muy altas horas de la madrugada, así que a pesar de ser muy escandalosa aquella alarma, el chico rubio ni siquiera la escucho, haciendo que el reloj apagara su escandaloso sonido por si solo.

Horas después la molesta luz daba directamente a la cara de Naruto haciendo que este abriera sus ojos y cerrándolos de inmediato por la ceguera momentánea que provoco la luz del sol…

-¡Maldicion!- Naruto se restregaba fuertemente los ojos, como si de eso dependiera que su vista regresara mas rápidamente.

**xxx NARUTO POV xxx**

_¡MALDICION! ¿Que demonios pasa? El sol me dejo ciego… pero como es posible, el sol no da en esta habitación hasta cerca de las doce del…_

_¡Doblemente maldición! Observo el reloj y me doy cuenta que estoy en lo cierto, es mas de medio día y yo apenas estoy despertando, pase muy mala noche, todo por culpa de… de ella, ahora que lo pienso, ¿para que me habrá llamado? Bueno, estoy seguro que para molestarme, pero siento que hay otra cosa detrás de su llamada… solo espero que no ocurra lo de la otra vez y yo como un verdadero baka estuve a punto de…_

_Mejor ni pensarlo, hoy es un gran día, así que no me lo echare a perder pensando en cosas que no valen la pena._

**xxx FIN NARUTO POV xxx**

El rubio ojiazul se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha, después de 15 minutos de relajarse con el agua caliente deslizándose por su cuerpo, salió cubierto solo con una toalla que estaba amarrada a su cintura, no había tenido mucho animo de secar su cuerpo correctamente lo que provoco que su cabello aun siguiera mojado y que las gotas de agua resbalaran por todo su pecho hasta morirse justo donde comienza la toalla.

Naruto se dispuso a "desayunar" pues, a pesar de que no tenia mucho que había despertado, su hambre no lo perdonaba y le hiso saber con un gruñido que necesitaba alimento urgentemente, saco de la alacena ramen instantáneo y en lo que esperaba a que estuviera listo, el timbre de su departamento sonó, no se pregunto quien era pues el único que lo visitaba era Neji, además no tenia mucho viviendo nuevamente en Konoha por lo que decir que había echo muchas amistades seria mentir, así que tal y como se encontraba vestido o mejor dicho no vestido abrió la puerta de su casa.

Naruto no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no podía articular palabra alguna por la sorpresa de saber quien era su visitante, claro esta que Neji no era quien se encontraba frente a el, era una chica, la mas bella que habían visto sus azulinos ojos, era la chica que tanto le provocaba un fuerte sentimiento en el corazón…

-¿T…tu?- Naruto tartamudeaba señalando hacia ella.

-Go…men Naruto, cre…creo que es.. un mal momen…to- Aquella chica se disculpaba con un enorme ardor en sus mejillas, aunque su vista estuviera bien plantada en el piso podía sentir que el rubor en sus mejillas podía ser notado perfectamente por Naruto, causado por observar que este se encontraba solo con una pequeña toalla puesta.

El ojiazul no se había percatado que, la poca ropa que llevaba era lo que provocaba aquella actitud tímida de la ojiperla.

-Pasa por favor Hinata, la verdad no esperaba tu visita, es más, ni siquiera pensé que supieras donde vivo- El rubio se hacia a un lado para dar paso a la ojiperla pero ella no entraba, seguía inmóvil en su lugar.

-Etto… veras… yo solo… quería avisa…rte que si…- Hinata seguía con la mirada al piso y jugaba con sus dedos índices.

-Vamos Hinata, no seas tímida, pasa.

Sorpresivamente Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata y la llevo dentro del departamento, pero se sintió un poco extraño pues Hinata no levantaba la vista para nada y trataba de decirle algo, aunque el tartamudeo se lo impedía.

-Dime Hinata, ¿sucede algo?- El rubio se detuvo y pregunto angustiado al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

La chica peliazul por fin se atrevió a levantar el rostro para responderle, pero un pecho perfectamente marcado cubierto por unas gotas de agua que resbalaban por el, como invitándola a que se empapara allí mismo juntando su cuerpo con el de el rubio, la hicieron callar, ahora podía apreciar bien lo que en un principio no pudo, pues el verlo solo en toalla la hizo mirar hacia abajo de inmediato sin siquiera prestar atención al cuerpo tan perfecto que ahora admiraba… el pequeño detalle de la toalla había quedado en el olvido, ahora su vista iba levantándose poco a poco recorriendo cada parte de aquel hermoso cuerpo que no se imaginaba que poseía ese chico de mirada azulina, sus brazos se veían tan fuertes que, si no fuera tan tímida, ahí mismo hubiera comprobado que tan fuerte podían abrazar y ni que decir de su rostro, ese rostro tan varonil y tan inocente a la vez, simplemente irresistible y su cabello… totalmente mojado… ¡por Kami! Tenia deseos de arrojarse inmediatamente sobre aquel cuerpo tan exquisito, pero sus piernas seguían temblando y le impedían siquiera moverse un solo centímetro.

-¡Por Kami, estas ardiendo en fiebre!- Naruto toco la frente de ella al notar el color rojo intenso que cubría sus mejillas y sin siquiera meditarlo la cargo en brazos y la recostó en el sofá…

-Espera aquí, traeré unos paños de agua fría.

Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de marcharse Hinata lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Es… estoy bi…en Naruto… gomen por preocuparte… - Ahora la chica miraba de nuevo al piso tratando de controlar el sonrojo.

-¿Estas segura?... no es ninguna molestia para mi el traerte los paños ¡dattebayo!- Ahora el rubio era quien se ponía nervioso al sentir aun la mano de Hinata en su brazo.

-En verdad… Naruto, estoy bien gracias- Hinata soltó el brazo del chico e intento levantarse, pero el rubio la detuvo.

-Quédate un momento así, descansa en lo que te traigo un vaso de agua ¿ok?- Dicho esto se fue a la cocina por la bebida.

**xxx HINATA POV xxx**

_¿Por que sigo temblando?... mis piernas se niegan a responder, aunque quisiera salir corriendo de aquí no puedo… no puedo, aunque tampoco puedo estar lejos de el, es tan tierno, tan inocente y tan diferente a los demás hombres… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Apenas si lo conozco, no debería pensar esas cosas, etto… yo solo vine a pedirle que convirtiéramos la cena en comida, así podríamos estar mas tiempo jun…tos, siento que mis mejillas se vuelven a sonrojar, será… que … ¿será que… me estoy enamorando de el?_

**xxx FIN HINATA POV xxx**

**-**Ya regrese con el agua- Naruto le da el vaso y Hinata le agradece. –Quería pedirte disculpas, no me había dado cuenta que estaba… bueno… casi desnudo.

-No te preocupes, no me di cuenta- Mintió, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco aliviada de que el rubio se hubiera cubierto con una sudadera y unas bermudas, así al menos no se sonrojaría mas.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Hinata?

-Si Naruto, gracias por tu amabilidad.

-Me alegro, aunque tengo que admitir que estoy muy sorprendido, nunca pensé que tú me pudieras visitar y mucho menos que supieras mi dirección.

-Etto… es que tuve que preguntarle a Neji tu direccion, lamento mucho haberte molestado, pero llame a tu celular y parece que estaba apagado, así que decidí venir hasta aquí, espero que no te moleste.

Naruto recordó que había apagado el celular desde la noche anterior para evitar que esa molestia de pelo rosado lo volviera a llamar. –A si, olvide encenderlo, que baka ¿no?- El chico se rascaba detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía por su supuesto olvido.

-Em, bueno, vine a invitarte a mi casa, se que quedamos en que seria una cena, pero Akai insistió tanto que seria mejor que fueras a comer con nosotras… así que… ¿que dices?

-Wow, que bien, yo estaría feliz de estar conti… con ustedes, gracias por la invitación, y ¿a que hora quieres que valla?

-Si quieres te puedo esperar a que te alistes y nos vamos… juntos- La ultima palabra que pronuncio la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Este bien, solo espera un momento, voy a vestirme, no tardare- Naruto se puso de pie pero noto de nuevo el color en Hinata y se agacho a sentir su frente pues tan despistado como es, pensó que se trataba de la supuesta "fiebre" otra vez. Hinata sintió un escalofrió al sentir el rostro de Naruto tan cerca del suyo.

-Creo que la fiebre esta volvien…- El ojiazul no termino la frase, pues se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de la chica y esta no hacia nada por alejarse, al contrario, la vio tan linda cuando ella cerro los ojos abandonándose a lo que el planeara hacer con ella.

Ambos podían sentir el aliento de el otro, Hinata aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados podía imaginarse a Naruto tan cerca de ella, apunto de… besarla y no haría nada para evitarlo, simplemente se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos, mientras que el rubio se debatía entre besarla o no, sabia que no era lo correcto, mas sin en cambio era algo que deseaba desde que la vio por primera vez, ¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez...

Tomo aquel rostro angelical, tan delicadamente entre sus manos, tenia miedo de que fuera un sueño o una mala decisión que provocaría perderla para siempre, aun así se arriesgaría, podía sentir como Hinata temblaba entre sus manos, se acerco lentamente a sus labios, podía sentir su dulce aliento chocar con su rostro…

-Hina…ta…-

Hinata escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por ese rubio que la estaba martirizando al no atreverse a besarla, estaba a punto de alejarse de el, pero no pudo, sintió los suaves labios de Naruto chocar dulcemente contra los suyos, esa sensación era embriagadora, esos labios eran exquisitos y sabían tan bien, tal como se lo había imaginado. Ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos jalándolo hacia ella, esa era su invitación para profundizar ese beso.

Namikaze sentía toda su sangre hervir, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar presa del deseo, quería llevar mas allá esa situación pero no se atrevía y como si Hinata estuviera leyendo su mente sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello jalándolo, esa fue la invitación que tanto esperaba, el rubio mordió levemente el labio de Hinata provocando que esta diera un pequeño gemido, cosa que aprovecho para abrirse paso dentro de esa boca tan exquisita, ella, al sentir la intromisión no pudo mas que seguir con el juego y esta abrió un poco mas la boca para permitirle el libre acceso a Naruto. Ambos podían sentir sus lenguas ansiosas en un baile sin control, entonces Naruto la tomo de la cintura y la levanto del sofá sin separarse de ella, la atrajo mas hacia el haciendo que ella se aferrara a su cuello y con la otra mano lo sujetara de sus rubios cabellos, en tan solo unos segundos podían declarase adictos el uno del otro, no deseaban que ese beso terminara, podían sentir que el aire comenzaba a faltarles pero ninguno se atrevía a romper esa unión, al contrario se aferraban mas el uno al otro como si al hacer eso Kami se apiadaría de ellos y les regalaría mas tiempo de oxigeno, mas sin en cambio eran dos simples humanos que necesitaban respirar para vivir, por esa causa, muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse.

Hinata aun tenia sus perlados ojos cerrados, mientras que en sus mejillas se marcaba su sonrojo, pero esta vez no era de vergüenza si no de excitación, Naruto por su parte abrió rápidamente sus azulinos ojos para mirar si de verdad había besado a su ojos de luna, al notar que era todo verdad poso su frente en la de ella mientras que ella abría sus ojos, ahora sus perlas mostraban un brillo que desde hace 10 años habían perdido.

-Hinata… yo…- El rubio sonaba nervioso.

-Shhtt, no digas nada, solo deseo que me digas dos simples palabras y con eso bastara- Aun continuaban frente con frente.

-Te amo… Hinata…

Naruto tomo de nueva cuenta el rostro de la chica y la vio directamente a los ojos… -EN VERDAD TE AMO-

De nueva cuenta unieron su labios en un cálido beso, ambos abrazados, aferrándose, deseando que lo que estaba comenzando, no terminara jamás…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_**Se que querrán matarme por esto…**_

_Por dejar este capi hasta aquí, pero créanme que hice todo lo que pude ya que a pesar de la hora (3:00 a.m.) aquí estoy al pie del cañón subiendo el capi._

_Así que les pido que por favor me dejen sus lindos y alentadores comentarios sobre mi humilde trabajo, saben que eso me hace muy feliz y al estar yo feliz la inspiración fluye como agua en un rio… (Soné muy rara ¿no creen?) jaja en fin, me despido deseándoles lo mejor de la vida y mucha suerte y felicidad a los que ya salen por fin de vacaciones n_n_

_Por cierto, se me olvidaba agradecerles por sus lindas felicitaciones por mi aniversario de boda, jeje fue muy lindo leer lo que me desearon, Domo arigato mis queridos amigos... ¡LOS AMO!_

_Pásensela súper y recuerden que su amiga __**Oyuky chan **__los quiere muchísimo… nos leemos en el siguiente __**¡matta ne!**_


	13. CAP 13 REGRESA LA FELICIDAD

_**¡Hola a todos mis lindos lectores!**_

_Deben disculpar mi pequeño retraso pero creanme, no ha sido la semana mas fabulosa que he tenido ¬¬U_

_En primer lugar estoy un poco bloqueada con respecto a la conti del fic de "**ETERNO RESPLANDOR: La obsesión de la luna por el sol**" ya que a pesar de que ya tengo la mitad escrita aun no puedo poner las palabras exactas a lo que mi mente me dicta, por lo que he tenido que borrar y reescribir mas de cuatro veces sin que me guste el resultado aun, así que les pido una enorme disculpa ya que la conti la pondré hasta la siguiente semana... espero que no se molesten conmigo, todo sea por brindarles un buen material para leer a ustedes como lectores, ojala me sepan comprender ya que también parte de mi bloqueo es que tengo una gripe de los mil diablos, la cabeza me duele muchísimo, mis ojitos arden como si no hubiera dormido en semanas y me lloran muchísimo T_T cosa que me impide estar mucho tiempo frente al computador y por si fuera poco la tos se unió a este cóctel de malestares así que, ya se imaginaran, estoy echa una verdadera lastima._

_Pero aun así y a pesar de las circunstancias aquí estoy para dejarles este capitulo que sin duda es uno de mis favoritos... ojala que de ustedes también n_n_

_Ya no seguire con mis quejas y mejor los dejo para que lean este treceavo capitulo..._

_**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**_

**CAP. 13 ······ REGRESA LA FELICIDAD······**

El ambiente estaba plagado de romance y mucho amor, si alguien ahí dentro hubiera sido diabético hubiera muerto por un coma por el nivel tan alto de azúcar, pues la miel que ahí se derrochaba era bastante, pero que mejor ambiente que ese, pues ahí mismo se habían declarado su amor dos personas ansiosas de amar y ser amados y que por tanto tiempo sufrieron cada quien por distintas causas pero que igual habían destrozado su corazón… el chico había entregado su corazón sin reservas y amado con locura y no había sido correspondido, simplemente había sido engañado, usado para beneficio de la supuesta mujer de su vida y que cuando ya no le fue útil, esta simplemente lo desecho cual juguete viejo e inservible… la chica había perdido al gran amor de su vida tras un accidente trágico y en cierta forma sin sentido, lo había visto morir prácticamente frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Ambos habían sufrido de un terrible dolor en el corazón llevándolos casi hasta la muerte, pero ahora, después de 10 años la vida les da una nueva oportunidad de encontrar el amor que cruelmente les fue arrebatado, ¿casualidad? ¿Destino? No importaba como llamarlo, simplemente sabían una cosa, se habían enamorado en tan poco tiempo de la persona que jamás se hubieran imaginado…

Ambos enamorados se separaron después de aquel intenso segundo beso, los dos jadeaban por la falta de oxigeno al estarse besando tan apasionadamente, Hinata con las mejillas totalmente rojas por la excitación y Naruto con un temblor de la cabeza hasta los pies, pero ambos felices de por fin haber demostrado lo que sus corazones en tan poco tiempo comenzaron a sentir el uno por el otro. Hinata miro los ojos del rubio y con una sonrisa sincera le dijo…

-También te amo Naruto… no se como sucedió pero… en verdad me he enamorado de ti.

Naruto acaricio el rostro de la chica con tanta suavidad, cual si fuera el mayor tesoro que poseía. –Dime que no estoy soñando.

Hinata sonrió y con su mano dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo del ojiazul provocando que este diera un respingo por la sorpresa y el dolor.

-Ok, ok, me convenciste, no es un sueño- Naruto sobaba feliz la parte adolorida.

-No, tú eres el sueño… mi sueño y ¿sabes? De este sueño nunca quiero despertar- La chica lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, como si no quisiera que se escapara en ningún momento de sus brazos, pero no podían quedarse así todo el tiempo, tenían una comida pendiente y había cierta pelinegra que los esperaba en casa Uchiha con la comida ya preparada. –Tenemos que irnos o si no Akai sacara su carácter Uchiha y créeme, eso no te gustara para nada verlo.

-Esta bien mi ojos de luna, enseguida me cambio y nos vamos- Naruto se separa de ella y da unos pasos hacia su recamara pero se regresa y toma por sorpresa a la peliazul al besarla rápidamente, este le sonríe de forma traviesa y de nuevo retoma su camino, no sin antes decirle... –Te amo Hinata.

La ojiplata se sentó a esperar a que Naruto regresara, sin embargo al voltear hacia una repisa que se encontraba situada en el lugar mas visible de la casa algo llamó su atención, unas fotos que sin duda sabia muy bien de que se trataban, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la repisa, tomo una de las tantas fotos que se encontraban allí y vio con cierta alegría a los dos hombres que se encontraban posando felices en el pódium, situado en el primer lugar se encontraba un chico pelinegro con unos ojos que ella reconoció a la perfección ya que eran los mismos ojos de los cuales ella se había enamorado perdidamente y los cuales había visto cada mañana al despertar antes de que el destino se lo arrebatara, era Sasuke su primer gran amor, en el puesto del segundo lugar se encontraba irónicamente su nuevo amor, ese chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio tomando con orgullo su medalla de segundo lugar con una mano mostrándola hacia la cámara y con la otra abrazando a un Sasuke que cargaba la copa ganada la cual pertenecía al primer lugar y al igual que el rubio, el pelinegro abrazaba a Naruto, ambos con una gran y sincera sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

Hinata no pudo mas que sonreír por los gratos recuerdos que llegaron a su mente, aunque en cierta forma se sentía mal por haberse perdido de la felicidad de Sasuke al ganar las carreras en las que participaba ya que ella jamás estuvo presente por el temor a que algo malo le llegase a ocurrir, todo por la absurda decisión de nunca acompañarlo a las carreras en las que participaba, -"_Que tonta fui"- _pensó, mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba la imagen de Sasuke y le daba un beso. Dejo la fotografía donde la había encontrado y tomo otra, en esta se veía a Naruto que aunque había quedado en primer lugar, no se notaba nada feliz, es como si estuviera furioso, solo fingía (muy mal por cierto) una sonrisa frente al fotógrafo, el brillo tan especial que hoy alumbran sus ojos azules no estaba, no se parecía en nada al Naruto alegre y feliz que era hoy, dejo la fotografía en su lugar y observo otra que no le dio muy buena espina, en esta se encontraba Naruto abrazando a alguien pero no pudo saber quien era pues la mitad había sido arrancada, la duda le surgió pero decidió ser prudente y no preguntarle nada, recién se habían dado un beso y no creía prudente comenzar a cuestionarlo con respecto a su vida y si las cosas marchaban bien, ya tendría tiempo para preguntar… pero lo que sin duda llamo su atención fue que se notaba en esa fotografía su mirada como perdida, como si estuviera fuera de juicio, otra etapa de Naruto que no le gusto para nada, parecía que estaba como…

-Ya estoy listo Hinata…

La voz de Naruto la sorprendió y la hizo voltear hacia el, el rubio al notar que Hinata observaba aquella fotografía se puso nervioso y sin mas tomo el retrato a la mitad que tanto observaba la ojiplata, lo quito de la repisa e inmediatamente lo aventó al bote de basura que se encontraba a un lado, Hinata por su parte se sorprendió por la acción del rubio y justo cuando iba a preguntarle el por que de lo que hizo este le contesto cual si hubiera leído su mente…

-No me gusta esa fotografía, me trae malos recuerdos- El ojiazul sonreía como si nada a Hinata.

-Si… pero…

-De todas formas pensaba tirarla…- Naruto la interrumpió - ¿nos vamos ya? no quiero hacer enojar a Akai, conozco bien el carácter Uchiha y no quiero ser victima de el- Se rasco detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa infantil.

-Cla… claro, vámonos- Hinata sonaba un poco confundida, pero se decía a si misma que ya habría tiempo para aclarar sus dudas.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del departamento para salir de el, pero antes de salir, Naruto detuvo a la chica y la tomo delicadamente de los hombros haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-Se que… lo que sucedió hace un rato… emm… ninguno de los dos lo planeo… pero…

-¿Que quieres decir?- La ojiplata por un momento temió que el rubio le dijera que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había sucedido.

-¡Diablos! Soy un completo baka- Grito al ver la expresión de tristeza que adopto el rostro de Hinata, así que dejo los hombros de la chica y poso sus manos en el suave y delicado rostro de porcelana y lo atrajo cerca del suyo. –Lo que quiero decir… es que… que… ¿si te gustaría ser mi novia formalmente?… se que te amo con toda mi alma y… bueno… tu me demostraste que también te gusto así que…

-No…- Respondió la Hyuga sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¿No?- Naruto se entristeció al escuchar eso.

-No me gustas… ¡me encantas! Y si, claro que me gustaría ser tu novia.- Dicho esto la peliazul término por acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y le regalo un cálido beso lleno de amor a un Naruto inmensamente feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Salieron del departamento rumbo a la casa de Hinata tomados de la mano y felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que en la casa de la Hyuga se encontraba Akai terminando la comida la cual "gentilmente" su mami le asigno por estar haciéndole de Cupido sin su permiso.

-Sasuke, no seas malo, ayúdame a poner la mesa mientras yo espero a que la comida este lista, mamá ya no tarda en llegar.

-Claro preciosa, en seguida regreso.

-Gracias bebe, no se que haría sin ti.

El chico ojiazul se fue al comedor e hizo lo que su novia le había pedido, mientras que en la cocina Akai estaba dando los últimos toques a lo que seria el banquete de esta misma tarde, pasaron unos minutos y por fin había terminado su labor, la chica Uchiha estaba frente a la estufa probando que tal había quedado todo cuando de pronto dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Sasuke tomándola por la cintura.

-¡Bobo, casi me matas del susto!- La pelinegra puso su mano sobre su pecho, justo encima del corazón como si así tratara de evitar que se saliera por el susto.

-Jaja, lo siento preciosa, no fue mi intención asustarte, es solo que…- Un leve sonrojo se pudo notar en sus mejillas. –te veías tan linda cocinado que… me imagine por un momento que… ya estábamos casados.

La Uchiha puso cara de felicidad y como si en ese momento Sasuke le hubiera pedido matrimonio, esta se arrojo a los brazos del chico Hyuga y lo beso hasta el cansancio, el gustoso recibía su premio sin saber muy bien el por que de tanta efusividad… cuando por fin dejo de ser besado, su novia le pregunto…

-¿En verdad te gustaría casarte conmigo Sasuke?

-¡Si claro!… etto… bueno… en unos años más claro esta, si no nuestros padres nos mataran.

-Te quiero Hyuga Sasuke.

-Y yo a ti mi preciosa Uchiha Akai.

Los chicos se besaron una vez mas demostrándose lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro, tal vez, aun eran muy jóvenes para saber lo que significa amar verdaderamente, pero ellos estaban seguros que, en unos cuantos años mas lo descubrirían y, lo mejor de todo es que lo harían juntos, de eso no tenían ni la menor duda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pues no se que mas escribir... solo que, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado, (miren que me esforcé muchísimo en hacerlo jajaja)_

_Hoy quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me brindan al estar semanalmente pendientes de las actualizaciones de este fic, agradezco de sobremanera a quienes incondicionalmente dejan un grato y lindo review después de cada capitulo, ustedes chicas y chicos son quienes me inspiran para seguir con este proyecto y con las enormes ganas de seguir escribiendo fics por y para ustedes... en serio muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, no los defraudare, se los aseguro n_n_

_Y también agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de leer este fic, muchísimas gracias también a ustedes y, aunque no dejen comentarios se que están ahí por que las cifras no mienten y el contador de lecturas tampoco n_- aunque la verdad si me gustaría que se animaran a dejarme aunque sea una carita expresando lo que sienten cuando terminan de leer cada capitulo, con eso me doy por bien servida..._

_Y para finalizar no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de desearles una linda y muy, pero muy **feliz navidad **en compañía de sus seres queridos, que la paz reine en sus hogares y que la alegría inunde sus corazones para ser felices y disfrutar de la belleza que la vida nos regala, eso y mas son los mejores deseos de su amiga **Oyuky chan**... recuerden que la buena diversión no necesariamente necesita de alcohol... así que ya saben pasensela chido y portence bien jajaja, desde aquí les mando un enorme abrazo (besos no mando por que no quiero contagiarlos n_n) con muchísimo cariño, **¡sayo!**_

_**P.D. No olviden ser buenitos y portarse bien si es que quieren que el tierno y regordete de Santa Claus les traiga lo que pidieron, y si se portaron mal... mejor no pidan nada o solo les dejara un enorme pedazo de carbón en sus zapatitos jajaja... Lo bueno es que yo si fui una buena niña ¬¬U**_


	14. CAP 14 TENTACIÓN

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **_ (_mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no es así?) espero que en este año que recién empieza sus metas se cumplan sin ningún problema, que la salud este presente siempre con ustedes y que la dicha y el amor invadan su casita todo el tiempo... también les quiero agradecer por sus lindos deseos y felicitaciones, millones de gracias por acordarse de su humilde servidora en esas fechas tan importantes para todos... en serio,_ **¡CADA DÍA LOS AMO MUCHÍSIMO MAS!**

_Gomen por no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero con eso de las compras y preparar todo para la cena de año nuevo me dejaron sin ningún tiempo libre para mi y mucho menos para poder subir nada... espero que me entiendan y me sepan disculpar, pero como ahora ya todo esta regresando a la normalidad ya tendré tiempo para actualizar como antes, un capitulo cada semana como siempre n_n_

_Y como les dije, no tuve tiempo de nada, así que tampoco pude escribir el capitulo de mi otro fic y para los que lo leen les pido paciencia, la inspiración ya esta regresando y tendré pronto la continuación, solo les pido unos días mas por favor._

_Y respondiendo a la duda de mi amigo o amiga (gomen no se si eres hombre o mujer n_n) _**SAKUKEN**_ sobre la relación de Akai y Sasuke... no te asustes, no es relación incestuosa ya que Sasuke es hijo adoptivo de los Hyuga, realmente no lleva la sangre de Neji y mucho menos de Akai y creo que en este capi hago mención sobre esto y por eso me pareció lindo poner a ambos jóvenes en un noviazgo... espero haber aclarado tu duda_ **SAKUKEN.**

_Me alegra que no se queden con dudas con respecto a este fic y que se animen a preguntar, créanme que yo gustosisima responderé todas las dudas que tengan._

_Bueno, creo que ya fue mucho de palabras y mejor los dejo con el capi 14 de este fic (que creo fue demasiada la espera jaja).._.

**_¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**__****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**  


**CAP. 14 ······ TENTACION ······**

Afuera de la casa Uchiha se estacionaba un auto negro último modelo ¿sus ocupantes?... una linda pareja que recién había comenzado una relación sentimental, ambos bajaron del vehículo entre risas ya que el rubio estaba contando sus anécdotas de la infancia a Hinata mientras esta reía como hace años no lo hacia…

-… y la profesora se dio cuenta de quien metió esa rana al cajón de su escritorio- Naruto reía de forma un tanto sexy y zorruna, sonrisa que le encantaba mirar a la ojiperla.

-¿Estoy segura que fuiste tú el de la idea ¿o me equivoco?

-Si, pero… es que no podía evitarlo, la maestra me caía muy mal, siempre me reprobaba por hacer travesuras.

.Jajaja, ¿y que esperabas? yo hubiera echo lo mismo en su lugar, te castigaría sin dudarlo- La ojiperla decía mientras abría la puerta de su casa, pero antes de que lo hiciera Naruto la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si.

-Y… ¿Cómo me castigaras?- Dijo con voz ronca y al mismo tiempo sensual cerca del oído de la Hyuga, cosa que la hizo estremecer.

-No… no lo se… tendría que pensarlo- Sus mejillas ardían y se encontraban rojas.

Naruto poco a poco se acercaba a los labios de la peliazul. –El peor castigo que pudiera tener, seria perderte mi hermosa ojiluna- El chico término la distancia entre ellos y la beso dulcemente.

Hinata cerró los ojos y correspondió aquel dulce contacto muy gustosa y feliz, hasta que un ruido del otro lado de la puerta la hizo separarse de Naruto, le hizo una seña a el de que guardara silencio y abrió rápidamente la puerta, del otro lado solo se escucho un fuerte golpe y entraron, Hinata soltó una carcajada al ver a su hija sentada en el piso roja, tan roja como un tomate, mientras que un muy apenado Sasuke trataba de levantar a su "chismosa novia" y Naruto preocupado también se acerco a levantar a Akai.

-¿Te encuentras bien Akai?- Pegunto el rubio a punto de soltar la carcajada pues Hinata lo estaba contagiando.

-S… si… gracias señor Namikaze- Decía mientras se sobaba la "retaguardia" pues la caída de sentón había sido muy dura y dolorosa.

-Dime Naruto, señor Namikaze me hace sentir muy viejo- El chico trato de relajar un poco a la chica ya que noto que estaba muy apenada.

Una vez levantando a la pelinegra ambos hombres se sonrieron sin que lo notara Akai y Hinata abrazaba a su hija y le decía algo al oído…

-¿Ya vez lo que pasa cuando estas de curiosa? me di cuenta que nos espiabas por la mirilla de la puerta- Hinata decía sonriendo aun por lo ocurrido.

-Si mami, prometo no volverlo a hacer- De repente su expresión cambio, ahora sonreía pícaramente. –Aunque ya vi que te besaste con el… ¿ya son novios?

Hinata en apenas un leve susurro le dijo que si esperando no ponerse roja nuevamente.

Después del incidente, todos se acercaron a la mesa pues la comida ya estaba lista y la cocinera no quería que se enfriara por que tendría que calentarla otra vez y no quería levantarse pues aun estaba muy adolorida por el golpe. Toda la comida transcurrió en total normalidad, Sasuke y Naruto se llevaban muy bien, parecía que se conocían de años atrás, aunque lo que logro sorprender al rubio fue el gran parecido con el Sasuke que fue su compañero de profesión, si no hubiera sido por que el chico Hyuga tenia los ojos azules, hubiera jurado que era la reencarnación de su amigo. Akai por su parte estaba feliz por que por fin su madre se estaba dando la oportunidad de volver a amar, sabia que Naruto era una excelente persona, podía darse perfectamente cuenta de todo el amor que le tenia a su mamá, se le notaba en la cara y en como la miraba, aunque aun así, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con el en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, sentía que era su deber aclarar ciertos puntos para que no fuera a hacer sufrir a su mami, después de todo, había prometido a su padre en su tumba que la cuidaría ¿no?

El dia se convirtió en noche pero ellos no se dieron cuenta, la estaban pasando muy bien, Naruto no cabía de felicidad pues sintió que por fin podía pertenecer a una verdadera familia… el reloj marco las 10 de la noche y todos se sorprendieron por lo tarde que era, Sasuke marco a su casa para avisarle a su mamá que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que llegaría en un rato mas, sabia como se ponía su madre de preocupada si no sabia nada de su bebé como insistía TenTen en llamar a Sasuke, eso no le molestaba al chico por que así sabia que a pesar de no ser un Hyuga de sangre si lo era en el corazón de sus padres y hermano, TenTen le suplico que tuviera mucho cuidado y que no tardara mucho, este asintió y después de colgar se despidió de su novia, suegra y de su nuevo amigo…

-Nos vemos mañana preciosa- Sasuke se despedía cariñosamente de su novia, ambos habían salido a despedirse "adecuadamente"

Adentro Naruto hacia lo propio, se despedía de Hinata pues estaba consiente que lo hora ya no era muy adecuada para estar molestando…

-¿Mañana podremos vernos?- Hinata le preguntaba esperando ansiosa un "si" como respuesta.

-¡Claro! bueno, eso si tu querido primo me deja libre por la tarde… aunque si no lo hace me escapare con tal de volver a estar contigo- Naruto sonreía

-¿En que ayudas a mi primo? aun no me lo has dicho- Hinata sabia que la respuesta llevaba consigo las palabras carreras, automovilismo y todas esas cosas de las que ya no quería saber desde hace años, pero se convenció a si misma de que eso había sido un error pues su destino parecía estar ligado a ese deporte de alto riesgo y no podía cambiarlo, solo aceptarlo.

-Lo ayudo a buscar sangre nueva y joven para el automovilismo, también lo ayudo en hacer algunos papeleos, entre otras cosas y ahora que lo recuerdo, prometió que me haría regresar a las carreras pues dice que aun estoy en forma- El rubio le mostro graciosamente el musculo de su brazo al decir "en forma".

-Hinata sintio un hueco en el estomago al imaginar que Naruto regresara a las pistas, no quería que le sucediera lo mismo que Sasuke, aunque logro fingir su preocupación y le dirigió una sonrisa a su rubio. –Y… ¿tú… quieres regresar a eso?

-Mentira si te dijera que no, estaría mas que feliz de regresar y volver a sentir la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo por la velocidad, pero… siento que aun no estoy listo, aun no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió- Los ojos del chico perdieron el brillo tan característico de el al recordar aquel accidente cosa que noto Hinata.

-Olvida eso ¿quieres? Y no entiendo, si quieres regresar al automovilismo, solo hazlo, eso te hace feliz ¿no?- La chica peliazul no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, lo había soltado sin querer por que no lo gustaba ver así a su novio.

-Tienes razón Hinata ¡dattebayo! – Naruto la beso efusivamente. –Le diré a Neji que estoy listo para regresar, gracias mi hermosa ojos de luna, te amo…- Otro beso se hizo presente para despedirse de ella. –Entonces vengo por ti mañana ¿Esta bien?

-Esta bien… mi vida…- Hinata aun no se acostumbraba a decirle así a Naruto, se sentía muy apenada.

Naruto se retiro de la sala en donde se encontraban y se fue directamente a la puerta encontrándose afuera a una parejita que parecía que en cualquier momento se devorarían a besos, al ver esto aclaro su garganta un poco fuerte para que lo escucharan, eso dio resultado pues Akai y Sasuke se separaron, cada uno con las mejillas sonrojadas y nerviosos.

-Emm… yo… hasta mañana preciosa- Sasuke decía a su novia mientras ella se ponía detrás de la puerta para que Naruto no notara su vergüenza y con un ademan de su mano también lo despedía.

-Nos vemos mañana Akai, que descanses- El rubio sonreía pues le pareció tierna la escena, "_el amor a esa edad es hermoso"_ pensó.

-Nos vemos mañana señor Nami… perdón Naruto- Después de despedirse cerro la puerta tras de si.

El rubio Namikaze dio alcance al pelinegro en su auto ya que no iba muy lejos y se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, después de todo ya no eran horas para que un chico de su edad anduviera por ahí, Sasuke acepto con gusto ya que no quería caminar hasta su casa que se encontraba a unas 10 cuadras mas adelante, ambos estuvieron conversando durante el corto trayecto, ya llegando a la casa Hyuga, Sasuke se despidió y se bajo del auto, pero antes de cerrar la portezuela se dirigió a su nuevo amigo y le dijo…

-Naruto, por favor, no hagas sufrir a Hinata-sama, ella es muy buena y ha sufrido demasiado, si de verdad la quieres, hazla feliz, pero si no es así, mejor aléjate de ella, te digo esto por que la aprecio mucho y además es la madre de la chica que amo… aunque, algo me dice que en verdad la quieres, espero no estar equivocado… nos vemos- Dicho esto cerro la puerta del auto y se fue rumbo a su casa.

El oijazul se quedo sin habla, le sorprendió que aquel chico le dijera eso, por un momento sintió que fue su difunto amigo Sasuke quien le había pedido ese gran favor, aunque en el fondo se alegro al saber que Hinata contaba con tan buenas personas a su alrededor. –No la hare sufrir Sasuke, es una promesa- Dijo para el chico y para su desaparecido amigo Uchiha.

Arranco su auto y se fue con rumbo a su departamento mientras recordaba lo maravilloso que había resultado todo el día, no tardo mucho en llegar a su hogar y después de estacionar su auto se adentro a su departamento, camino rumbo a su habitación recordando que en aquella sala apenas hace unas cuantas horas Hinata y el se habían declarado su amor y ahora comenzaban una relación amorosa, que, rogaba a Kami con todas sus fuerzas que jamás terminara, sonrió para si mismo cuando algo llamo su atención, la media fotografía que horas antes había tirado a la basura, ahora se encontraba en su lugar, junto a la fotografía donde estaba el con Sasuke, se acerco a la repisa dispuesto a romperla de una vez y si era necesario quemarla, cuando la tomo en sus manos se sorprendió y su enojo se hizo presente, debajo de aquella mitad, se encontraba la mitad que faltaba, en ella se encontraba la imagen de una bella chica abrazando a alguien y si juntamos las dos partes se puede ver que esa chica esta "abrazando" (pues mas parecía que estaba posando para el fotógrafo) a Naruto, aquella chica lucia cabellos largos y de un color rosa muy poco común, su cuerpo era perfecto, sus senos no tan grandes pero si muy apetecibles a vista de cualquier hombre, sus caderas, sus curvas y sus piernas eran perfectas, no por nada era una modelo, su cuerpo lo decía todo, el rubio estrujo las dos mitades con demasiada rabia, sentía la sangre subir a su cabeza al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula trabado de coraje, esta no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, sabia que no estaba solo en su departamento…

-¿Cariño donde estabas? Me tuviste esperando toda la tarde ya comenzaba a aburrirme- La chica pelirosa se acercaba lentamente caminando muy sexy hacia Naruto, este se encontraba de espaldas y por eso no pudo notar que ella vestía solamente con un neglillé rosa prácticamente transparente pues se podía notar que ella no llevaba sostén lo que hacia ver en todo su esplendor sus pechos y debajo de la delicada prenda también se podía notar una linda y provocativa tanga… sin duda ella estaba dispuesta a seducir nuevamente al rubio.

-¿Cómo diablos diste conmigo Sakura? ¿Quien te dejo entrar?- Naruto aun seguía de espaldas, quería evitar a toda costa mirar a aquella mujer que lo había tomado por su juguete personal cuando ella estaba aburrida de su amante en turno.

-Vamos cariño…- Sakura lo abrazo por la espalda. –te extrañe muchísimo y se que también me has extrañado.

Namikaze pudo sentir como aquellas finas manos quemaban su pecho ante las caricias que le proporcionaba, así que, tratando de ser indiferente se las quito de encima. –Déjate de idioteces y lárgate de una buena vez.

Sakura al sentir como sus brazos eran retirados con brusquedad se acerco mas al rubio pegando sus pechos en la espalda de el, se acerco a su oído y le susurro…

-Te dije que no me retaras, sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero.

En ese momento Naruto se giro para decirle cara a cara que ya no quería nada con ella, pero lo que vio, lo dejo sin palabras, la ropa que estratégicamente se había puesto Sakura había surtido efecto, no pudo decir nada, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, se había quedado como estatua, cosa que aprovecho la pelirosa para besarlo sin que el opusiera ninguna resistencia, Naruto comenzó a corresponder ese beso y la tomo por la cintura, eso hizo que Sakura sonriera al sentirse triunfadora ya que… después de todo, ella siempre ganaba ¿no?...

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**__****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**__****_Se que me odiaran por esto, pero Sakura (pelos de chicle como cariñosamente la llamo ¬¬.) tenia que aparecer para hacer mas intenso este fic._**

___Espero seguir contando con sus lindos reviews para seguir inspirandome con esta historia ya que cuando leo los comenatrios que me escriben mi amino se levanta y me pongo muy feliz n_n_

___Pues creo que ya no tengo mas que decir y escribir asi que los dejo esperando que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo..._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente, mientras tanto cuidence mucho y que sean muy felices... los quiere su amiga** OYUKY CHAN, ¡ganbatte!**_


	15. CAP 15 YA NO MAS

_**¡Ohayo amigos!**_

_Se que este capitulo deberia haber sido subido desde __ayer pero... la verdad no tuve tiempo, es por eso que hasta hoy lo pude subir, espero que me sepan disculpar (valla esto de disculparme se esta volviendo una costumbre en cada capitulo n_nU)_

_Por eso me voy a poner las pilas para no atrasarme en subir nada y escribir los capis con mas __anticipación._

_En fin mejor los dejo para que lean este nuevo capitulo que es el numero 15 de esta historia..._

_¡DISFRÚTENLO!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAP. 15 ······ YA NO MAS ······**

Naruto se giro para decirle cara a cara que ya no quería nada con ella, pero lo que vio, lo dejo sin palabras, la ropa que estratégicamente se había puesto Sakura había surtido efecto, no pudo decir nada, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, se había quedado tan petrificado como una como estatua, cosa que aprovecho la pelirosa para besarlo sin que el opusiera ninguna resistencia, Naruto comenzó a corresponder ese beso y la tomo por la cintura, eso hizo que Sakura sonriera al sentirse triunfadora ya que… después de todo, ella siempre ganaba ¿no?...

L a Haruno sentía que su ego se inflaba como globo al sentir ese beso correspondido , sabia que Naruto nunca podría resistirse a ella, el sabia tan bien como ella que, sexualmente se entendían a la perfección, ambos sabían como darse y recibir placer entre si sin decir ni una sola palabra, se conocían tan bien que si hubiera amor de por medio serian la pareja mas feliz del universo, pero no era el caso, ella solo lo buscaba cuando se cansaba de su amante en turno o cuando su "nueva conquista" dejaba de darle aquellos lujos a los que tanto estaba acostumbrada o simplemente se aburría. Naruto lo sabia y aun así lo aceptaba, intento tantas veces escapar de ella, de sus encantos, cambio de cuidad tantas veces en 10 años que realmente no se acordaba de cuantas exactamente, sabia que solo era el juguete sexual de ella por eso huía, hasta que se dio por vencido, ella siempre sabia donde localizarlo, sabia exactamente donde se encontraba y con una simple visita lo convencía de nuevo, lograba envolverlo en sus encantos, ya que sus reencuentros siempre terminaban desbordando demasiada pasión en la cama y eso hacia que Naruto siempre se ilusionara con que tal vez, esta vez ella había cambiado, pero no, siempre después de unos días o a lo mucho un mes, ella se largaba sin dejar rastro alguno, con un nuevo hombre que pudiera solventar sus gastos y lujos sin importarle en lo mas mínimo los sentimientos del Namikaze, claro, siempre llevándose los pocos o muchos ahorros que este tuviera.

Naruto sintio de nueva cuenta esos labios tan carnosos y tan saboreados por el y por otros hombres, recordó aquella sensación adictiva que tanto disfrutaba al besar a la ojijade, pero… no era igual… ya no era igual, aquel sabor que tanto le gustaba, ahora le sabia a lo mas amargo que jamás hubiese probado, sintió su estomago revolverse…

_-¿Como puedo estar haciendo esto?- _A su mente llego la imagen de Hinata, su dulce rostro sonriéndole, el sabor de sus labios y el amor que el le tenia a la peliazul le devolvió la cordura.

Sakura trataba de abrirse paso entre la boca del ojiazul, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, los besos de Naruto la hacían estremecer, la excitaba demasiado el echo de sentir el cuerpo de aquel adonis junto al suyo, sabia que aquella sexy vestimenta que traía puesta surtiría efecto en Naruto y en pocos minutos estarían revolviendo las sabanas de su cama entregándose a la pasión que habían guardado en todo este tiempo que no se habían visto, en verdad lo deseaba, deseaba sentirlo dentro, sentirlo suyo nuevamente… de echo, estaba pensando muy seriamente en quedarse mas tiempo con el, ahora que sabia que su regreso al automovilismo estaba muy cerca pues lo había investigado y sabia que estaba trabajando para Neji Hyuga, el mejor manejador que cualquier corredor de autos pudiera tener, así tendría lo que siempre deseo, dinero, fama y un buen amante en una sola persona.

La pelirosa comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa al rubio sin dejar de besarlo, pues al sentir que este la tomaba de la cintura y correspondía a aquel beso, era el indicio de que estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerle el amor, su camisa estaba a punto de ceder… cuando de repente y en un rápido movimiento, se vio a si misma en el suelo, pues un fuerte dolor en su trasero se lo confirmo, estaba sentada en el suelo, no sabia que rayos había pasado así que vio directamente a Naruto, el la había arrojado al suelo, la estaba despreciando y lo hizo de una manera que jamás se hubiera imaginado la ojijade, noto que este la veía con desprecio, pero su orgullo no le permitió siquiera aceptar el dolor y estallo en furia contra el chico…

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Naruto?

-¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa!

-¿Qu… que?- Sakura se levantaba rápidamente para encarar al Namikaze. –No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿verdad?- El tartamudeo comenzaba notarse en la voz de la Haruno.

-Nunca he estado mas seguro en mi vida, no volveré a caer en tus encantos Sakura, ¡ya no mas!

-Vamos cariño…- Se acerca y le comienza a acariciar el rostro. - sabes que eso lo dices por que estas molesto conmigo por haberme ido sin despedirme, pero… te prometo que ya no me iré, estaré junto a ti siempre- Dicho esto trato de besarlo.

Naruto giro el rostro para evitar el beso de la chica, no podía negar que aquellas palabras que ella había pronunciado le habían movido sentimientos de antaño, aunque aun así, se mantuvo firme.

–Hubiera dado lo que fuera… hasta mi propia vida por haber escuchado decirme esas palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar… ahora ya no importan, son palabras vacías.

- No seas tan duro conmigo cariño, se que aun me amas y estoy segura que aun te hace ilusión estar a mi lado- Sakura lo abrazaba posando su rostro en el fuerte y varonil pecho del rubio, se mantuvo un rato así a pesar de que sentía como Naruto no le correspondía a aquel abrazo.

-Ya no te… amo… Sakura… ya no hay lugar en mi vida para ti- Naruto seguía quieto, trataba de ser lo mas frio posible para que Sakura creyera lo que el estaba diciendo.

-Jajajaja, no te creo, es mas, eso lo dices por despecho, lo noto en tu voz, aun me amas- La pelirosa levanto el rostro para mirar a los azules ojos de Naruto.

El rubio agacho el rostro dirigiendo la mirada a la chica que lo estaba abrazando, con su mano tomo delicadamente el mentón de Sakura y poco a poco se fue agachando, acercándose a su rostro, a su boca, la ojijade cerro los ojos al sentir que estaba a punto de ser besada, pero Naruto le dijo…

-Mirame…

La Haruno obedeció y lo miro a los ojos, podía sentir su aliento chocar con el suyo, sabia que el no podía dejar de amarla de la noche a la mañana y prueba de eso es que el estaba a punto de besarla, Naruto se acerco aun mas al rostro de Sakura y en un susurro le dijo directamente a los ojos…

-YA NO TE AMO SAKURA HARUNO… YA NO MAS- Dicho esto Naruto se alejo de ella, se acomodo la camisa, tomo sus llaves y salió de su propio departamento dejando a una Sakura totalmente desconcertada, no podía creer lo que sus odios acababan de escuchar, por su parte el rubio dio un ultimo vistazo antes de salir y desde la puerta le dijo a la ojijade…

-Espero que cuando regrese ya no estés aquí… tu presencia me molesta bastante ¿sabes?, ¡ah! Y cierra bien la puerta cuando salgas por favor, no quiero que alguien mas aparte de ti me quiera robar- Dicho esto cerro la puerta tras de si, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, por fin había sido capaz de resistirse a la mujer que tanto daño le había echo, todo gracias a su amada ojiluna.

Mientras que adentro del departamento Sakura aun seguía en shock, no podía creer que Naruto la haya despreciado, su orgullo estaba herido y eso no era para nada bueno pues una mujer despechada es capaz de hacer cualquier locura, en especial Sakura, nunca nadie la había despreciado, bueno… solamente una vez, un guapo corredor de autos, ese hombre si que fue una obsesión para ella y entre mas la rechazaba aquel hombre, ella mas se le insinuaba, hasta que el, harto de sus coqueteos…

**FLASH BACK**

-Ya te dije Sakura que no me gustas, no te amo, ni siquiera me interesas como mujer ¿que no lo entiendes?

-Vamos cariño, se que me deseas, nunca ningún hombre se ha resistido ante mi y tu no puedes ser la excepción- Sakura jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre la chamarra de cuero de aquel hombre que ella amaba tanto.

-Mph, si que eres una molestia.

Sakura enojada por el comentario de aquel hombre, se acerco a el y le planto un beso, lo que no esperaba era la reacción de aquel chico…

-¿Ya comprobaste lo que te dije?, date cuenta que no siento nada por ti, ¡Mph! ni siquiera atraes- Decía el hombre mientras que con su mano, se limpiaba con asco el beso que la pelirosa le había dado.

-¿A si? Y se puede saber ¿que tipo de mujeres te gustan? Quizás si me convierto en una de esas pueda puedas fijarte en mi ¿no crees?- Sakura estaba mas que dolida pero a pesar de sentir su corazón romperse por el rechazo de quien era su amor imposible, fingió frialdad en sus palabras.

-¿En verdad quieres saber que tipo de mujeres me gustan?- El chico le dirigía una sonrisa despectiva a la Haruno.

-Si- La ojijade se sentía totalmente humillada, pero aun así insistía en saberlo, así ella podría tener aunque sea una oportunidad para conquistarlo si prestaba un poco de atención.

-Mmh, de echo la única mujer que me gusta es… mi esposa, ella es buena, bondadosa noble, fiel y sobre todo decente, así que dudo mucho que puedas ser como ella, por mas que lo intentes jamás llegaras a ser ni la mitad de lo que es mi esposa- Aquel hombre seguía con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro, tenia que darle una lección a Sakura.

Las lagrimas brotaron solas de los verdes ojos de la pelirosa, se sentía humillada en su totalidad, aquel a quien ella había decidido entregar su corazón para comenzar una nueva vida, la había rechazado y humillado y… por mas que quisiera odiarlo, no podía, por que el era el amor de su vida a pesar de que el era casado, a quien si odiaba era a la mujer que había llegado antes a la vida de el y se lo había arrebatado desde un principio, el chico se fue dejándola sola mientras lloraba su pena, el ni se inmuto en eso, solo le importaba llegar lo mas pronto posible a su hogar ya que había estado fuera por un buen tiempo por la gira que había tenido, solo le importaba llegar a abrazar y besar a su esposa.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Arrodillada en el suelo, Sakura lloraba por recordar su amado, por volver a recordar el desprecio y la humillación que el le había echo, pero hubo un momento en que sus sollozos se dejaron de escuchar y se puso de pie, limpio sus lagrimas pasando fuertemente sus manos en su rostro y cambio su semblante, ahora mostraba ser la misma Sakura altiva, seductora y sobre todo la Sakura que jamás se rinde y consigue lo que quiere.

-Eso no me volverá a pasar… ahora es por capricho que Naruto regresara conmigo y le hare pagar su desprecio con sangre por que nadie… ¡ Nadie desprecia a Sakura Haruno!... nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Pues bien, este fue el capitulo 15**_

_y creo que este fic esta por llegar a su fin, aun no se cuantos capítulos mas le pondré, pero para que no se preocupen les avisare cuando falten dos o tres capítulos para el final ¿ok?_

_Por cierto millones de gracias por los reviews (a pesar de haberme atrasado T_T) saben que me motivan muchísimo y me ponen super feliz, ¡GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONARME!_

_Sin mas los dejare por hoy ya que tengo escribir el capitulo pendiente de "ENTRE PENUMBRAS: La obsesión de la luna por el sol" (o crean que lo he olvidado)... SI, se que dije que lo tendria listo hace una semana, pero en serio, este bloqueo nomas no me deja que libere mis ideas, ojala pase pronto, aunque estoy segura que ya no tardare tanto U.U_

_Bueno pues ahora si les digo hasta luego, cuidence muchisimoy portence bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo._

_Besitos con mucho cariño a todos ustedes...** los quiere su amiga OYUKY CHAN... ¡MATTA NE!**_


	16. CAP 16 VIEJAS AMISTADES

_**Hola, hola mis queridos amigos.**.. siento no haber puesto la continuación hace una semana, pero la verdad no quería subir otro capitulo mas sin subir la continuación de mi otro fic, asi que le eche ganitas y les traigo las dos contis, espero no se enfaden conmigo... y, bueno, debo decirles que también parte de mi retraso es por que ando un poco deprimida, ¿el motivo? pues que mis hijas virtuales me convencieron de que entrara a un concurso de one shots en un foro al que también pertenezco y yo pues emocionada entre, lo que si no me esperaba es que me iría tan mal, me criticaron muy feo, dijeron que mis historias no tienen narrativa y que corto de golpe las escenas, que debo de cambiar varias cosas, en fin, que le digan algo asi a un escritor es devastante y lo peor de todo es que mi one shot quedo en antepenúltimo lugar T_T_

_Quiero decirles que yo estoy a gusto con mis historias, me siento bien en la forma en que escribo, pero, que casi te digan que dejes de escribir, pues si deprime ¿no? y pues como me dijo mi hija antifashion19 que si mis historias no fueran buenas no tendría tantos reviews de ustedes mis queridisimos lectores y eso fue lo que me levanto (un poco) el animo para seguir escribiendo, aunque si me quede con esa cierta inseguridad de mis historias, no se, tal ves sea hora de retirarme... ¿USTEDES QUE DICEN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES? y espero no sonar dramatica ni mucho menos, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra por que simplemente escribo POR Y PARA USTEDES que son lo mas IMPORTANTE PARA MI._

_Y bueno, regresando al capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, aquí hago mención de unos personajes que mencione en el primer capitulo, espero que los recuerden y si no pues les recomiendo que relean el primer capi, aunque les informo que si no lo hacen no importa, no es muy relevante en si n_n_

_Sin mas los dejo para que lean, ya los hice esperar bastante jajaja sorry por eso..._

**_¡DISFRÚTENLO!_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**CAP. 16 ······ VIEJAS AMISTADES ······**

Había pasado casi tres meses desde que Naruto y Hinata habían comenzado su relación, todo iba perfectamente bien entre ellos, ya que cada día que pasaba parecía que se enamoraban mas, sin embargo los secretos también ya formaban parte de esa relación ya que Naruto en ningún momento le conto a la ojiplata sobre la "visita" de Sakura y mucho menos de su existencia, le pareció mala idea ya que Hinata no tenia que sufrir por los errores que el había cometido en el pasado.

En esos tres meses pasaron muchas cosas, buenas malas y no tan malas, pero siempre se resolvían hablando y así todos seguían felices. El cumpleaños numero 15 de Akai había acontecido y Hinata le ofreció como regalo lo que ella quisiera, Akai había querido desde siempre un viaje a la playa en compañía de sus padres, pero con el tiempo ese deseo cambio a medias ya que ahora prefería la compañía de su novio, por esa razón nunca le había comentado a su mamá pues sabia que ella jama estaría de acuerdo por la edad de ambos, lo que le sorprendió fue que ella acepto gustosa regalarle ese viaje en un fin de semana, con la condición de que Ten Ten los acompañara, Akai brinco de felicidad ya que lo que le importaba era vivir cosas lindas y nuevas experiencias al lado de Sasuke, caminar por la playa a su lado y mirar las estrellas juntos tomados de las manos, todo lo que una jovencita sueña hacer con su novio (nada sexual… ¬¬ por el momento) el pobre de Sasuke puso una graciosa cara de espanto al saber que su madre seria quien los acompañaría, sudaba frio de tan solo pensar en su madre tras de el pidiéndole que se abrigue, que se bañe o mucho peor… que siempre quiera estar en medio de el y su novia y no dejarlos a solas ni un solo minuto… afortunadamente no fue así, TenTen se porto bien con los chicos y dejo que se divirtieran ese fin de semana que fue inolvidable para la adorable parejita.

En tanto, Neji logro que Naruto regresara a las pistas, en dos semanas mas seria su regreso y tenia que viajar a la cuidad de Suna, a competir por la copa llamada igual que la ciudad, ahí se encontraba un nuevo corredor y sensación en Suna su cuidad natal tanto para hombres y mujeres, aunque al igual que con Sasuke las féminas morían por el Sabaku, si, su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara apodado "el que se ama así mismo", Naruto sabia que era a el a quien tenia que vencer ya que se había prometido a si mismo que si ganaba la carrera le pediría algo muy especial a su amada Hinata, así que, por su ojos de luna lograría ganar la copa.

Sobra decir que Hinata estaba mas que nerviosa, a veces sentía que odiaba a su primo por hacer que Naruto regresara al automovilismo, pero se recordaba que esa era la felicidad de su novio así que no le arruinaría ese sueño y aunque no le gustara mucho que digamos, lo acompañaría en esta nueva etapa de su vida, ¿Qué si le daba miedo que se repitiera la historia de Sasuke?... claro que le daba miedo, pero se animaba a si misma pensando que la misma desgracia no puede suceder dos veces y menos a la misma persona ¿o si?

Naruto fue a visitar a su Hinata a su casa una semana antes de su carrera, el rubio había notado a la chica muy distraída últimamente y eso le preocupaba mucho, por eso decidió hablar con ella aprovechando que Akai estaba de excursión escolar al planetario de Konoha y no volvería hasta entrada la noche, bueno, al menos eso dijeron los maestros, sabia que su comportamiento tenia algo que ver con el acontecimiento de la próxima semana así que si ella le pedía que no compitiera, el no protestaría nada y simplemente le haría caso ya que lo que menos quería en esta vida era hacer sufrir _**otra vez**_ a Hinata, así que después de salir de la oficina de Neji para recoger los boletos de avión, se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa de su amada, le pareció buena idea comprarle un pequeño obsequio ya que no la vería en tres semanas, el estaría mas que contento por llevarla con el a Suna, pero sabia de la aberración que tenia Hinata por el automovilismo y estaba seguro de que ella le diría que no lo acompañaría inclusive antes de que se lo propusiera, paso junto a una florería y observo un hermoso arreglo floral en una enorme vitrina, así que sin dudar entro para adquirirlo, se dirigió a la vendedora que estaba de espaldas a el para preguntarle el precio, al voltear la chica se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a su antigua amiga Ino Yamanaka, esta al verlo esbozo una gran sonrisa y corrió a abrazar al rubio que tenia en frente…

-¡Naruto, que gusto volver a verte!

-Ino, pero… ¿pero que haces aquí? ¿Acaso ya no seguiste de edecán? Recuerdo que eras una de las favoritas de la escudería que representaba anteriormente.

-Bueno, el tiempo pasa ¿no?... y te diré tres cosas, 1… aquí trabajo, 2… me retire de ser edecán para dedicarme a mi familia y 3… si era de las favoritas pero siempre terminaban prefiriendo a Sakura, ¿lo recuerdas?

Naruto sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante el solo nombre de esa mujer, Ino noto la tensión en el rubio y recordó todo lo que Sakura le había echo, así que prefirió cambiar de tema abruptamente.

-Dime que te trajo por aquí mi querido amigo.

-Em… ah… me… me quiero llevar ese arreglo floral- decía señalando el que había visto desde un principio

-¡Uyyy! y… ¿para quien es si se puede saber?- Ino codeaba el brazo de Naruto en forma picara.

-Es... para mi novia- Naruto se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza y su rostro mostraba un leve sonrojo.

Ino se alegro mucho que Naruto por fin haya podido superar lo que había pasado con Sakura y haya podido encontrar el amor, por esa razón le dio un amistoso abrazo.

-Me alegra saber que ya tienes novia, ya te estabas tardando… y se puede saber ¿como se llama?

-Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

-Hyuga… Hyuga, es familiar de Neji ¿cierto? Ino trataba de recordar, ese nombre, en cierto modo le resultaba familiar. - ¡Pero el único familiar de Neji es la viuda de Sasu…ke! …¿no me digas que… es la misma?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa zorruna a su amiga.

-Pues me da muchísimo gusto que estés con ella, recuerdo que por lo que decía Sasuke, era la mujer perfecta ¿no?

-Y créeme que no se equivocaba Sasuke al describirla así, si no, ¿como te explicas que este conmigo, con el hombre que fue el causante de aquel accidente donde perdió la vida su esposo?

-Naruto, tu sabes que eso no es verdad, además si Hinata lo pensara así, estoy segura que no estaría contigo- La Yamanaka se ponía las manos en la cintura en señal de reprimenda.

-Lo se Ino, es por eso que se que Hinata es mas que perfecta… y… bueno mucho hablar de mi y tu aun no me has contado nada de ti, hasta donde recuerdo, habías terminado con Sai… ¿ya lo superaste?- El rubio se apeno al preguntar lo ultimo.

-Ya lo superamos…

-Quieres decir que ¿regresaste con Sai?

-Así es, después del accidente el se amargo muchísimo y…- Los ojos azules de Ino se querían inundar de lagrimas al recordar todo lo que había sufrido en ese tiempo. –me dejo, mejor dicho me corrió de su vida, pero yo no pude dejarlo, no podía ver como día a día se dejaba morir así que regrese con el aunque no quisiera…- se limpiaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a abandonar sus ojos color cielo. En ese momento entro un niño de unos 8 años de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos azules a la florería y se acerco rápidamente al ver que Ino lloraba.

-Mami, ¿que sucede, este señor te molesta?- Decía el niño mientras se ponía entre su mamá y el rubio en señal de defender a la mujer, Naruto se sorprendió muchísimo al ver en los ojos de ese niño los mismos bellos ojos de su amiga Ino.

-¿Es… tu hijo?

El rostro de la chica había cambiado rápidamente de tristeza a profunda felicidad y orgullo por su pequeño hijo. –Si, es mi hijo... vamos Sachi, saluda a Naruto, es un viejo amigo de mamá- Ino daba pequeños empujones a su retoño para que se acercara al Namikaze, sin embargo el pequeño se mostraba desconfiado, no le gustaba que nadie hiciera llorar a su mamá, muy a su pesar se acerco al rubio.

Naruto se agacho a la altura del pequeñin y le acaricio su negra cabellera. –Valla, heredo tus lindos ojos, mucho gusto Sachi- El rubio extendio su mano al chico en forma de saludo, pero no recibió contestación de la otra parte.

-Sachi, amor, te esta hablando Naruto, ¿no piensas contestarle?

-¡NO!... ¡el te hizo llorar!

Ino se agacha también y lo abraza. –No es así hijo, mamá lloraba por que le dio gusto volver a ver a Naruto ya que hace muchísimos años que no lo veía, es solo eso, aunque gracias por preocuparte por mamá.

Sachi confió en las palabras de su madre y con una sonrisa le extendió la manita a Naruto y este le correspondió estrechando su mano divertido por el carácter tan voluble de ese niño, sin duda alguna eso lo había heredado de su madre.

-¿Pero que ven mis ojos? El rayo naranja de Konoha esta aquí.

Todos voltearon al escuchar aquella voz que provenía atrás de ellos, Ino sonrió al igual que Sachi al ver de quien se trataba y Naruto se sorprendió al ver de pie a un Sai que lucia mas mayor de lo que en realidad era, aunque el rubio pudo notar con cierta tristeza que en su mano traía un bastón el cual le servía para apoyarse al caminar y en la otra mano traía a una linda niñita de unos tres años pero ella era rubia, podría decirse que era la versión infantil de Ino a excepción de que la pequeña lucia ojos negros como su padre.

-Naruto, quiero presentarte a mi otra hija, su nombre es Akina y… ¿supongo que recuerdas a Sai?-Dijo Ino un tanto divertida por la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

Naruto se acerco con una sonrisa y abrazo a su amigo mientras Akina veía con curiosidad la escena.

-Wow Sai, luces genial ¡dattebayo!

-No lo creo, pero gracias Naruto.

Los tres viejos amigos platicaron por un rato mas, se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas al igual que recordaron sus años en el ambiente automovilístico, ellos de manejar un bólido e Ino al pertenecer a la escudería de Naruto como edecán. El pequeño Sachi se emociono mucho al escuchar como su padre había sido un gran corredor de autos en sus mejores épocas y su mamá una linda edecán y que fue ahí donde se conocieron, mientras que Akina yacía dormida en los brazos de su madre pues al parecer la plática no era del todo interesante para ella.

Después de darse cuenta que la noche se acercaba decidió despedirse de sus viejos amigos e ir a la casa de su amada Hinata esperanzado de que pasaría una linda noche abrazando y besando a su ojiluna ya que estarían sin verse unas semanas que para el, serian una eternidad, así que con el lindo arreglo de flores en las manos el rubio emprendió su marcha hacia la casa de la familia Uchiha.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_**¿Y bien?**_

_Ojala que haya sido de su entero gusto y que no los haya defraudado._

_Los espero en el siguiente capi... espero que puedan dejar un comentario n_-_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuidence mucho y portence bien... **¡LOS QUIERO MIS LECTORES Y AMIGOS!**_

_**Se despide de ustedes su amiga Oyuky chan, besos... ¡MATTA NE!**_


	17. CAP 17 SORPRESA

_**¡Hola, hola mis queridos amigos!**_

_Aquí yo con la cara llena de vergüenza por la demora al subir este capitulo... pero a mi favor diré que desgraciadamente tengo unos problemas personales demasiado fuertes como para no darles importancia y dejarlos de lado a esperar que se solucionen solos, es por esa razón que mi tiempo en la computadora se ha visto realmente disminuido y en cuestión de actualizar mis fics, pues la verdad no he tenido el tiempo suficiente, aparte que los problemas me bloquean y no me dejan escribir decentemente como ustedes se merecen._

_Lo bueno es que ya tenia escrito este capitulo así que espero que me haya quedado bien y que sea de su total agrado n_n_

_Y de antemano pido disculpas si tardo (¿de nuevo?) en subir la continuación ya que no se hasta cuando se resuelvan estos problemas que me tienen algo depre TwT_

_espero que se resuelvan pronto por mi bien y por el bien de mis fics y sobre todo de ustedes..._

_Bueno pus ya no los aburro mas y les dejo con la continuación de este fic..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAP. 17 ······ SORPRESA ······**

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente anunciando que a aquella bellísima tarde solo le quedaban unos cuantos minutos de vida… en la casa Uchiha, reinaba el silencio ya que el torbellino de la casa estaba de excursión en el planetario de Konoha, digamos que en un paseo escolar pues ella estaba mas que gustosa por ir a ese lugar, por ese motivo la casa se encontraba en total silencio, Hinata estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana de su recamara mirando hacia la calle, se abrazaba a si misma tratando de dar un poco de calor a su cuerpo ya que la pronta noche estaba refrescando mucho el ambiente, claro esta que esperaba a que su rubio apareciera ya que este le había prometido que iría a visitarla en la tarde y aun no llegaba, tenia unas ganas enormes de llamarlo a su celular, pero le pareció incorrecto, tal vez Naruto se molestaría o tal vez Neji lo había entretenido mas de la cuenta, así que resignada decidió esperar un poco mas, se sentía triste, el no verlo la ponía así, ella lo sabia muy bien, si, se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Naruto Namikaze, por eso estaba consiente que no soportaría estar tres semanas sin ver a su novio, sin poder tocarlo, sin poder sentir su calor y su delicioso aroma que la embriagaba, por ese motivo tenia muchísimas ganas de que su amor apareciera pronto ya que se moría de ganas por darle la sorpresa de decirle que lo acompañaría en su carrera y que estaría junto a el para apoyarlo en todo, estaba ansiosa por ver la expresión del rubio cuando se lo dijera, ya lo había arreglado todo, le había pedido de favor a TenTen que cuidara de Akai en el tiempo que ella se ausentaría, claro que la castaña acepto con muchísimo gusto ya que en primera, era la novia de su hijo, en segunda Akai era una niña adorable y la consentida de TenTen y tercera necesitaba urgentemente de una compañía femenina en casa ya que ella estaba rodeada de puros Hyugas, Neji, Sasuke y el pequeño Hisashi .

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Naruto llegara, aunque tal parecía que eso no sucedería, Hinata miro su reloj de pulsera y vio que este marcaba las ocho, dio un fuerte suspiro y se retiro de la ventana, el frio comenzaba a calar sus huesos y lo que menos quería era enfermarse, así que cerro la ventana y bajo a la cocina, necesitaba urgentemente de algo caliente para regresara a su temperatura corporal normal ya que sus brazos y cara estaban helados por el intenso frio, salió de su recamara y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la cocina dispuesta a prepararse una taza de café, una rica, humeante y caliente taza de café, si, seguramente eso la haría sentir mejor.

Después de haber preparado su merienda y con taza de café en mano se fue hacia la sala, se sentó en el sofá, cogió una manta que estaba a un lado y se cubrió las piernas con ella, dejo su merienda en la mesita de centro dejando sus manos libres para tomar el control remoto y encender el televisor, después de unos agradables y relajantes minutos y cuando estaba mas a gusto que nunca, se escucho el timbre sonar, había perdido las esperanzas de que su rubio llegara así que paso por su mente que seria su hija y que quizás había olvidado las llaves y por eso tocaba el timbre, se echo encima la manta y abrió la puerta, su rostro se ilumino al ver un enorme arreglo de flores frente a ella, eran las flores mas hermosas que había visto, se acerco a olerlas un poco y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Naruto salir detrás del arreglo floral…

-¡Sorpresa mi ojos de luna!

Hinata beso emocionada los labios de su novio, las flores le habían encantado sin duda, pero el ver que su Naruto estaba allí le causo una enorme alegría.

-Veo que si te gusto la sorpresa- El rubio dice después de que Hinata dejara de besarlo.

-Naruto, pensé que no venias ya, por eso me puse feliz de que llegaras- Hinata se sonrojaba al recordar la forma tan efusiva en que había recibido a Naruto.

Ambos entraron a la casa y Hinata puso el arreglo en su recamara, cuando bajo de nuevo, se sentó al lado de el ojiazul y lo volvió a besar, así estuvieron un rato, boca con boca, degustando el sabor delicioso del otro, en momentos la lucha de lenguas no tenia tregua y ambos competían por ganar, ansiosos de explorar mas, de sentir mas… Naruto recostó poco a poco a Hinata en aquel sofá, quedo sobre ella apoyándose en sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso en ella, los besos seguían aumentando de intensidad, al igual que las caricias se hacían presentes, el, acariciaba el rostro de la chica mientras seguía besándola, su mano lentamente bajaba por el cuello y regresaba al rostro, esa sensación placentera mataba a Hinata, ella quería sentir mas, llegar mas allá, pero sabia que era demasiado pronto, aunque las sensaciones que Naruto provocaba en ella nublaban su cordura y se dejaba llevar por el momento, el Namikaze sentía su piel erizarse al tocar la suave piel de su Hinata, desde ese día que se hicieron novios no habían tenido un momento como el que estaba sucediendo ahora y ciertamente el lo necesitaba demasiado, deseaba sentir plenamente a Hinata , sentirla suya…

-Hinata… te nece…necesito… ahora- El rubio trataba de decir entre jadeos.

-También… yo… amor…- Hinata se trataba de incorporar para llevarlo a su recamara pero el chico seguía besándola sin tregua.

La manta que cubría a la chica hace unos momentos había quedado en el suelo, estorbaba y no era requerida en ese momento tan acalorado y tan esperado por ambos, el chico tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el, tratando de que no escapara pues sentía que ella se trataba de incorporar así que con mas besos se lo impidió, sin embargo los labios de Naruto comenzaban a descender, hacían un rico y tortuoso camino desde los labios de la chica bajando por su cuello, seguían por su clavícula y trataban de seguir el camino hacia sus sugestivos pechos pero en cierta forma aun no se atrevía a hacerlo, Hinata al notar la duda en su chico ojiazul y tomo con su mano la rubia cabeza de el para hacerla descender donde el no se atrevía, Naruto se dejo llevar y con gusto comenzó a besar los pechos de la chica por encima de la blusa de ella, pero necesitaba sentir mas, deseaba sentir su piel, así que metió su varonil mano por debajo de la blusa y tomo uno de sus pechos, con la otra mano desabrocho los botones de aquella blusa que en realidad le estaba haciendo mas difícil su trabajo, cuando sintió que todos los botones habían sido abiertos, poso la mirada en el sujetador que ella llevaba puesto, deseaba arrancárselo de un mordisco y liberar aquellos montes que sabia lo ayudarían a llevarlo a la gloria. Hinata por su parte se dejaba llevar, deseaba sentir mas y mas a su novio, anhelaba sentirse amada y que mejor que por ese hombre que la hacia tan feliz, se dejo llevar por cada caricia y beso que su rubio le profesaba, sentía que podía tocar las estrellas con solo estirar un poco su mano, todo estando al lado de su amado Naruto, hasta que un ruido la alerto, escucho la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente se incorporo tratando de abrocharse los botones que a Naruto le costo tanto trabajo desabrochar, el Namikaze perdió el equilibrio y termino cayéndose del sofá aterrizando fuertemente con el trasero en el suelo.

-¡Ya llegue mamá!- Akai gritaba desde la entrada, sabia que Naruto se encontraba en casa pues vio en la entrada el auto de el. Al no recibir respuesta alguna pensó rápido y cerro fuertemente la puerta para que escucharan que ya había llegado, camino poco a poco hasta llegar a la sala, rezaba a Kami no ver algo indebido, sabia que su mamá merecía ser feliz, pero las intimidades de ella y su novio en serio que no las quería conocer. En la sala se encontró con su mama sentada en el sofá un poco sonrojada y algo despeinada, su blusa estaba mal abotonada, Akai tenia ganas de reírse, pero se aguanto por respeto a su mamá, sin embargo al ver a Naruto sentado en el suelo no pudo reprimirse mas y estallo en risas, sabia que ahí, en la sala de su casa había habido un encuentro amoroso pero la situación que ahora veía le causaba muchísima gracia, es mas, por un momento sintió que ella era la mamá que había descubierto a su hija en una situación incomoda con su novio, esa idea no causo otra cosa que mas risas de su parte, Hinata quería que la tierra se la tragase y Naruto hubiera deseado poder enterrar la cabeza en el suelo como si fuera una avestruz para que Akai no pudiera notar su vergüenza, Akai sin parar de reír se retiro a su habitación despidiéndose de ambos…

-Me voy… a mi… cuarto… ya cene mamá… no te preocupes…jaja hasta luego… Naruto… nos vemos…- Akai sentía que su estomago comenzaba a dolerle por tanta risa, pero no podía evitarlo y mientras dirigía una ultima mirada a su madre se limpiaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus negros ojos por tanta risa.

-Hasta mañana hija- Hinata estaba más que roja por lo que había sucedido.

-Adiós… Akai- Naruto no se había atrevido siquiera a levantar la mirada.

Después de un largo rato en un incomodo silencio, Naruto decidió hablar.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me valla…-

-Pero Naruto… yo quería… decirte algo- Hinata lo miraba aun en el piso y le extendió la mano para que el se levantara y se sentara a su lado.

-¿De que se trata mi luna?- Naruto se incorporaba y tomaba asiento junto a la chica.

-Es que… he estado pensando que no voy a soportar no verte todo el tiempo que estés en Suna- Hinata agachaba la mirada.

-Tampoco lo creo soportar Hinata, así que… si tu me lo pides, no viajare, me quedare aquí contigo- El rubio tomo las manos de la chica y las beso tiernamente.

-Jamás te pediría eso, se que tienes mucha ilusión de volver a correr y yo no quiero ser un impedimento para que realices tu sueño.

-Por ti soy capaz de todo Hinata, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y si esto no te gusta soy capaz de renunciar a las carreras por ti.

Hinata sintió como si hubiera regresado el tiempo y Sasuke fuera el que le estaba diciendo aquellas palabras, cerro fuertemente los ojos y trato de borrar ese recuerdo ya que le resultaba doloroso recordar que no había apoyado a Sasuke en su carrera y lo había dejado solo en esos momentos, por eso mas que nunca estaba decidida a no volver a cometer el mismo error con Naruto, a el si lo apoyaría y estaría junto a el gozando de sus triunfos y animándolo si llegaba a fracasar, agito un poco su cabeza y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules de Naruto, pudo ver toda la sinceridad que había en lo que acababa de decir, podía ver en esos ojos de cielo todo el amor que tenia para ella.

-Naruto escúchame muy bien… onegai…- Hinata lo tomo del rostro y lo hizo que la mirara a los ojos. –yo jamás impediré que realices tus sueños, si en realidad quieres regresar al automovilismo yo no te voy a quitar ese derecho y además quiero que sepas que sin importar nada… estaré a tu lado siempre, apoyándote y echándote muchas porras para que ganes, y, para demostrarte que hablo en serio… quiero decirte que voy a acompañarte en ese viaje… voy a estar contigo en esta nueva aventura… bueno, si es que tu me lo permites.

Naruto por un momento no sabia que decir, estaba más que feliz, mas no sabía si lo que había escuchado había sido cierto o había sido producto de su imaginación.

-¿Y… que opinas…?

-¿Que que opino?...- Naruto la abrazo con mucha ternura y cariño. –que soy el hombre mas afortunado del planeta por que tengo como novia a la mujer mas maravillosa del universo ¡dattebayo!

-Te amo Naruto Namikaze.

-También te amo Hinata.

Sellaron sus palabras con un lindo y tierno beso, sabían que si comenzaban a subir de intensidad tal vez podían ser descubiertos nuevamente por Akai y esa idea no les agradaba en lo absoluto, así que decidieron esperar, quien sabe, tal vez el viaje a Suna traiga consigo unas cuantas sorpresas para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas finales:**_

_Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo ya que es en cierta forma el comienzo del final y eso significa que los problemas están por aparecer..._

_Y voy a hacer algo que jamas en esta pagina he echo, pero que en verdad es necesario para mostrarles mi mas sincero agradecimiento ya que recibí muchísimas muestras de apoyo de parte suya mis queridos lectores debido a la critica tan fea que me hicieron y que gracias a ustedes supere y pude recuperar la confianza en mi forma de escribir..._

_**¡DOMO ARIGATO!**_

**eLisa : **_No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, se que a veces el tiempo no es suficiente para hacer las cosas que nos gustan, lo importante es que ya estas de vuela en este fic y lo mejor es que regresaste en el momento en que la depre me dominaba y me diste palabras de animo, gracias por decir que si por ti fuera hubiera ganado el concurso, lo bueno es que la personita que gano se lo merecía y es alguien a quien quiero mucho ya que es mi hija virtual. Espero que sigas conmigo en este fic hasta el final, gracias por tu tiempo._

**Namikaze Rock: **_Gracias por que siempre me dejas tu fiel comentario, ¡eres lo máximo!_

**Samaelhyuga: **_Gracias por pensar así de mi, eres muy lindo al decir eso, ahora solo espero que me perdones por la demora en la conti, pero ya explique que paso jeje, Gracias por tu lindo review._

**leyla-san: **_Muchas gracias por tus palabras y si, se que tienes razón al decirme que debo de tomar las criticas como algo positivo, pero cuando estas criticas vienen con algo de saña, es imposible tomar el lado bueno de eso, en fin que con tus lindas palabras eso ya quedo atrás. Gracias por leer este fic y pensar así de mi forma de escribir y pensar de esa forma tan positiva de mis historias, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo._

**Princess311:** _No te preocupes que no dejare de escribir, ya entendí que mientras a ustedes mis queridos lectores les siga gustando mi humilde trabajo no debo de hacer caso de cosas que no vienen al caso, y con respecto al concurso, pues no se, igual y como dices no valoraron mi trabajo, pero eso ya no me quita el sueño y lo importante es, que gano quien merecía ganar. Gracias por los ánimos que me diste n_n_

**Yk Namikaze:** _Antes que nada disculpa la demora en actualizar, pero como ya dije, los problemas hay que enfrentarlos y darles prioridad, pero te aseguro que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y te agradezco que esta historia sea una de tus favoritas a pesar de que el minakushi sea tu pareja preferida (aquí entre nos esa es mi 2da pareja favorita, por que son mis suegros XD) espero saber de ti en el próximo capitulo y Gracias por tu review._

**Shinobu-Hyuga: **_Gracias por tu lindo review. Y no te preocupes que mi lindisimo Naruto no morirá ya que es el protagonista jeje, pero no te garantizo nada de que resulte bien librado XD. Con respecto a Ino, pues solo fue un capitulo de relleno ya que era un poco necesario darle un descanso a la trama y que no se viera muy rápida, tu sabes que a veces es necesario poner ese tipo de capítulos, espero me sepas comprender, gracias por la buena opinión que tienes de este fic, cuídate y nos leemos en el próximo capi, besos._

_**Rocio Hyuga:** Gracias por comentar querida Rocio, no importa que sea tarde, lo importante es que siempre me dejas tus lindos reviews que me levantan el animo =)_

_ Y bien, muchísimas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta locura creada por mi loquita cabeza jajaja... no saben lo feliz que soy de contar con unos grandes amigos como ustedes que, antes de ser lectores son mis mejores amigos ¡los quiero chicos y chicas!_

_Nos leemos en la próxima, solo espero no tardar demasiado XP y espero que comenten, por que creo que cada vez hay menos reviews TwT_

**_Los quiere incondicionalmente su amiga Oyuky chan... ¡matta ne!_**


	18. CAP 18 BIENVENIDOS A SUNA

_**¡Ohayo mis siempre bien amados lectores!**_

_**Si… se que merezco mil cachetadas, patadas y otras cosas crueles TwT… pero a mi favor diré que ya les había avisado de la tardanza que tendría para subir este capi… afortunadamente los problemas que tenia se están acabando poco a poco, así que ya me di un tiempo para seguir con esta historia.**_

_**Eso no me redime de mi desaparición por tanto tiempo, pero también quería subir este capi a la par de la continuación del otro fic "Entre penumbras… la obsesión de la luna por el sol" pero aun no termino de escribir la continuación y se me hace muy cruel el no subir este capitulo siendo que ya estaba listo, así que a todos mis lectores que siguen el fic antes mencionado les pido 1000 MILLONES DE DISCULPAS… pero les aseguro que ya pronto subiré la conti, solo faltan algunos detalles n_-**_

_**En fin, los dejo para que disfruten este capitulo y les aviso que este fic esta pronto a terminar, quizás tendrá unos 5 capitulos mas, aun no estoy bien decidida… pero de que pronto terminara, es un echo, asi que disfruten de su lectura y nos leemos al final del capi.**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAP. 18 ······ BIENVENIDOS A SUNA ······**

Los días habían pasado muy rápido el viaje a Suna se había realizado, Naruto, Hinata y Neji habían recién arribado a las desiertas tierras de ese país, apenas habían tocado el piso después de bajar del avión y la sorpresa se hizo presente en las tres personas recién llegadas al ver a muchos periodistas esperando su llegada, Hinata se sentía realmente cohibida pues ese ambiente jamás había sido de su agrado y trato de ocultarse tras su novio, Neji sonrió triunfante pues eso hacia que las relaciones publicas de Naruto se elevaran demasiado y Naruto estaba en completo shock, en realidad nunca espero tener ese recibimiento y menos después de tantos años de ausencia en el ambiente automovilístico.

Un tumulto de reporteros se coloco alrededor del Namikaze cuestionándole un sinfín de cosas sobre su regreso y otras tantas personales, Naruto respondía apenas con monosílabos ya que aun no salía de su asombro, Neji al ver a un Naruto sumamente nervioso aparto un poco a los reporteros y trato de abrirse paso para que al menos los dejaran entrar al aeropuerto y alejarse de las pistas de aterrizaje y aclaro que Naruto contestaría todas sus preguntas en la sala de espera, los reporteros aceptaron y se fueron a esperar donde el Hyuga les había indicado. Después de pasar por todo el trámite para poder ingresar a ese país se dirigieron donde los reporteros aguardaban.

Entrando a la sala comenzaron las preguntas y ya mas calmado el rubio contesto todo lo que le cuestionaban, a Hinata se le hicieron minutos eternos, no quería estar ahí, quería estar a muchos metros de distancia de los periodistas y las cámara que estos tenían, el ver todo ese tumulto de reporteros le traía malos recuerdos de cuando Neji dio la mala noticia de la muerte de Sasuke y estos solo querían sacar una nota amarillista de la situación sin importarles los sentimientos de ella y su entonces pequeña hija. Cuando estaba por terminar la improvisada rueda de prensa un reportero sonrió maliciosamente al preguntar algo que hizo que Naruto estallara en furia…

-Señor Namikaze, ¿Qué opina usted sobre las declaraciones que afirman que usted provoco el accidente donde murió Sasuke Uchiha solo para quedarse con la bella viuda? Y valla que si es bellísima- soltó mordaz aquel reportero amarillista mientras sus compañeros de profesión lo miraban disgustados por su insolente pregunta.

Naruto sentía la sangre hervir dentro de el mientras que Hinata no daba crédito de lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Neji estaba a punto de intervenir pero fue interrumpido por el rubio…

-Sasuke era un gran amigo mío, lo estimaba muchísimo, casi podía haberlo considerado como un hermano y de el aprendí muchísimas cosas, el… el era mi ejemplo a seguir… y… si yo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar el accidente lo haría por que… hubiera preferido mil veces haber muerto yo y que esta bella dama (señalando a Hinata) estuviera con su primer gran amor y que Akai Uchiha no se hubiera quedado sin padre…- Naruto sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, deseaba correr y golpear al inoportuno sujeto, sin en cambio dejo que su corazón hablara, así su boca expreso lo que el rubio en verdad sentía.

-Lo que sucedió…- Hinata interrumpió al rubio y golpeo la mesa con las palmas de sus manos mientras se ponía de pie indignada. -…fue un accidente que ninguno de los dos (refiriéndose a ella y a Naruto) hubiera querido que sucediera, pero sucedió y no hay marcha atrás, llore a mi esposo como ninguno de ustedes se puede imaginar y lo sufrí muchísimos años, añorando que el estuviera conmigo y con mi hija, pero… por algún motivo… por alguna razón llego Naruto a mi vida y se que Sasuke fue quien me lo envió para cuidar de mi y de mi hija, les puedo asegurar que el es el mejor hombre que pude haber encontrado después de mi difunto esposo y que les quede bien claro que este amor que sentimos ¡Es puro y sincero!- La chica ojiplata salió furiosa del lugar mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus perlados ojos, Naruto iba a salir tras de ella pero Neji lo detuvo.

Un reportero se adelanto a decir algo antes de que terminara la entrevista…

-Felicidades por tu regreso a las carreras "rayo naranja de Konoha" y… felicidades por tener a alguien tan especial como la señora Hyuga… ¡ah y por cierto! mucha suerte en tu carrera.

Naruto sonrió feliz de lo ultimo que dijo aquel reportero y le agradeció, además, le agradaba saber que no solo el podía ver la perfección en su bella novia si no que también otras personas podían notarlo.

El ojiplata dio por terminada la conferencia y todos los reporteros salieron del lugar, cuando ambos hombres se quedaron solos sonó el celular del rubio, miro la pantalla y era Hinata, se apresuro a contestar…

-Hinata ¿Dónde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estaba por ir a buscarte- Decía el rubio muy preocupado.

-No te preocupes Naruto estoy bien… etto… espero no te moleste pero… me gustaría estar un momento sola, quiero pensar un momento.

-Pero…mi luna, no quiero que nada te suceda, no conoces este lugar ¿Qué hay si te pierdes Hinata?- Naruto sonaba mas angustiado que molesto.

-No te preocupes, no soy una niña y se como llegar al hotel, además si me pierdo tomare un taxi y asunto arreglado ¿no crees? Por cierto ¿podrías recoger mi maleta y llevarla al hotel por mi?

La voz de la Hyuga sonaba tranquila, cosa que calmo un poco al ojiazul y no muy convencido acepto que ella se quedara sola.

-Esta bien Hinata, solo te pido que te cuides y que en cuanto te sientas bien te dirijas directamente al hotel, onegai.

-Te lo prometo Naruto y no te preocupes por mi ¿esta bien?... Te amo mi amor- Dicho esto la peliazul colgó su teléfono móvil.

-También te amo Hinata- Naruto también colgaba mientras le explicaba a Neji que se fueran hacia el hotel ya que Hinata los alcanzaría allá, Neji no muy contento acepto irse.

Minutos después en un parque cercano al aeropuerto se encontraba la ojiplata sentada en una pequeña banca, se preguntaba el por que había personas tan malas como para tratar de ensuciar el amor tan puro que tenia con el rubio, eso le dolía mucho, ¿acaso ese reporterucho nunca había amado desinteresadamente? Además ¿Cómo se atrevía a afirmar que Naruto había provocado a propósito ese accidente? Estuvo meditando un largo rato y sin darse cuenta se quedo observando como unos pequeños niños jugaban muy divertidos en el columpio, en ese momento llego a su mente un recuerdo de cuando Akai era pequeña y ella junto con Sasuke la llevaban a divertirse disfrutando de un grato momento en familia, una familia que no tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar, unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al recordar tan bellos recuerdos … -_"afortunadamente Naruto llego a mi vida para iluminarla después de la muerte de Sasuke"- _pensó.

La chica seguía derramando unas cuantas lagrimas por pensar en Sasuke, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado, esta persona al notar que Hinata lloraba le extendió un pañuelo cortésmente.

-Una chica tan linda como tu no debería llorar así- Hablo la persona que estaba sentada junto a ella.

Hinata al escuchar la voz despertó de su ensoñación y vio que le ofrecían un pañuelo y, ya que no quería ser grosera lo tomo. –Arigato- Contesto la chica.

-Sabaku no Gaara a tus ordenes.

-Uchi… perdón, Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto.

Hinata miraba al amable chico que se encontraba junto a ella y aunque tenia un aspecto en cierto punto lúgubre, podía notar en la mirada aguamarina del chico que este era una buena persona, su cabello rebelde y de color rojo eran muy llamativos y sus ojos estaban delineados en su contorno de un color negro que hacia parecer a su mirada mas penetrante, además un singular tatuaje en su frente arriba de su ojo con la leyenda "amor" que sin duda coronaba la extravagancia de ese chico, sin embargo una vez mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Gaara preguntaba a Hinata.

-Etto… yo… em… ¡ah… si! Muchas gracias- Devolviéndole el pañuelo

-Eres muy linda ¿sabes? No entiendo quien puede ser tan cruel como para hacerte llorar de esa forma- Su rostro y voz habían cambiado a una de enfado.

-No, estas equivocado, no lloro por alguien, solo estaba recordando a mi difu…- Hinata fue interrumpida por unos labios que se habían posesionado de los suyos, Gaara la había besado y no tenía ni tres minutos de conocerlo, la peliazul estaba totalmente en shock, hasta que, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar se separo bruscamente de el dándole tremenda bofetada, aunque su mano jamás llego a la mejilla de el pelirojo ya que este la detuvo justo antes de que tocara su rostro, por instinto Hinata con la mano que tenia libre trato nuevamente de golpearlo en la cara siendo atrapada también por el chico quedando la ojiluna con las dos manos apresadas quedando a merced del ojiambar, este con una sonrisa socarrona le dijo…

-No te molestes linda, es solo que me gustas y no quise perder la oportunidad de probar tus hermosos labios- Dicho esto volvió a posesionarse sobre los labios de Hinata robándole una vez mas un beso.

Hinata no sabia que hacer, se sentía muy mal, trataba de zafarse de ese beso pero sus manos eran prisioneras del pelirojo y este no soltaba su agarre haciendo prácticamente imposible su escape, sentía como su boca era profanada por unos labios que no le brindaban ninguna sensación placentera solo repulsión, podía sentir como la lengua de Gaara trataba de abrirse paso hacia su boca sin que ella lo pudiera evitar del todo… a pesar de que el la besaba con pasión ella ya no se movía, ya no trataba de huir, solo deseaba que todo terminara rápidamente y salir corriendo a los fuertes y protectores brazos de su Naruto, solo quería que el la protegiera y olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero… ¿Cómo le diría eso a Naruto?... las lagrimas ya comenzaban a nublar su vista y a descender por sus mejillas, algunas solo cayeron al suelo y otras terminaron su camino en los labios de Hinata haciendo que el chico se percatara que la ojiperla lloraba ya que el sabor a salado la delato e inmediatamente abrió sus ambarinos ojos, noto sorprendido como la chica lloraba así que se alejo de ella con una cara de confusión que se notaba a leguas, rápidamente la libero de su agarre y en cuanto la chica se sintió libre corrió lejos de el no sin antes propinarle una sonora bofetada cosa que ahora él no pudo impedir pues se encontraba un tanto confuso, solo vio como la chica corría lejos hasta que en cierto punto la perdió de vista, no sabia que había sucedido exactamente ya que siempre que veía a una linda chica que le gustase y estuviera sola hacia lo mismo, acercarse conversar un poco y besarla sorpresivamente y de a poco terminaba rendida a sus pies ya que sabían muy bien quien era el y a que se dedicaba, esa técnica jamás le había fallado… hasta ahora, esa chica era especial, no era como las demás que aceptaban sus besos por ser el mejor corredor de autos de Suna, medito unos momentos mas, se sentía realmente mal, había echo llorar a una chica y eso no lo dejaba en paz con su conciencia, tenia que disculparse ya fuera de un modo u otro, simplemente había un problema, no sabia cual era su dirección, estaba a punto de retirarse de ese lugar cuando el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro el numero y lo reconoció…su novia en turno lo estaba llamando, puso una mueca de fastidio y contesto…

-¿Diga?

-_Hola cariño, ¿donde te encuentras? te estoy esperando en mi departamento como habíamos quedado_.

-Disculpa, lo había olvidado- Gaara contestaba un poco distraído.

-_¿Te olvidaste de mí?_- El tono de voz se escuchaba molesto.

-Lo siento, en seguida paso por ti.

-_Espero que no tardes demasiado… adiós cariño_- La voz de la chica había cambiado drásticamente de un momento a otro.

-Adiós Sakura- Gaara colgó mientras se disponía a marcharse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

_**¡Buaaaa!**_

_**Mi Gaara quedo como el malo del capitulo, espero que las fans de el bello chico de la arena no me maten jejeje.**_

_**Pero verán que en el siguiente capitulo se redimirá y hasta vamos a querer besarlo (yo aun así lo besaría XD)**_

_**Bueno, me despido, les dejo un enorme abrazote con muchísimo cariño junto con mis sinceras disculpas por la demora n_n**_

_**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y si creen que valió la pena leerlo, pues no sean malitos y dejen un review, así sabré que no me odian por tanto tiempo de ausencia T_T**_

_**¡PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	19. CAP 19 MI ¿HÉROE?

_**¡SORPRESA SORPRESA!**_

_**Ahora si no tarde tanto en subir conti ¿verdad?**_

_**Creo que con esto me estoy redimiendo cada vez mejor ¿cierto mis queridísimos amigos?**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo ya que aquí mi querido Gaara deja de ser el malo… cuando lean entenderán por que… ¡aaaahhhh yo quiero un hombre como Gaara!... (¡UPS! que no me oiga mi marido jejeje)**_

_**Bueno ya no les quito mas su tiempo, lean este capitulo 19, gócenlo y abajo los veo.**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAP. 19 ······ MI… ¿HEROE? ······**

Hinata corría apresuradamente tratando de escapar de ese hombre que había sido tan cruel de robarle un beso así nada más, sin su consentimiento, se sentía horriblemente mal, sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Naruto aunque muy dentro de su corazón sabia que eso no era cierto, tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percato que había corrido casi por media hora sin rumbo fijo, se detuvo abruptamente al mirar que estaba en un barrio que se notaba bastante inseguro y muy peligroso, sintió un fuerte frio recorrer su espalda cuando dos sujetos bastante mal encarados se le aproximaban, ella trato de guardar la calma, giro y comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado tratando de salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, pero su miedo fue mayor cuando otros dos sujetos que parecían amigos de los otros dos que la venían siguiendo, le obstruyeron el paso, la ojiperla estaba rodeada, se detuvo de golpe, no sabia si gritar, llorar o correr y tratar de esquivar a esos tipos, lo medito unos segundos pero el pavor comenzaba a hacerse notorio sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle, cosa que los sujetos notaron y se sonrieron entre si con bastante malicia y perversión, la chica casi podía ver como en los pensamientos de esos hombres era la protagonista de las mas bajas y sucias fantasías de ellos.

Sin embargo sabia que si no se arriesgaba y corría tratando de esquivar a esos hombres, tal vez jamás saldría de allí con vida así que con todo el valor reunido corrió lo mas rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron mas no fue suficiente la velocidad que aplico ya que en un movimiento rápido uno de los sujetos se puso justo frente a ella y la atrapo por completo, Hinata trataba torpemente de zafarse del sucio agarre pero otras manos la aprisionaban y en menos de unos segundos los cuatro tipos la habían llevado a un callejón oscuro y comenzaban a manosearla por todas partes tratando de desnudarla rápidamente mientras le decían cosas tan vulgares y sucias que ella sentía su estomago revolverse por la cercanía de las bocas de esos tipos en su rostro y comenzó a perder la fe junto con sus fuerzas, resignada cerro los ojos apretándolos fuertemente como si así dejara de sentir las ocho manos que cada vez estaban en lugares menos apropiados, sentía que la conciencia poco a poco se esfumaba cuando logro escuchar lejanamente un grito que hizo que esos sujetos desviaran la atención de ella para enfocarse en el sujeto que gritaba.

-¡Déjenla en paz malditos aprovechados!

Los cuatros sujetos voltearon a ver quien osaba gritarles de esa forma, al darse cuenta que solo era un chico que a decir verdad lucia flacucho al lado de ellos, rieron confiados y se dirigieron hacia el mientras uno se quedaba con una Hinata casi al borde del desmayo y con la ropa echa girones…

-Valla chico, no molestes y vete con tu mami si no quieres terminar muerto en este lugar- El hombre mas corpulento le dirigió esas palabras al chico que a pesar de escuchar esa advertencia seguía sin moverse y con mirada decidida.

-Mira Roko, se quedo paralizado por el miedo, jajjaja- Otro de los tipos le dijo al mas corpulento del grupo.

-Dejen a ese niñato y regresemos con ese precioso bombón que encontramos, aunque les advierto que yo seré el primero- Roko les dijo a todos mas como una advertencia, así que todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras este la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besuqueaba por todas partes de una manera sumamente asquerosa.

-¡Dije que la dejaran!- El joven corrió directamente hacia ellos y de un solo golpe mando a volar a uno de ellos haciendo que todos menos Roko voltearan a verlo y se le echaran encima para golpearlo.

El chico ágilmente pudo esquivar casi todos los golpes que trataban de propinarle, solo uno fue el que realmente le dolió, pues había sido directamente en la boca del estomago, pero saco fuerzas y logro noquear a los tres tipos, así que cuando el grandulón de Roko vio que sus amigos yacían inconscientes en el piso, dejo a Hinata en el suelo ya desmayada y se fue directamente sobre el chico para noquearlo y regresar a su agradable labor.

Roko mando un golpe tras otro sobre la humanidad del chico que a su lado realmente parecía un flacucho, mas sin en cambio este poseía un cuerpo bien esculpido por meses, quizás años de fuerte ejercicio, cosa que Roko pudo comprobar al tirarle un puñete en el estomago y sentir que le dolió mas a el que al chico que solo soltó una risita tenebrosa, Roko volvió a irse sobre el chico y golpeo su rostro una y otra vez sin que el chico lo pudiera siquiera esquivar, cada golpe era mas fuerte que el anterior, mas sin embargo el chico no se dio por vencido y a pesar de que la sangre brotaba de su boca y nariz, tomo de la chaqueta con ambas manos del pesado sujeto y logro voltear la situación, ahora el era quien golpeaba a Roko con bastante furia y con mucha fuerza, el pesado sujeto no resistió mas tanto dolor y quitándose al joven de encima corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron lejos de ese lugar ya que el chico era capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos, lo pudo notar en su tétrica mirada jade.

El chico con una mirada triunfante lo vio alejarse despavorido, una vez que se vio solo, con la manga de su chaqueta se limpio la sangre que aun escurría por su boca se acerco a Hinata que aun seguía en el suelo pero parecía que comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, se acerco y lentamente la tomo en sus brazos.

Hinata logro ver como el tipo grandulón salía despavorido huyendo de su salvador, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y la vista cada ves se le nublaba más, tal vez por la impresión se sentía así, volvió a centrar su borrosa vista en el chico que se aproximaba a ella y la tomaba en sus fuertes brazos, Hinata solo pudo distinguir la silueta del chico, pero aun así logro ver que el cabello de su salvador lucia revuelto y la complexión era igual a la de…

-Na…Naruto…- La ojiperla pronunciaba casi en un susurro antes de sentir que se desmayaría.

-¿Naruto es tu esposo? Dime donde lo puedo localizar, tengo que llevarte a un hospital inmediatamente- El chico preguntaba angustiado al ver que Hinata estaba a punto de caer inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Naruto NamI…kaze- No pudo más y termino por desvanecerse

-Naruto Namikaze… ¿el rayo naranja de Konoha?… pero acaba de llegar al país… tengo que avisarle inmediatamente.

El chico apenas dio un paso y se cayo al suelo de rodillas ya que un fuerte dolor en las costillas se hizo presente, afortunadamente no soltó a la chica y como pudo aun aguantándose el dolor que tenia por la paliza que le propinaron se puso de pie para llevar a la chica a un hospital cercano mas esto no fue necesario ya que a lo lejos escucho que un hombre gritaba el nombre de la chica.

-¡Hinata! Por favor lunita contesta- Naruto se sentía en extremo preocupado, sabia que no debía dejar a su ojiluna estar por ahí sola, por suerte Neji al ver que no aparecía activo el chip de rastreo que tiene el celular de Hinata y así el rubio pudo ir a buscarla mientras Neji muy a su pesar se encargaba de los asuntos pendientes para la carrera.

-¡Naruto por aquí!- El chico gritaba para que el rubio escuchara su voz y acudiera a su auxilio.

El plan de el joven dio resultado ya que Naruto se hizo presente al escuchar que lo llamaban, pero lo que vio no fue para nada agradable, sentía que la sangre le explotaba en sus venas y corrió inmediatamente a quitar a su novia de los brazos de ese pelirojo, cuando por fin se la arrebato al chico, la abrazo y comenzó a sollozar al ver que la ojiperla estaba desmayada, con total furia se dirigió al chico y le pregunto…

-¿Qué rayos paso con ella?

-Yo… la encontré en el parque y la vi llorando, entonces me acerque a ella ya que me pareció bastante linda… cof cof- Gaara seguía débil por la pelea y ya hasta se había sentado en el suelo cuando Naruto le quito de los brazos a la chica, no podía hablar bien ya que seguía sangrando por la boca y por lógica esto le provocaba los ataques de tos. –y pues la bese…

-¿Qué hiciste que?- Naruto hubiera golpeado al chico si no fuera por que llevaba a Hinata en sus brazos.

-Si la bese, pero al ver que no reaccionaba como todas las chicas me sentí muy mal y cuando estaba por pedirle disculpas salió corriendo sin nada de precaución así que la seguí, por un momento se me perdió de vista pero algo me dijo que estaba por aquí y… cof, no me equivoque, justo cuando llegue estaban a punto de… violarla cuatro sujetos… pero me encargue de ellos sin problema- El chico sonrió socarronamente tratando de parecer que no le dolían las heridas que tenia en todo el cuerpo.

Naruto se le quedo mirando tratando de descifrar si lo que el pelirojo decía era verdad, así que confió en su palabra y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse…

-Vamos tiene que revisarte un medico- Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. –Gracias por salvar a Hinata.

-De nad…- Gaara no pudo terminar la frase ya que un rodillazo propinado por el rubio en su estomago lo hizo caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Lo siento, pero eso fue por besar a mi ojiluna, ahora si, vámonos- Naruto ayudo nuevamente al chico a incorporarse para después dirigirse al hospital.

Naruto llevo rápidamente a Hinata y a Gaara al hospital ya que ambos tenían que ser revisados inmediatamente, en el fondo agradecía que ese pelirojo tan extraño haya salvado de una horrible experiencia a su ojiluna, pero por otra parte sabia que si el no se hubiera atrevido a robarle un beso a su novia, ella no seria tan imprudente para arriesgarse a ir por ahí sin conocer el lugar, su luna no era asi. Estaba furioso, si, pero mas con el mismo por dejarla sola en un lugar extraño para ambos, tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que el doctor se acerco a el y le pregunto si era pariente de la señorita Hyuga, el doctor repitió la pregunta y reacciono, asintió con la cabeza al doctor y este le dijo que ya podía llevársela, no tenia nada grave, solo estaba asustada y un poco débil pero nada de extremo cuidado, Naruto agradeció y cuando el doctor estaba por marcharse el rubio se acordó del "salvador" de su luna y pregunto por la salud de el…

-Tiene golpes fuertes en nariz y boca, casi le rompen la quijada y además tiene unas cuantas costillas adoloridas, pero fuera de eso no hay de que preocuparse- El doctor le dedico una sonrisa sincera al rubio mientras este también sonreía. –Valla que Sabaku no Gaara es bastante fuerte ¿no cree? afortunadamente estará totalmente bien y repuesto para la carrera… bueno me retiro, cuando usted guste se puede llevar a su esposa, hasta luego señor Namikaze, suerte en la carrera.

Naruto se quedo de una sola pieza cuando escucho el nombre del pelirojo, nunca imagino que Sabaku no Gaara fuese quien había ayudado a su lunita, sin duda le debía una… una muy grande.

Hinata y Naruto ya estaban en el hotel donde se habían hospedado, Neji muy asustado había corrido literalmente a la habitación de la chica al saber lo que había sucedido con su querida prima, Hinata se encontraba recostada en su cama cubierta con una frazada de la cintura para abajo, tranquila y con una tierna sonrisa lo tranquilizo y le hizo saber que ya se encontraba mejor, Naruto la observaba mientras ella trataba de tranquilizar a su primo y sabia que a pesar de que ella mostraba una sonrisa tanto a el como a Neji, estaba mas que seguro que había algo que atormentaba a su novia. Las horas pasaron y Neji se despidió de la chica ya que al día siguiente tenia que ir al autódromo para checar las condiciones de la pista y esas cosas antes de que el Namikaze comenzara a practicar dejando a la pareja a solas, la ojiperla seguía sonriendo y platicando de cosas que en realidad el ojiazul no prestaba atención, el hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber que es lo que estaba cruzando por la mente de su novia, hasta que hubo un momento que no pudo mas y sin importarle el interrumpirla le pregunto…

-Hinata, ¿que te sucede?

-… Etto… yo… no se a que te refieres amor-

-Por favor Hinata, dime ¿que es lo que te molesta? Onegai, saca eso que tienes atorado, se que estas mal y tratas de ocultarlo con una falsa felicidad, llora si quieres pero no quiero que esto te atormente de por vida, por favor mi ojiluna, sabes que yo estaré contigo siempre, o… acaso ¿ya no confías en mi?

-Na… Naruto yo…- Hinata sentía un fuerte dolor en su garganta por retener las lagrimas que querían escapar desde que había despertado en el hospital, inmediatamente rompió en llanto, uno muy fuerte, sabia que su novio tenia razón, ella estaba fingiendo, se sentía muy mal, sabia que había tenido mucha suerte de estar bien, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que estuvo a punto de ser violada por esos sujetos asquerosos, había estado a punto de que le arrebatasen lo que tanto había guardado para su novio, ella quería que cuando volviese a hacer el amor seria en un lugar romántico pero sobre todo ella quería que Naruto fuera el único, claro, después de Sasuke. –…hazme el amor- Decía la chica peliazul mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Un escalofrió recorrió en su totalidad la columna del rubio al escuchar esas palabras, sabia que ella no estaba bien y que tal vez eso lo dijo por que no estaba cien por ciento consiente, tal vez aun estaba bajo los efectos de los medicamentos que le administraron, pero supo que lo que decía la chica era cierto cuando una ves mas le dijo…

-Naruto por favor, quiero que con tus besos y caricias borres todo rastro de esa desagradable experiencia, hazme tuya, ya no quiero esperar mas, quiero que solo tu me toques y me ames… quiero ser totalmente tuya.

Naruto beso ansioso la boca de su novia después de escuchar lo que ella dijo, sabia que no bromeaba y que tal vez si lo decía impulsada por lo que le había sucedido mas no mentía en sus deseos hacia el.

Hinata aun lloraba pero con mucha convicción saboreaba los labios de Naruto, sentía como si millones de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago, sabia que eso era amor, un amor infinito que sabia jamás cambiaria.

La ojiperla seguía aferrada al rubio por el cuello mientras este la tomaba de la cintura acercándola mas hacia el, sentían el dulce sabor de sus bocas mezclarse provocando un delicioso néctar que los embriagaba por completo, Naruto podía sentir sus manos ansiosas por el contacto mas allá de la ropa, parecía que ardían ante las nuevas sensaciones, ante el privilegio de poder tocar a esa hermosa diosa que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos, lentamente fue posándose sobre ella apoyándose en sus codos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella y sin dejar de besarse Hinata dejo el cuello del chico para posar sus manos en el fuerte pecho del rubio, podía sentir con la palma de su mano como latia aceleradamente el corazón de su gran amor, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al saber que no se había equivocado al escoger a Naruto como el hombre de su vida, Naruto dio un respingo al sentir como Hinata desabrochaba de a poco su camisa, 1,2,3,4 botones habían sido ya abiertos, dejo de besarla y se separo un poco de la chica, ansioso por sentirse piel a piel con su ojiluna se arranco de un tirón su camisa dejando a Hinata con la boca abierta al observar el bien marcado abdomen de este, el chico sonrio un poco al er la exprecion tan linda en el rostro de su novia e inmediatamente dejo a Hinata en iguales condiciones ambos desnudos en la parte superior de sus cuerpos, ahora fue el turno del chico de babear al poder ver en todo su esplendor los sugerentes y bien proporcionados pechos de su chica, sabia que eran grandes, pero eran mucho mas sin el molesto sujetador que siempre los aprisionaba, Hinata sonrió satisfecha de aun estar linda para que Naruto la pudiese admirar, este por inercia se acerco a uno sus senos y se llevo el pezón a su boca saboreándolo, disfrutando de ese exquisito sabor, con ambas manos junto los dos pechos y lamio de un lado a otro a cada uno, la peliazul sentía que hiba a desfallecer, instintivamente arqueo su espalda como invitando a su novio a que siguiera eternamente, ella tenia los rubios cabellos de el entre sus manos, no quería que se detuviera y con un movimiento de sus manos se lo hiso saber, este gustoso seguía con su labor degustando ambos pechos.

El calor en ese instante era insoportable y por tal motivo las prendas de ambos yacían tiradas sin preocupación sobre el piso, ambos desnudos en su totalidad disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro, Naruto no podía creer la suerte que tenia al tener el amor de Hinata, su cuerpo desnudo era como una bella alucinación, sentía que en cualquier momento podía despertar de ese bello sueño y no quería que eso sucediera jamás, siguió besando a su chica, quería estar pegado a su boca siempre, mas sabia que podía tener el privilegio de probar todo de ella así que bajo los besos de su boca a su cuello y de su cuello se desvió a su hombro besándolo y acariciándolo al mismo tiempo mientras que con la otra mano presionaba uno de sus senos, seguía dejando rastros de besos en todo el cuerpo femenino hasta llegar al ombligo de la chica, ahí se detuvo un momento y dirigió una mirada aprobatoria de Hinata, ella totalmente roja por tanta excitación asintió para que continuara con lo que tenia en mente, el Namikase esbozo una sonrisa picara y se adentro en la parte mas intima de la chica, Hinata podía jurar que se sentía derretir entre los brazos de Naruto al sentir como este jugaba con su lengua muy a gusto con su clítoris, cosa que arranco mas de un gemido por parte de la Hyuga

-Te… amo Naruto… sigue… onegai… ¡Ahh!-

El orgasmo de la chica llego justo en ese momento, sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo en una deliciosa y placentera sensación, el ojiazul al darse cuenta de eso limpio con su lengua todo aquel jugo que la chica había derramado, por fin podía probarla y en realidad sabia bastante deliciosa, mientras tanto Hinata aun respiraba agitadamente por el orgasmo cuando sintió como el chico se abrió paso entre sus piernas y suavemente se posiciono entre ellas dirigiendo su duro miembro en la cavidad húmeda de la chica introduciéndolo poco a poco para no lastimarla, la ojiperla soltó un leve chillido al sentir dolor cuando el miembro de Naruto la penetro, no era un dolor como cuando fue su primera vez pero si se le parecía un poco, el rubio noto eso y se detuvo ya que no la quería lastimar aunque por dentro sentía que debía penetrarla de golpe ya que se sentía tan estrecha que Naruto se estaba volviendo loco de la excitación, pero su corazón pudo mas así que espero hasta que su novia estuviera segura, la beso tiernamente en la frente y le susurro un "Te amo" en su oído cosa que erizo la piel de la chica y por ende comenzó a mover sus caderas para hacerle notar al chico que ya estaba lista, el ojiazul la beso en los labios mientras comenzaba a moverse penetrándola una y otra vez, gimiendo el nombre de Hinata a cada momento seguido de un "eres el amor de mi vida", Hinata sentía explotar en cada embestida de su novio y en cuestión de varios minutos sintió que estaba por llegar su segundo orgasmo, sentía la gloria entre sus brazos y se aferro a su espalda tan fuerte que sin darse cuenta esta enterró sus uñas logrando lastimarlo y sacar un poco de sangre cosa que éxito al limite al chico provocando que también llegara al clímax junto con la ojiperla regándose completamente dentro de la chica.

Ambos cansados y bañados en sudor se abrazaron felices de lo que acababa de suceder, Hinata recargo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Naruto mientras el cariñosamente le besaba la cabeza una y otra ves aun incrédulo de lo que acababa de suceder…

-Te amo Naruto, eres todo en mi vida y por eso te entrego mi corazón- Dicho esto levanto el rostro y lo beso en los labios.

-Te amo Hinata, gracias por estar conmigo, pero sobre todo gracias por darme tu amor, soy muy afortunado- Dijo después de que termino de besarse con la Hyuga y regalándole una tierna y hermosa sonrisa.

Después de eso ambos se fueron quedaron poco a poco profundamente dormidos, una sonrisa se dibujaba en ambos rostros, ya que estaban muy felices por haberse demostrado por fin cuanto se amaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas finales:**_

_**¿Ahora me entienden el por que de mi amor por el lindo de Gaara?**_

_**¿Apoco no se porto como todo un hombre?**_

_**¡Ahhh! Que lindo… ejem… me salí del tema jajaja perdón *O/O***_

_**En fin, les agradezco infinitamente el que sigan conmigo en esta historia que fue creada con la intención de entretenerlos y hacerles pasar un buen rato… así que… si les gustó este capitulo, espero que me dejen un hermoso comentario que sin duda hará crecer mi imaginación y así traerles mas rápido los capítulos XD**_

_**Recuerden que este fic esta pronto a terminar, asi que si quieren sugerirme alguna idea, proponerme algún desenlace para Sakura o alguna otra inquietud que tengan… es el mejor momento para hacerlo ya que de sus sugerencias armare el final de esta historia… asi que PLISSSS COMENTEN… DEJEN UN REVIEW A ESTA HUMILDE ESCRITORA.**_

_**P.D. En estos momentos estoy subiendo la conti de "ENTRE PENUMBRAS: La obsesión de la luna por el sol" asi que si son lectores de este fic, los espero aya, y espero sepan disculpar mi demora con esa conti TwT**_

_**Y si no son afectos a los fics con violencia y muerte, me despido de ustedes, deseándoles un hermoso fin de semana, que la vida les sonria siempre y que el amor este siempre de su mano.**_

_**Los quiero mucho mis queridísimos amigos, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo… y recuerden que Oyuky chan es su mejor amiga si ustedes quieren… ¡sayo!**_


	20. CAP 20 SAKURA HARUNO

_**¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! las ideas se me estan acabando y aun no se como terminar esta historia...**_

_**¿Saben? alguien en otro foro me dijo que esta historia la base en una pelicula de Ben Affleck, y que ya sabia de lo que trataría este fic, y yo solo puse mi cara de ¿O_o? por que en mi vida había escuchado que ese actor tuviera una película así como esta historia, (por cierto, si alguien sabe como se llama esa película, no duden en decirme su nombre n_n igual y asi me baso en su final XD) me dieron ganas de contradecirlo, pero pues no tuve las ganas de hacerlo ya que no soy de estar discutiendo esos asuntos.**_

_**Ademas de que esta historia ya lleva mas de 10 años en mi libreta de fics, así que dudo que me haya basado en esa pelicula como lo ha dicho ese amigo... ¡ademas que no tengo idea en que año salio la dichosa peli!**_

_**Juro por mis historias (que son lo mas valioso por lo que puedo jurar) que este fic salio de mi imaginación y nada mas, y si a alguien debo esta idea fue a una chica que escribió un fic de digimon con esta temática y que me encanto, tanto, que me anime a hacer una historia de ese tipo para mi y eso fue hace tanto, creo que yo tenia 16 años mas o menos que no recuerdo cual era su nick (gomen amiga escritora) pero debo aclarar que la historia salio totalmente de mi imaginación ya que la de la chica era mucho muy diferente (ella no era tan mala como yo para matar a un protagonista XD)**_

_**Así que, por si las dudas, yo no me base en ninguna película para hacer este fic (ojala lo hubiera echo, así no tendría problemas para escribir el final U_U)... solo quería aclarar esto.**_

_**Y bueno, creo que mejor le corto aquí y los dejo leer el capitulo...**_

_**Nos leemos abajo, sin mas ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**_

**o/o/o/o/o**

**CAP. 20 ······ SAKURA HARUNO ······**

Después de que fuera llevado por Naruto al hospital y fuera atendido por el medico logrando curar sus heridas, Gaara se encontraba reposando un poco en el consultorio, sabia que merecía lo que le había pasado por haber besado a Hinata siendo ella la pareja de su colega Naruto Namikaze, aunque en aquellos momentos no lo sabia, aun así se sentía terrible por lo que había ocurrido, pasados diez minutos escucho como la puerta del consultorio se abría, inmediatamente supo quien estaba ingresando al lugar al escuchar los gritos furicos del visitante…

-¿Pero en que rayos estabas pensando Gaara?... ¿O es que acaso tus neuronas dejaron de funcionar? Mira que provocar una pelea con unos vagos que te patearon el trasero justo antes de la carrera, ¿me odias no es así? ¿Quieres matar a tu hermanito y manager del susto y llevarme a la ruina, cierto?- El hermano mayor de Gaara regañaba exageradamente al pelirojo , aunque mas que enojo, le preocupaba que este no pudiera competir.

El chico ojiambar rodo los ojos al escuchar los regaños de su hermano, sabia que siempre exageraba, aunque sabia que podía ser peor y agradeció a Kami que su hermana Temari no se encontrara ahí por que ella lo llenaría de mimos y después lo golpearía por haber sido tan imprudente al liarse a golpes con unos vagos que lo superaban en numero…

-Basta Kankuro, no pasa nada, solo son simples golpes, en un par de días estaré como nuevo y si lo que te preocupa es que no pueda competir te equívocas, ahora mas que nunca estoy ansioso por esa carrera.

-¡Esa voz me agrada hermanito!-Le dice demasiado entusiasta, palmeándolo en la espalda en repetidas ocasiones sin recordar que su hermano estaba bastante maltrecho aun.

-Si sigues así… harás que me desmaye del dolor ¡zoquete!- Refiriéndose a las palmadas

Kankuro dejo inmediata mente de golpear a su hermano con una tonta sonrisa. –Gomen hermanito… oye por cierto, cambiando de tema, tu noviecita me estuvo llamando casi toda la tarde por que tu no le contestabas el teléfono, ¿acaso quedaste de verla y lo olvidaste? Si es así pobre de ti por que esa chica esta más loca que Temari y mira que ya es mucho decir… no dudo ni tantito que te mate cuando te vea.

-¡Maldicion! La olvide por completo, quede de pasar por ella a su departamento, pero por este incidente no pude hacerlo, espero que no este tan molesta… es mas, la llamare enseguida llegue a casa- El pelirojo decía mientras con un poco de esfuerzo y ayuda de su hermano pudo ponerse de pie.

-Gaara, tu no la quieres, entonces dime algo… ¿Por qué estas con ella?- Por primera vez la voz de Kankuro sonaba bastante seria.

-Tienes razón al decir que no la quiero, pero si siento algo por ella, no se como expresarlo pero así es, además de que es bella y muy atractiva, tal vez eso es lo que me retiene a su lado.

-El físico se acaba hermanito, así que no te quedes al lado de alguien que es superficial y que solo por su belleza es reconocida… piénsalo Gaara, piénsalo muy bien.

-¿Y lo dice quien solo acepta una cita si es con mujeres guapas?- Gaara lo miraba irónico

-Yo soy diferente, jamás me casare pero tu… solo no quiero que te lastimen, soy tu hermano y me preocupo por ti.

El pelirojo iba a contestarle que prefería a Temari para decirle eso, pero se quedo callado cuando el doctor se hizo presente para dar de alta a Sabaku no Gaara no sin antes decirle que tuviera cuidado con esas heridas y que guardara mucho reposo para que estuviera listo para su próxima carrera, los hermanos Sabaku agradecieron al doctor y se retiraron del hospital, Kankuro llevo a su hermano pequeño a la casa de este y después se retiro a su departamento de soltero ya que Kankuro a pesar de ser mayor que Gaara no planeaba casarse, el quería disfrutar de las mieles de la soltería eternamente.

Cuando Gaara entro a su casa encontró todo en penumbras pues ya el sol se había ocultado y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, camino lentamente a su habitación poniendo la mano sobre su costado, específicamente sobre sus costillas ya que estas aun estaban doliéndole por la paliza, mientras que con la otra iba apoyándose en la pared, cuando por fin llego encontró las luces encendidas de su recamara y cuidadosamente entro observando quien se encontraba ahí, aunque algo le decía que no era nadie de quien preocuparse, después de todo solo Temari y Kankuro tenían las llaves de su casa y, como Kankuro acababa de estar con el, supuso con mala cara que Temari se había enterado del incidente y estaría ahí para terminar de matarlo, ya que eso haría sin duda, rodo sus ojos con desgano y bufo molesto, esperando a que su hermanita apareciera en cualquier momento para sermonearlo, lentamente se acerco a su cama y con sumo cuidade se recostó sobre ella tratando de no lastimarse mas, recordó que tenia que hablar con su novia y como su hermana aun no asomaba sus narices en su habitación, una vez cómodo en su cama, saco su celular y marco el numero de su novia pero antes de que diera tono, cierta pelirosa salió del baño de la habitación sorprendiendo al chico con su presencia y sorprendiéndose ella misma por ver a su novio tan maltrecho.

-¡Me podrías decir ¿que demonios te paso? ¡¿Y donde diablos te habías metido? Por tu culpa perdimos la reservación del restaurant y no hay lugar hasta después de un mes, sabes que es muy exclusivo!- Sakura Haruno estaba cruzada de brazos esperando la respuesta de su novio.

-Por Kami Sakura, casi me matas del susto, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- Gaara se llevaba una mano al pecho, sin duda esperaba de un momento a otro el regaño y los gritos de Temari, pero escuchar los de Sakura era diez veces peor.

-¿Qué? Em… bueno yo… pues… le saque copia a tu llave para emergencias como esta, ¡además no estamos hablando de mi, si no de, el por que me dejaste plantada!- Azoto un pie en el suelo haciendo una rabieta cambiando el tema abruptamente para que el ojiambar no la reprendiera por su acción.

-Lo siento Sakura, es solo que tuve una pelea en la calle y me lastimaron un poco así que tuve que ir al hospital para que me revisaran.

Sakura fingiendo preocupación se acerco rápidamente a Gaara, -¡Oh por Kami Gaara, no lo sabia! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quién fue el responsable?

-Unos vagos, lo que sucede es que de camino a tu casa…- Mintio. -pase por un callejón y escuche gritos, me acerque a ver lo que sucedía y me dio mucha rabia al mirar que esos sujetos estaban a punto de violar a una chica y como no me pude quedar con los brazos cruzados me lance contra ellos a golpes y a pesar de que eran mas que yo pude ganarles y logre que no le hicieran nada a Hinata- Gaara se sentía mal por quedar como el héroe después de que fue el, quien provoco que todo eso sucediera, pero tenia que mentirle a la ojijade para no tener que enfrentar una de sus fastidiosas escenas de celos.

-¿Hinata?- Sakura al escuchar ese nombre sintió mucho odio y los recuerdos del desprecio de Sasuke regresaron a su mente.

-SI, así se llama la chica, de hecho me alegra que no le haya pasado nada ya que resulta que es la novia de Naruto Namikaze y por lo que escuche en una rueda de prensa también es la viuda de Sasu…- El chico fue interrumpido por la pelirosa.

-Sasuke uchiha… lo se, ella es Hinata Hyuga, prima de Neji Hyuga anterior manager de Sasuke y ahora de Naruto- La chica apretaba fuertemente sus manos echas puños y el odio se apoderaba notablemente de su voz.

-Veo que los conoces… jamás me habías dicho nada- Gaara veía intrigado hacia la chica que estaba como sumida en sus pensamientos, pasaron unos segundos y ella no contesto nada, el pelirojo aun mas extrañado insistió… -¿Sakura?

-¿Eh? A… si… yo, em… conocí a Sasuke y a… Naruto cuando era edecán de su escudería, a ella no la conozco personalmente, pero se dice que Sasuke la amaba muchísimo, el siempre decía que era la… mujer perfecta- Sakura estaba a punto de derramar unas lagrimas al hablar de Sasuke, aunque lo ultimo de la frase lo dijo con cierto rencor hacia la chica.

-Pero que pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees? Te reencontraras con un viejo amigo y así de paso conocerás a Hinata Hyuga- Gaara no sabia que eso que el proponía era mucho mas grave de lo que se podía imaginar.

-¿Sabes donde esta hospedado?... me… me gustaría visitarlo, tu sabes…darle una sorpresa- El rostro de Sakura se torno "alegre" ante Gaara.

-Esta en el Suna`s Palace, mañana pensaba darle la bienvenida pero el doctor me dijo que tengo que estar en reposo si quiero estar listo para la carrera- Gaara seguía sobándose las costillas con rostro adolorido.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente y corrió a recostarse al lado del ojiambar fingiendo preocupación por el y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y a besar sus heridas mientras le quitaba de a poco la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Pobre de ti amor, mira como te dejaron esos salvajes… veras que con mis besos se curaran pronto tus heridas… déjame consentirte mi querido Gaara… y para que veas que soy buenita y, por que no quiero que te estés preocupando… yo le daré la bienvenida a Suna a Naruto kun y por supuesto que a Hinata, ¿estas de acuerdo querido?- Sakura sabia bien como convencer a los hombres y no dudo un segundo en hacerlo con su novio.

La chica Haruno había despojado al Sabaku de sus prendas superiores mientras besaba el perfecto pecho del ambarino, este cerro los ojos al sentir aquellos labios tan traviesos recorrer su torso desnudo dando pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones, esto hizo gemir al chico, Gaara trato de incorporarse pero no pudo debido al dolor de los golpes que aun estaban frescos en su cuerpo, Sakura sonrió y le dijo…

-No te levantes amor, déjame consentirte un poco… ¿si?- La pelirosa acerco su rostro junto al del chico pelirojo y este como aprobación la tomo de la nuca y le planto un beso muy apasionado y lleno de pasión y por que no decirlo... también lleno de lujuria.

Cuando Sakura separo su boca de la de Gaara, regreso a su actividad de dejarle plasmados sus besos en todo su pecho, bajaba lentamente hasta que llego a su cintura estorbándole el paso el comienzo del pantalón, traviesamente retiro el cinturón para después desabrochar el botón de aquel pantalón negro de mezclilla desgastado, Gaara sentía como su sangre se agolpaba en su entrepierna haciendo que su miembro se hinchara y se hiciera notorio aun debajo de su ropa, el estaba deseando inmensamente que Sakura le satisficiera esa necesidad como siempre, llevándolo a sentir cosas que solo con ella podía experimentar, esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba con ella, pero eso no se lo podía decir a Kankuro por que en primera no era de su incumbencia y en segunda por que su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que era dominado por una mujer por el buen sexo que esta le proporcionaba.

La chica pelirosa siguió con su labor hasta que logro fácilmente deshacerse del pantalón del chico dejándolo solo en bóxers, sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa al comprobar que sus juegos para seducir a un hombre aun funcionaban muy bien, sin duda nadie podía resistirse a ella y a sus encantos incluyendo a Naruto.

Sakura saco el miembro excitado de Gaara y lo tomo con ambas manos acariciando la punta con el dedo índice, esto hacia sin duda gemir mas fuerte al chico, la pelirosa acerco su boca a este y con su lengua lamio todo el contorno del hinchado miembro, su lengua subía y bajaba provocándole un inmenso placer al Sabaku, este susurraba el nombre de Sakura entre dientes ya que lo que ella hacia provocaba que su cuerpo temblara de éxtasis, después de un rato Sakura logro que Gaara estuviera a punto de llegar al climax, este se aferro al cabello de Sakura indicándole que sus movimientos fueran mas rápidos hasta que no pudo mas y se rego en su boca al tiempo que daba un ronco gemido de placer combinado con dolor por sus recientes heridas.

Exhausto Gaara se acomodo en su mullida cama mientras que Sakura se acostaba a su lado y este la abrazaba.

-Prometo recompensarte en cuanto este bien Sakura- El Sabaku trato de desnudar a la ojiverde para que se quedara con el esa noche pero ella tenia otros planes.

-Se que lo harás mi querido Gaara , aunque ahora no podrá ser…- Dijo tratando de escabullirse de entre los brazos del pelirojo para después ponerse de pie. -… tengo que estar linda para mañana, tu sabes, darle la bienvenida a mis viejos amigos, claro, en tu nombre amor.

-No pensaras dejarme así como estoy- Dijo haciendo obvio su estado físico.

-Amor, no soy enfermera, contrata una y que te venga a cuidar, para eso tienes dinero ¿no?, bueno me voy, cuídate esas feas heridas, yo… em… te llamo después, bye- Mando desde la puerta un invisible beso a Gaara y después desapareció detrás de ella.

-¡Tipico! – Gaara se cubrió con las finas sabanas de su cama y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

.

.

.

La mañana se hacia presente, el sol asomaba entre las cortinas de una habitación de hotel haciendo que una linda chica de ojos perla despertara de su placido sueño, sonrió ligeramente al encontrar frente a su rostro la cara de Naruto, este lucia muy pacifico, tan lindo, como un niño bueno soñando plácidamente, Hinata no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos tiernamente, el rubio arrugo su nariz con un gesto gracioso al sentir el roce de Hinata pero no despertó, la chica dio un suspiro al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sabia que el haberse entregado a Naruto había sido una buena elección, ya que, después de eso estaba segura que jamás podría separase de el, ya no podría vivir sin sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, sin esa desnudez cada noche que era placentera al contacto con su piel, si, definitivamente ya no podría vivir sin el.

Hinata se sentía inmensamente feliz en los brazos de su chico rubio, no deseaba separarse de el en todo el día pero recordó que su primo Neji la había llamado hace un par de horas a su celular para preguntarle de unos datos, así que Hina decidió acompañarlo y de paso ayudarlo con unos asuntos pendientes con respecto a la carrera, inflo los cachetes haciendo una expresión graciosa de resignación y con mucho cuidado retiro lentamente el brazo de Naruto que descansaba sobre su cintura, se deslizo entre las sabanas y con sumo cuidado se levanto de la cama y se cubrió con la camisa del chico que encontró en el suelo, sonrió una vez mas por haber ocasionado ese desastre y en silencio se metió a la ducha no sin antes haber depositado un tierno beso en los labios del rubio ojiazul.

.

.

.

Naruto abrió pesadamente los ojos, los froto un poco y recordó que hacia en ese lugar, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando a su mente regresaron las imágenes de lo que había pasado entre Hinata y el, ¡habían hecho el amor! Por fin había estado con su ojiluna disfrutando de su calor, de su aroma y de su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama al no notar a su novia junto a el, la llamo 1, 2, 3 veces y no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que decidió vestirse, encontró su ropa perfectamente doblada en un pequeño sofá, El rubio se rasco detrás de la cabeza ya que si mal no recordaba la ropa había quedado esparcida por todo el suelo en aquel encuentro amoroso…

-Que raro, Hinata no esta aquí, ¿Dónde habrá ido?- Tomo su camisa y se la puso, inmediatamente después se puso sus bóxers y cuando tomo el pantalón una pequeña hoja cayo al suelo, extrañado la levanto y noto que la letra era de Hinata, así que por curiosidad la leyó…

_**Buenos días dormilón n_n**_

_**tuve que salir a arreglar unos asuntos con Neji espero no tardarme mucho, por cierto amor no te desperté por que te veías tan lindo que no tuve corazón para perturbar tu paz así que, te dejo en mi habitación que a partir de anoche también es tu habitación.**_

_**Nos vemos al rato amor, date una ducha y desayuna bien por que en cuanto este de regreso me gustaría mucho que me llevaras a conocer este lindo país.**_

_**ATTE: La mujer que te ama con locura y pasión.**_

_**P.D. Gracias por la gran noche, te amo Naruto.**_

El Namikaze sonrió y guardo la pequeña nota en su bolsillo, se termino de vestir y se retiro de ahí rumbo a su habitación a acomodar su equipaje pues por el incidente del día anterior con Hinata no había podido deshacer sus maletas, así que lo hizo inmediatamente llegando, una vez terminada su labor decidió que lo mejor seria obedecer a su luna y darse un baño para después bajar a desayunar, rápidamente se despojo de sus ropas y se metió a la ducha.

El agua caliente recorría su bien formado cuerpo, las gotas del vital liquido resbalaban sobre su piel morena recorriendo su pecho y abdomen terminando en sus fuertes piernas, mientras el agua recorría su piel, este recordó como acariciaba a Hinata la noche anterior, como ella lo besaba con pasión, ¡Dios! como deseaba que ella estuviera ahí, duchándose con el en esos momentos y disfrutar del baño juntos…

-_Lastima que se tuvo que ir_- Pensó Naruto y dio un largo suspiro.

Continuo imaginando a Hinata a su lado en esos momentos, el besándola y ella frotándole con el jabón su espalda, hasta que hubo un momento en que pudo sentir que en verdad su espalda y pecho eran tocados suavemente por unas delicadas manos, el con los ojos cerrados trataba de disfrutar su "fantasía" lo mas que pudiera, hasta que una respiración junto a su oído lo hizo abrir de golpe sus azulinos ojos…

-Veo que aun te excita que te tallen la espalda mi amor.

Naruto volteo inmediatamente al sentir cono aquellas suaves manos trataban de recorrer su anatomía completa y de inmediato reconoció a la dueña de estas, así que la tomo por las muñecas y se quito de encima aquellas manos finas, en su cara se dibujo un semblante de odio y rencor explotando de rabia al instate…

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ… SAKURA?

**o/o/o/o/o **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Pues bien, aqui esta este capitulo, que como siempre, espero de corazon que les aya agradado mucho, y si no, al menos que los haya entretenido un rato.**_

_**Disculpen mi explicación de arriba (debería decir testamento XD) pero si me molesta que alguien llegue y me diga que no le gustan mis historias por que solo hago que cualquiera se tire a Hinata y que después llegue Naruto a recoger babas de otro ¬¬U ademas de que casi jura que base este fic, en una película que no tenia idea que existía... en fin, tomare mi Dalay y me relajare.**_

_**Como en el capi anterior, les pido su cooperación para este fic, ya que como dije arriba, aun no se como sera el final de Sakura, no se si ustedes quieran verla muerta, loca, en rehabilitación, pobre y mendigando o que sea feliz... Así que pido que ustedes me den su opinión sobre este personaje, y si quieren opinar sobre los demás personajes pues también XD todas sus propuestas son bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero no demorar con el capitulo siguiente para que no terminen odiándome por dejar votados mis fics jejeje... aunque eso jamas pasara, eso es una promesa.**_

_**Me despido de todos ustedes mis queridos amigos, no sin antes decirles que amo recibir sus hermosos reviews... así que pliss háganme feliz y diganme que les parece esta historia n.n**_

_**Los dejo de molestar para que vallan a pensar en el final de Sakura jejeje... Les dejo mi cariño y muchos abrazos y besos, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo... ¡Sayo!**_


	21. CAP 21 RENCOR

_**Mi cabeza últimamente esta echa un lio, ya que las historias inundan mi mente, el problema es que nomas no puedo plasmarlas todas por que se que aun me falta por terminar este fic, el fic gore de Hinata y uno nuevo que acabo de publicar **_

_**Pero en fin, prometo echarle todas las ganas del mundo a la escritura, ponerme al corriente y terminar este fic lo mas pronto que se pueda, así que, por lo que ya les había comentado, este fic esta por terminar y bueno, quizás no pasa de 5 capítulos o menos. **_

_**Espero que ansíen el final tanto como yo y agradezco las ideas que me proporcionan ya que eso me este permitiendo armar los siguientes capítulos con los que culminara esta historia.**_

_**Se que mas de uno me matara al terminar de leer, pero en mi defensa diré que… ¡naaa! lo hice por hacerlos sufrir jejeje (a veces se me sale el lado malvado)**_

_**Sin más los dejo para que lean, nos leemos abajo n_n**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**CAP. 21 ······ RENCOR ······**

La mañana se hacia presente en la bella pero calurosa cuidad de Suna, las personas ya comenzaban a abandonar sus hogares para dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos o actividades que tuvieran pendientes, toda la gente iba y venia pero había una chica entre toda esa gente que se destacaba de entre todos los que por allí pasaban, una chica muy hermosa y con un toque de superioridad ante todos se dirigía directamente al gran hotel Suna´s Palace a darle la "bienvenida" a su antiguo enamorado.

Esta chica atraía las miradas de todos los hombres que se cruzaban por su camino, no podía negar que eso la fastidiaba en ciertos momentos, estar constantemente acosada por hombres repulsivos, feos y lo peor de todo, ¡pobres! odiaba tener que escuchar siempre toda clase de piropos e insinuaciones en cada lugar al que asistía, sin embargo le fascinaba escucharlos si estos provenían de un hombre adinerado y con clase, la apariencia se convertía en lo de menos ya que ella solo los utilizaba para darse unos lujos y que estos la colmaran de toda clase de regalos finos y por supuesto caros, hasta que se hartaba de ellos o su pequeña fortuna se acababa y tenia que conseguir a otra victima mas para costearle su vida rodeada de lujos a la que estaba tan acostumbrada.

Ahora estaba con un hombre sumamente guapo… Sabaku no Gaara, un joven, famoso y con dinero, eso hubiera sido mas que suficiente para cualquier mujer pero no para ella, ella quería que todos sufrieran al igual que ella lo hacia por no poder estar con quien fue su gran, único y verdadero amor, aun a pesar de que había fallecido desde hace poco mas de diez años ella lo seguía llorando y lo seguía amando como cuando estaba con vida, a pesar, de que el jamás le correspondió por culpa de esa mujer… esa mujer que tuvo la fortuna de convertirse en su vida entera y conquistarlo, que tuvo la dicha de ser la madre de su hija, la única dueña de su corazón, Hinata Hyuga… esa mujer le había robado a su amor, a su hombre, al que ella se había entregado y amado desde mucho antes que la ojiplata supiera que existía Sasuke Uchiha, sabia que el no la amaba cuando ella se entrego a el pero tenia la tonta esperanza de que con mucho esfuerzo podría enamóralo y así ser felices juntos, pero entonces ella llego a su vida y lo arruino todo, logro que Sasuke se fijara en ella engatusándolo con quien sabe que artimaña y logrando arrebatárselo… por esa razón Sakura sentía que Hinata tenia la culpa de todas sus desgracias por haber enamorado a Sasuke antes que ella lo pudiera hacer, por eso ella… la Hyuga tenia que pagar con lagrimas y sufrimiento por el rechazo que años después el azabache le dio en forma de humillación cuando ella le declaro nuevamente sus sentimientos

_**-"Mmh, de echo la única mujer que me gusta es… mi esposa, ella es buena, bondadosa noble y sobre todo fiel, así que dudo mucho que puedas ser como ella, por mas que lo intentes jamás llegaras a ser ni la mitad de lo que es Hinata-" **_Las palabras de Sasuke jamás se borrarían de la mente, la había rechazado de una forma tan cruel y humillante… al recordar eso, una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla siendo limpiada rápidamente por ella para regresar a su postura fría de siempre ya que sin darse cuenta había llegado al gran hotel.

Una vez que Sakura cruzo la entrada de ese bello lugar finamente decorado dada su gran afluencia de personas importantes que se hospedaban ahí, se dirigió a recepción y con aires muy familiares saludo al encargado en turno que se encontraba de espaladas acomodando las tarjetas que fungían como llaves para tener en perfecto orden todo .

-Ohayo Rock Lee. Sakura se recargaba en el enorme mostrador tratando de que el chico pudiera apreciar "un poco" su belleza frontal.

El chico al escuchar su nombre volteo para encontrarse con la chica que era dueña de su corazón. –O… oha…yo Sa… Sakura chan… que milagro que… que me visitas- Los nervios del chico aumentaron al posar sus negros ojos sobre los encantos de la pelirosa.

-¿Sabes? no vine precisamente a visitarte así que no te hagas ilusiones, vengo a darle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo que esta hospedado aquí, así que dime en que habitación esta para que suba rápido- Mas que una petición sonaba como una orden hacia el pelinegro.

-Gomen ne Sakura-chan… pero… sabes que me esta prohibido… permitirte el acceso a las habitaciones… ya que… no… estas hospedada aquí…- La voz de Rock Lee tembló al mirar la expresión de enojo que le mostraba su querida Sakura.

Sakura tenia ganas de molerlo a cachetadas, ¿Quién se creía para negarle algo a ella? Tomo un poco de aire y se tranquilizo. –"_Tendré que usar mis encantos, ¡que fastidio!"- _Pensó la ojijade.

Sakura camino muy seductoramente hacia atrás del mostrador donde se encontraba el pobre chico, este temblaba de pies a cabeza por tener tan cerca a la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido y a pesar de que el, en varias ocasiones desde que la conoció la había invitado a salir, esta se negaba por razones que todos sabemos, pero que el pobre chico ignoraba por completo ya que ante sus ojos Sakura Haruno era una mujer bella, noble y espectacular, este la seguía amando y se sentía incapaz de negarle nada a su cerezo.

Cuando por fin la chica llego junto a el, poco le importo que hubiera gente en ese momento llegando o pasando cerca de ahí, esta se acerco demasiado al rostro de Rock Lee y con voz seductora le pidió…

-Anda Lee-kun, se buenito y ayúdame, Gaara me encargo que fuera la anfitriona de Naruto Namikaze y compañía, ya que mi querido novio esta convaleciente por que ayer lo golpearon unos tipejos y esta mal herido en su casa…-Sakura se acercaba mas a sus labios mientras posaba su mano en el pecho del chico haciendo que este estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto. - … ¿verdad que me ayudaras?... si no lo quieres hacer por mi, hazlo por el pobrecito Gaara… así que… ¿Qué dices? Solo dime en que habitación esta Naruto y yo iré.

-Es…esta en la habitación 507, pero sabes que no puedo dejarte pasar Sakura-chan, eso… etto… me despedirían.

Rock Lee se sentía entre la espada y la pared ya que con respecto a su trabajo nunca había faltado a ninguna regla, pero… tampoco podía negarse a esos bellos ojos jade que estaban tan cerca de su rostro, _-"¿Qué hacer?"-_ se preguntaba el chico, aunque todo su juicio se nublo de repente al sentir unos cálidos labios posándose sobre los suyos en un sutil y superficial beso.

Mientras Rock lee cerraba los ojos ante el contacto de aquellos labios que había deseado sentir siempre, Sakura aprovecho y lo arrincono contra la pequeña repisa donde se colgaban las tarjetas que fungen como llaves, hábilmente busco con la mirada la tarjeta de repuesto 507 hallándola rápidamente, con total sutileza estiro su mano para alcanzar y tomar la llave sin que el pelinegro se diera cuena ya que aun no deshacía el beso, cuando obtuvo lo que quería se separo bruscamente de Rock Lee y lo miro fríamente, casi como asqueada mientras que el pobre chico no podía salir de su asombro al haber sido besado por la pelirosa.

-Me voy Lee-kun, creo que tienes razón, es mala idea que suba sola a la habitación de Naruto, espero regresar pronto con mi querido Gaara… chaito- La pelirosa fingía dirigirse hacia la entrada ya que el chico de las cejas pobladas la seguía con la mirada como tratando de asimilar lo que hace un momento había sucedido, hasta que unos huéspedes que se acercaban a el, lo sacaron de su ensoñación, al ver esto Sakura se escondió detrás de una enorme maceta esperando el momento para pode subir a la planta alta sin ser vista.

-Buenos días, disculpe pero voy a salir un momento así que quería pedirle un favor- Decía una chica peliazul con piel blanca y cuerpo envidiable al chico de la recepción.

-¿EH?... ¡Ah! Si, claro, estoy para servirle.

-Le decía que voy a salir un momento pero dejare mi llave ya que el señor Namikaze que esta hospedado en la habitación 507 vendrá a buscar esta llave por que necesita buscar algo en mi habitación, espero que se la pueda entregar sin ningún problema- Hinata se ruborizo al pensar que Naruto iría a buscar su llave ya que ella le dijo en esa pequeña nota que le dejo hace un momento de una forma indirecta que deseaba compartir habitación con el.

-No hay ningún problema señorita, yo cumpliré su encargo, que tenga un buen paseo y usted igual joven- Término dirigiéndose a Neji que acababa de llegar y se había puesto junto a su prima.

-Pero si ella es… ¡maldita Hinata! así que saldrás y dejaras solo a tu querido Naruto, muy mala idea… muy mala idea- Sakura casi podía sentir su sangre hervir al reconocer a Hinata y muy en el fondo tenia que aceptar que su belleza era cierta, tal y como Sasuke le había dicho, eso provoco mas deseos de venganza en la pelirosa, así que tratando de no ser vista por Rock-Lee se metió al ascensor cuando este abrió las puertas dirigiéndose al ultimo piso, a una de las habitaciones mas lujosas de ese hotel.

-Gracias joven- Respondieron al mismo tiempo los primos Hyuga cuando Lee les termino de indicar que camino debían tomar para dirigirse al autódromo de Suna y se marcharon a su destino.

-El ascensor se detuvo en el ultimo piso, abrió sus puertas y de el salió una chica ojijade, busco atentamente el numero 507 y después de recorrer un largo pasillo pudo encontrar la habitación que era dueña de ese numero, se arreglo un poco el cabello y se abrió un poco mas la blusa para mostrar sus pequeños pero apetecibles senos, deslizo lentamente la tarjeta en la hendidura tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando escucho el "click" que le indico que la puerta estaba abierta se introdujo lentamente , esa habitación tenia todo tipo de lujo, _-"lujo como el que ella se merecía"- _Pensó .

Escucho el sonido del agua caer en la regadera y sonrió para si misma, eso no podía ser mas sencillo, Naruto se estaba duchando así que entro sin preocupaciones y se paseo por todo el lugar, viendo cada detalle de esa hermosa habitación, su mirada se desvió hacia la cama, se notaba bastante cómoda, encima de ella estaban las maletas semi-vacías del rubio, y en la cómoda pudo apreciar una fotografía, se acerco a tomarla sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba ese retrato, si… ella… otra vez ella, metió en su bolso aquella foto escondiéndola bien entre sus cosas.

Quería esperar que el rubio saliera de la ducha y darle la "grata" sorpresa de encontrarla ahí, pero su curiosidad de volver a verlo, de volver a sentir el cuerpo de Naruto desnudo, como cuando este la hacia suya con tanta pasión pudo mas, así que lentamente se fue despojando de su ropa dejándola caer en el alfombrado piso, una vez que estuvo totalmente desnuda se acerco lentamente al baño, no puso precaución en ocultar sus pasos ya que el ruido del agua cayendo de la regadera los ocultaba perfectamente.

Corrió un poco la puerta, solo lo necesario para que su esbelta figura pudiera entrar y que el rubio no se diera cuenta, se relamió los labios al observar ese cuerpo perfectamente formado y exquisitamente bronceado escurriendo gotas de agua y con espuma de jabón ocultando ciertas partes de su atlético cuerpo, involuntariamente se acerco y poso sus suaves manos en la espalda de este, pareció no notarlo el rubio pues no dijo nada y continuo con los ojos cerrados, Sakura bajo un poco sus manos hasta casi tocar las nalgas del rubio, pero un suspiro fuerte de el la asusto y quito las manos rápidamente, al estar segura que el Namikaze seguía tan sumido en sus pensamientos se aventuro a enjabonar su espalda suavemente, su rostro dibujo una sonrisa al ver como el "amigo" de Naruto se despertaba, su ego le hizo creer que ella era la causante de esa reacción, mas no sabia que el ojiazul pensaba única y exclusivamente en su ojiluna y en la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos haciendo el amor como locos, la Haruno sin duda estaba excitada pues recorrer esa espalda y pecho tan masculinos y deseables despertó en ella una sensación que hacia años no lograba sentir con ningún hombre, así que por instinto se acerco a su oído y le susurro…

-Veo que aun te excita que te tallen la espalda mi amor.

Su descarada sonrisa se borro cuando Naruto se giro inmediatamente para mirarla de frente, Sakura se asusto al notar que en la mirada de ese chico no había lujuria ni mucho menos amor… solo se podía reflejar en esos ojos azules mucho odio y rencor hacia ella, sintió mucho dolor cuando sus muñecas fueron aprisionadas por las fuertes manos del rubio, este la jaloneo un poco y notoriamente furioso le pregunto…

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ… SAKURA?

-Yo… yo solo vine a darte la bienvenida…- Sakura no se podía permitir flaquear frente al chico, su gran orgullo se lo impedía. –¿Que no es obvio?- y dicho esto dibujo una sonrisa desafiante en su cara.

-¡Maldición Sakura! ¿Que nunca vas a dejarme en paz?- Sin importar que ambos estuvieran mojados de pies a cabeza, Naruto la saco a jalones de la ducha ya que este seguía sujetándola fuertemente de la muñeca y furioso la arrojo sobre la cama, Sakura sintió su cuerpo sacudirse al sentir el acojinado impacto sobre la cama, su ego estaba por los suelos, por segunda vez en menos de un año Naruto la despreciaba y peor aun, la trataba como si fuera una mujerzuela barata, eso la hizo enfurecer y reincorporándose rápidamente de la cama y sin importar que estuviese desnuda se lanzo furiosa contra de Naruto y le propino una cachetada que el rubio no esquivo ya que no la esperaba, al sentir el impacto el chico nuevamente sujeto las muñecas de la Haruno para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando ya que si no la detenía iba a olvidar que ella era una mujer y la golpearía también…

-¡Suéltame desgraciado!... eres un idiota Naruto ¡siempre lo fuiste!- La chica gritaba furiosa mientras forcejeaba inútilmente para zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-¡Estas loca Sakura!... ¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que me olvide que eres una mujer y te…!- Naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sakura lo interrumpió.

-¿Y me golpees? Solo eso te faltaría para convertirte en un patético poco hombre… vamos golpéame, hazlo…- La ojijade se acerco a milímetros del rostro de Naruto retándolo para que la golpeara. –jajaja no tienes los "tamaños" para hacerlo, sigues siendo patético… jajaja si que eres un verdadero idiota, y pensar que tuve la desgracia de acostarme contigo… ¡Que asco! Hubiera preferido mil veces estar en la cama con Sasuke que contigo, el si que era todo un hombre, el si sabia como llenar a una mujer, no que tu… ni para la cama me serviste, tu tan desesperado por hacerme tuya mientras que yo me aburría y me dejaba hacer esperando ansiosa que terminaras y me dejaras en paz!

Esas palabras sacudieron al rubio ya que si bien sabia que Sakura jamás lo amo al menos tenia la idea de que en la cama la supo llenar por completo, así al menos justificaría tantos años que ella lo retuvo a su lado, el orgullo de Naruto estaba siendo herido por esa bruja de cabellos rosas y no iba a seguir permitiendo que se burlara de el, estaba furioso, si, hasta parecía que sus ojos habían pasado de azul a rojos, un aura peligrosa se podía sentir en el y su rostro cambio a uno que era bastante frio y amenazante…

-¿Eso piensas Sakura?... te voy a enseñar que si puedo llenar a una mujer hasta hacerla morir de placer- Esos ojos que ahora parecían rojos de ira se clavaron en los color jade de Sakura, esta sintió que ese no era Naruto Namikaze y sintió ganas de salir huyendo de ese lugar, pero se mantuvo firme y nuevamente lo encaro.

-¡Ja! Lo dudo mucho…- iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpida al sentir los labios del rubio posarse pesadamente sobre los suyos, ese beso era frio e inexpresivo, pero demandante y al mismo tiempo excitante, jamás Naruto se había portado así con ella, ¿que rayos era lo que le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos?, no lograba pensar con claridad y menos cuando sintió una mano bajar a su entrepierna y jugar traviesamente con su clítoris, esto la hizo olvidarse de esos miedos y se abandono al placer que esto le provocaba, sus labios seguían siendo devorados por el rubio, ella sentía que el oxigeno comenzaba a faltarle pero el chico no la dejaba separarse de el, hasta que ella sintió un mordisco en su labio inferior que la hizo separarse rápidamente de los labios ansiosos de Naruto, el, al mirar como Sakura se sobaba el labio con su dedo índice soltó una carcajada y la arrojo violentamente a la cama echándose encima de ella bruscamente, Sakura trataba de zafarse, eso se estaba tornando muy violento y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le estaba provocando miedo…

-¡Basta Naruto, no es gracioso! Yo no quiero estar contigo así- La ojijade empujaba con fuerza el pecho del rubio sin éxito ya que el era mucho mas pesado que ella.

-Ahora no me vengas con eso Sakura… tu dijiste que no sirvo en la cama…- Decía con una sonrisa que daba miedo dibujada en su rostro. –pues bien, te hare aullar de placer… te demostrare lo "malo" que puedo ser en la cama… te hare pedirme mas y te tratare como la mujerzuela que eres… ¿eso te gusta no?... jajaja pues eso te daré.

Naruto se arrodillo abriendo las piernas de Sakura a su paso, ella le pedía que se detuviera pero no hacia caso, estaba como en trance, como si algo demoniaco se hubiera posesionado del rubio, la ojijade temblaba de pies a cabeza veía el rostro de el ojiazul lleno de lujuria y eso le atemorizaba, por primera vez en muchos años rogaba a Kami para que la ayudara, para que algo ocurriera que la sacara de ahí y la salvara de ese trato, de esa posible violación…

-Na…Naruto… onegai… déjame ir… ya entendí, te juro que no te vuelvo a molestar- Las lagrimas salían sin control de aquellos ojos jade.

-Jajajaja Sakura Haruno ¿suplicando? Eso es nuevo… pero ya es tarde zorrita, ahora me vas a conocer- Naruto estaba por penetrarla sin compasión alguna cuando un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo ya que la voz que se escucho detrás de esta lo dejo frio.

-Naruto-kun ¿estas ahí?- Preguntaba una dulce y aterciopelada voz que el ojiazul sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

-Hi… Hina…ta- Con voz temblorosa Naruto dijo para si mismo.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**¿Naruto kun un violador? O_o!**_

_Maldita Sakura, saco su lado más feo y malvado ¬¬U_

_¿Y como no? Cuando un hombre es herido en su orgullo se sale totalmente de sus cabales. _

_En fin, espero que no me envíen cartas bomba y cosas así por dejarlo en esa parte, con un review y sus quejas me conformo XD_

_Jajaja, ya en serio, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya que fue uno de los que mas me agrado como quedo, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, así que pliss háganmelo saber en un lindo y decorativo review que me hará sumamente feliz n_n_

_**¿Que creen? Que daré contestación a sus lindos reviews que dejaron el capitulo pasado…**_

_**ArKnGL**__**:**__ Ohayo__** ArKnGL**__, gracias por tus consejos, créeme que si lo estoy tomando en cuenta muajajaja, pero hay que esperar un poco mas para saber si será posible o no XD _

_Te mando un abrazo con cariño y espero poder leer otro review tuyo para este capi, besos._

_**Ericka-chan-estrella**__: Hola __**Ericka-chan-estrella**__, se que es mi fic y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el, pero en serio me gusta saber su opinión sobre lo que quieren leer, asi que no dudes que tu comentario lo tengo muy presente XD_

_Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar, espero que en este capi me alegres también con un review, sin mas te mando un abrazo, cuídate mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente._

_**Namikaze Rock**__: Hola amigo, gracias por tu review como siempre en cada capitulo n_n_

_Esa idea que me diste, no me deja en paz, por que bueno, soy de la mayoría que Sakura muera, pero tu me pusiste a pensar sobre el destino de la pelirosa, así que no se aun k decidir T_T solo espero que el resultado final te guste al igual que a los demás lectores (as) Gracias por todo, recibe un beso con amor de mi parte, cuídate y pliss, no dejes de poner un review, eres uno de los pocos que siguen fielmente esta historia y dejan un comentario para alegrarme el dia._

_**Rocio Hyuga:**__ Jajaja, muchas gracias por tus ánimos mi querida Rocio, si, se que te desapareciste, pero me alegra d¿Qué estes de vuelta, y mas por que me das unas sugerencias que me hacen pensar, en fin._

_Si, eso del otro foro, como que me cayo mal que dijera eso sobre mi fic, pero pues como dices tu, ustedes saben que mi fic es 100% original, yo jamás seria capaz de plagiar algo o de adaptar una historia sin dar crédito a quienes lo merecen, eso no va conmigo. _

_Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen, al igual que seré mas feliz si me dejas un review XD bueno esos sono a chantaje, pero no me queda de otra, el capi pasado solo tuve 6 reviews T_T Te mando un abrazote con amor, nos leemos en el siguiente ¡matta ne!_

_**Princess311**__: ¡Woow! Únete al grupo amiga, creo que todas las mujeres que estamos involucradas en este fic odiamos a la pelirosa jajaja, pero bueno, eso de que quede pobre y mendigando suena interesante jejeje quizás sea una buena lección._

_Gracias por pasar a comentar amiga, espero que este capi te haya gustado y espero saber de ti, un beso y un abrazo, cuídate mucho ¡sayo!_

_**Alucard19983**__**: **__¡Bienvenido a esta historia!__Es un enorme placer el saber que te gusta este fic amigo__** Alucard19983 **__y mas aun, gracias por comentar, esas palabras que escribiste, me animaron, eso del loco me gusto aun más XD_

_Espero que esta conti te haya gustado y si no, házmelo saber en un review, yo gustosa acepto criticas y sugerencias, sin mas me despido, espero que estés bien, cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto, ¡sayo!_

_Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de dejar un review, espero que este capi genere muchos mas jajaja._

_**Por cierto, se me olvidaba invitarlos a que pasaran por mi nuevo fic, digamos que fue inspirado en la canción de Vocaloid "KARAKURI BURST" y bueno, se que quizás muchos dirán "a mi no me gusta vocaloid" o dirán, "¿que paso con el NaruHina?"**_

_**Pues bien, el fic nuevo es 100% NaruHina como todos mis fics, asi que no hay de que preocuparse, espero que de verdad le den una oportunidad a ese fic. Los amare mas si me dejan un hermoso review**_

_**Los quiere con todo el corazón su amiga Oyuky chan.**_


	22. CAP 22 VERDADES

**CAP. 22 ***VERDADES*****

**–**

**–**

**–**

–Hin… Hinata– La dulce voz de su amada lo hizo volver en si.

Estaba fuera de sus cabales, loco de ira, y lo peor es que estuvo a punto de cometer una enorme estupidez gracias a las provocaciones de Sakura. Rápidamente giro el rostro hacia la puerta como si temiera que en cualquier momento Hinata fuera a entrar y observar toda esa porquería que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro, regreso su vista hacia Sakura quien aun lo miraba con terror.

–Enciérrate en el baño…– Fue la orden que el rubio dio a la chica mientras que la soltaba de su agarre y la miraba con asco.

–Naruto kun… ¿estas ahí? – Hinata volvió a preguntar después de haber llamado nuevamente a la puerta.

–Es… espera un momento Hina, enseguida te abro– Como pudo, el rubio cogió una toalla y se la enredo en la cintura tratando de cubrir su desnudez. Sin embargo Sakura permanecía asustada, y eso le impedía moverse. –¡Que te largues al baño! ¿Acaso no escuchaste? –

Desesperado, el Namikaze, la tomo del brazo y se dirigió al baño, prácticamente la arrojo hacia a dentro y antes de cerrar la puerta amenazo… -Por tu bien no hagas ruido. Inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta y abrió.

–Lo siento Naruto kun, no…. No pensé que estuvieras bañándote– El sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hinata se hiso presente puesto que solamente una toalla cubría a su novio.

El verla así, tan linda e inocente, lo hizo sentirse al peor hombre del planeta, ella estaba frente a el, y mientras que el tenia a otra mujer encerrada en el baño, sin duda era una mierda esa situación.

–No, no hay problema Hina chan, ya había terminado… ¿pensé que estabas con Neji?

–Si, pero regrese por que mi primo olvido unos papeles y me mando por ellos, el me espera en el hobbi, además quise darte los buenos días.

–Leí tu nota, muchas gracias, por eso solo vine a ducharme y a recoger mis cosas para llevarlas a tu habitación, lo siento– A pesar de tratar de mantenerse en calma, no podía, e inconscientemente no la hizo pasar.

– ¿Te sucede algo Naruto kun? estas un poco agitado ¿te encuentras bien? – Hinata trato de acercarse a el, pero el retrocedió como si ella fuera a quemarlo con su tacto.

–No es nada, es solo que estoy…

–Divirtiéndose conmigo y tú solo viniste a interrumpirnos.

Sakura estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, solo estaba cubierta, al igual que Naruto por una diminuta toalla y con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Aquella imagen, Naruto y esa mujer cubiertos por una toalla, la tardanza al abrir la puerta, los nervios que el reflejaba… todo estaba claro.

Las lagrimas brotaron por si solas de los perlados ojos de la Hyuga, no pronuncio palabra alguna, simplemente se marcho de ese lugar dejando a Naruto sin poder moverse, ni siquiera la había seguido pues sabia que era inútil, Sakura reía a carcajadas, dado que su plan había salido mas que perfecto, por fin se había vengado de Hinata y de paso también había lastimado al rubio por haberla tratado como a una ramera cualquiera.

Pero la risa se esfumo de su rostro al mirar como Naruto dirigía a ella con el instinto asesino reflejado en sus pupilas.

–Tu… ¡Maldita! ¿Qué acabas de hacer?... – Naruto se aproximaba peligrosamente, tenia ganas de matarla ahí mismo y por supuesto que no se quedaría con las ganas. –¡Acabas de joderme la existencia por última vez perra, ya conseguiste lo que querías, así que ya no tiene caso que sigas viviendo!

Sakura al ver que el rubio se dirigía a ella, corrió hacia la cama tratando inútilmente de protegerse.

–¡Te lo merecías, jamás debiste de tratarme como una puta!- Si en ese momento tenia miedo la pelirosa, lo sabia disimular muy bien ya que sus palabras salían con mucho odio.

–Eso es lo que eres… ¡una puta que se acuesta con el mejor postor, así que no me vengas con aires de dignidad por que jamás la has tenido– De un rápido movimiento, Naruto brinco la cama y la agarro del cuello comenzando a ejercer presión sobre el, la estaba asfixiando sin ningún remordimiento.

–Su…elta…me maldi…to- Tratando inútilmente de liberarse, Sakura usaba ambas manos para quitar las de su agresor de su frágil cuello.

–

–

–

En el pasillo, Hinata lloraba amargamente, había caminado tan solo unos cuantos metros lejos de aquella habitación y se había detenido por que ya no podía dar un paso mas, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, su pulso estaba acelerado y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse, por esa razón, estaba recargada en una de las paredes de aquel corredor sumamente elegante.

Su mano cerrada reposaba sobre su pecho, mientras la otra, estaba tocando la fría pared, no podía respirar por tanto llanto, en su mente estaba repasando constantemente las palabras que le había dicho esa mujer, pero, algo en su corazón le repetían una y otra vez que Naruto no seria capaz de engañarla de esa forma tan descarada, sabia que la amaba, su amor lo había visto reflejado en sus ojos mas de una vez, incluso la noche anterior se lo había demostrado sin palabras al hacerle el amor tan linda y apasionadamente,

Quería regresar y comprobar con sus propios ojos si en esos momentos estarían riéndose de ella por lo tonta que había sido o quizás… solo había sido un malentendido, una mentira muy cruel de parte de esa mujer, pero sus piernas se negaban a moverse, el simple echo de pensar que ella fuera solo un juego para Naruto la hacia desmoronarse totalmente.

–

–

–

–No mereces vivir, pero yo no soy un maldito asesino, no arruinare mi vida por tu culpa… no lo vales.

Naruto se encontraba ya vestido, había recapacitado a tiempo soltando a la chica, ella aun estaba recuperando el aliento sobándose al mismo tiempo su suave cuello, mientras que el rubio había cogido su ropa dispuesto a vestirse e ir en busca de su amada. No demoro mas de dos minutos para estar completamente vestido, decidido y sin mirar a Sakura, tomo su celular, recogió su cartera del buro y camino hacia la puerta, pero un jalón en su brazo lo detuvo, era Sakura que no lo dejaba marchar.

–No te vallas…– La Haruno estaba con la vista hacia el piso, lucia avergonzada, como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que hizo.

–¿Que demonios quieres? – Jalo su brazo con coraje alejándolo de las manos de Sakura y se giro para verla de frente.

–Ella no te perdonara jamás Naruto, no pierdas tu tiempo… ella no te merece– Sakura ya lo estaba mirando a los ojos, tal parecía que hablaba sinceramente, pero Naruto no le creyó nada.

–¿Y tu si?... Por favor Sakura, déjame vivir en paz, ya arruinaste mi vida por segunda vez ¿acaso no te basto con la primera?

–Yo si te quiero Naruto, es solo que, me gusta vivir bien, no soporto ser pobre, ¡sufrí mucho en mi niñez por culpa de las privaciones del patético e inútil de mi padre! Ahora que puedo tenerlo todo, no lo dejare tan fácil, tu me amaste y yo también te quise, aun te quiero, pero tu dinero se acabo y tuve que buscar quien me diera esos lujos a los que me mal acostumbraste, pero ahora que recomienzas tu carrera, podremos estar juntos otra vez, dejare a Gaara y comenzaremos de nuevo… ¿Qué dices?

Sakura lucia con las pupilas un tanto dilatadas, se notaba que no estaba en sus cabales, quizás ni siquiera era consiente de lo que decía. Esto lo noto el joven rubio y sin prestar más atención a sus tonterías le exigió que se fuera.

–

–

–

En la entrada principal del hotel mas lujoso de Suna, se adentraba un chico pelirojo a la velocidad máxima que le permitía su maltrecho cuerpo, la conversación que había sostenido con su hermano esa misma mañana cuando lo visito preocupado por su estado de salud, retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza martilleando su cerebro y por que no decirlo, también su ego.

"–_**Sakura **__**fue **__**amante **__**de **__**Sasuke **__**Uchiha **__**y **__**de **__**Naruto **__**Namikaze **__**¿entiendes **__**que **__**ella **__**solo **__**quiere **__**tu **__**dinero **__**Gaara? **__**no **__**permitas **__**que **__**te **__**haga **__**lo **__**mismo **__**que **__**a **__**Naruto**_–_** " **__Kankuro __caminaba __de __un __lado __a __otro __desesperado __por __que __su __pequeño __hermano __no __podía __entender __de __lo __que __era __capaz __esa __bella __mujer._

"–_**Dudo **__**que **__**Sakura **__**sea **__**así, **__**reconozco **__**que **__**le **__**gusta **__**el **__**lujo **__**pero, **__**¿a **__**que **__**mujer **__**no **__**le **__**gusta? **__**Incluso **__**las **__**chicas **__**con **__**las **__**que **__**sales **__**son **__**interesadas **__**y **__**esperan **__**siempre **__**a **__**que **__**les **__**regales **__**algo, **__**vamos **__**Kankuro, **__**no **__**es **__**para **__**tanto**_–_** " **__Gaara __se __acomodaba __nuevamente __en __su __cama, __recargado __en __unos __almohadones __que __soportaban __su __espalda __para __estar __mas __cómodo __y __no __sentir __el __dolor __de __sus __lastimadas __costillas._

"–_**Si, **__**pero **__**yo **__**no **__**las **__**tomo **__**en **__**serio, **__**en **__**cambio **__**tu **__**te **__**estas **__**enamorando **__**de **__**Sakura, **__**no **__**lo **__**niegues**__**… **__**por **__**favor **__**hermanito, rea**__**cciona, **__**si **__**ella **__**en **__**verdad **__**te **__**amara, **__**estaría **__**aquí **__**cuidando **__**de **__**tus **__**heridas **__**en **__**vez **__**de **__**estar **__**tratando **__**de **__**reconquistar **__**a **__**Naruto **__**al **__**saber **__**que **__**su **__**carrera **__**esta **__**por **__**recomenzar**__**… **__**piénsalo **__**Gaara, **__**piénsalo **__**muy **__**bien**_–_** "**__Dicho __esto, __Kankuro __tomo __su __chaqueta __que __se __encontraba __sobre __la __cama __de __su __hermano __y __se __fue._

–Sakura no es así, no me haría eso.

Susurraba una y otra vez el Sabaku No para si mismo, trataba de convencerse de que su hermano solo quiso molestarlo, sin embargo la desconfianza pudo mas y sin importarle su estado de salud, fue directamente al Hotel para comprobar que su novia le era fiel y que su hermano se equivocaba.

Sus pasos eran lentos, pero aun así logro llegar a la recepción, y recargándose en el mostrador mientras sujetaba con fuerza su costado posando su mano debajo de su chaqueta de cuero negra, pidió casi en un grito que le dieran el numero de habitación de Naruto Namikaze, haciendo que Rock Lee se asustara y buscara inmediatamente en sus registros y que un Hombre de cabellera larga volteara hacia el para confirmar que no se equivocaba.

–¿Gaara que haces aquí? se supone que deberías estar descansando– Neji quien esperaba a que Hinata regresara con los papeles que le había encargado, pregunto sorprendido al ver al pelirojo frente a el y en un estado no muy favorable que digamos.

–Yo… solo vine a saludar a Naruto, pero no se en que habitación se encuentra– Gaara trato de disimular frente Neji, no quería armar todo un lio adelantándose a cosas que quizas solo estaban en la cabeza se su demente hermano.

–Esta en la 507, pero hazme un favor, si encuentras a Hinata en el camino, por favor dile que tuve que irme sin ella, hay asuntos urgentes que tengo que tratar antes de la carrera y no puedo esperarla un minuto mas ¿ok?

Neji se despidió del chico sin esperar respuesta alguna dado que los organizadores estaban llamándole a su celular y no podía demorarse mas tiempo. Gaara solo agito levemente su mano que tenia libre en señal de despedida y camino a prisa hacia el ascensor.

Con cada paso que daba, se sentía mas estúpido, no podía creer que el se encontrara justo ahí en esos momentos, quería confiar en Sakura, pero algo en su pecho se había quedado atorado desde en la mañana y no había querido salir, muy en el fondo sabia que Sakura si era capaz de engañarlo, pero siempre se negó a aceptarlo.

El pasillo era demasiado largo para su gusto, parecía ser kilométrico y peor aun en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, sentía que tardaría una eternidad mas en llegar, apoyándose en la pared, miraba ansioso los números en las puertas de las habitaciones hasta que llego al numero 500.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al mirar que frente a el, se encontraba una Hinata sumamente desesperada, estaba recargada en la pared al igual que el lo estaba, su mano estaba posada sobre su pecho mientras balbuceaba palabras que no lograba entender a esa distancia. Así que apresurando un poco el paso logro llegar hasta ella, sin duda alguna la ayudaría en el problema que tuviera, cualquiera que fuera.

–Hinata por Dios que te pasa, ¿estas bien? – Gaara levanto el rostro pálido de la chica con mucha delicadeza.

Hinata sintio sus ojos aguarse de nueva cuenta y no pudo mas, soltó lo primero que pudo decir.

–Naruto… se acostó con Sakura.

Las orbes aguamarinas se abrieron sin medida ante las palabras dichas por la mujer frente a el, sabia que Hinata no mentía ¿Por qué hacerlo si ella amaba a Naruto?... Fácil, por que era cierto.

–¡Los matare! – Fueron las fuertes palabras que dijo el pelirojo antes de alejarse de Hinata con rumbo a la habitación 507.

–¡Gaara, espera, no vayas! – La Hyuga había reaccionado tarde, sabia que sus palabras traerían consecuencias graves, sobre todo para Naruto que, a pesar de todo, aun lo amaba. Sin mas cavilaciones, la pelinegra salió corriendo tras de el.

–

–

–

–¡Vístete y lárgate de aquí! – Naruto de un tirón deshizo el agarre de la ojijade.

–Pero Naruto… yo te quiero, no niegues que tu a mi me amas por que nadie te cre…

La Haruno se vio interrumpida por un furioso rubio mirándola directamente a los ojos.

–¡Deja de decir estupideces… por fin conseguiste lo que querías, Hinata piensa que me enrede contigo y jamás me lo perdonara por mas explicaciones que intente darle!... ¿Qué mas quieres de mi?

El rubio se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá que se encontraba justo detrás de el, con sus manos aferro fuertemente sus hebras doradas mientras lagrimas de impotencia surcaban sus mejillas, se sentía vulnerable frente a Sakura pero le importaba una mierda, sabia bien que ella estaba gozando su triunfo y regocijándose de su dolor, pero que mas daba, sin Hinata a su lado, su vida regresaría a ser lo que era antes de conocerla, una porquería.

–Espero que ya estés feliz Sakura, conseguiste vengarte de mi, rompiste mi relación con Hinata, la lastimaste a ella y sin duda lo estas disfrutando muchísimo, solo quiero preguntarte una cosa…– Naruto al notar que ella no contestaba prosiguió. –¿Por qué? –

En ese instante soltó sus cabellos y miro a los ojos a la ojijade quien ya se había terminado de vestir.

Sakura al mirar al Namikaze sonrió de forma burlona, recuperando así su habitual semblante frívolo que tanto la caracterizaba y parándose frente a el con aire de superioridad le respondió.

–Por que los odio a ambos… a ti mi querido Naruto te odio, por que al igual que mi amado Sasuke, la prefirieron a ella sobre mi y a ella la odio por que fue la causante de todas mis desgracias... por ella Sasuke me abandono, me boto como si fuera una cualquiera.

Sin duda alguna la pelirosa se encontraba fuera de si, lucia enojada y furiosa, para después parecer tranquila y sumisa al recordar a su amor del pasado, infantilmente se tomo un mechón de su exótico cabello y lo acaricio una y otra vez alisándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras daba de vueltas en ese pequeño espacio entre el sofá y la cama de aquella habitación.

Naruto comenzó a reírse, siempre decían que Sakura estaba loca por hacer lo que hacia, pero ahora lo estaba comprobando y, si ella disfrutaba de su desgracia, el también tenia derecho a hacerlo.

Sin en cambio al darse cuenta de la risa burlona de Naruto, Sakura se jalo el cabello y grito a todo pulmón

–¡Eso jamás se lo perdonare y si yo sufro ella también tiene que sufrir!

–Eres y seguirás siendo una cualquiera Sakura, y no solo eso, eres una desgraciada al lastimar a una mujer que es mil veces mejor que tu…

–¡CALLATE! – La Haruno se lanzo sobre Naruto dispuesta a clavarle las uñas en su rostro.

Pero fue detenida por el agarrándole fuertemente por las muñecas mientras ella se movía cual león al acecho tratando de matar a su agresor.

–¡Ella es una mosca muerta, una mojigata que solo aparenta, ella es peor que yo y prueba de eso es que olvido a Sasuke, ofendió su memoria al revolcarse con el hijo de puta que lo mato!

Aun luchando por no ser marcado de por vida, Naruto no podia dejar que ofendieran a su amada y contraataco las palabras de la pelirosa.

–Yo no mate a Sasuke, fue un accidente y bien lo sabes– El ojiazul, a pesar de la situación, seguía sonriendo tranquilamente.

–Hinata lo sabe, es por eso que me perdono, ella es todo lo contrario a ti, ella es una dama en su totalidad, jamás malgastaría su vida en estúpidas venganzas como tu lo has hecho hasta ahora… ¿Te das cuenta que solo vives para destruir a los demás? Lo hiciste conmigo votándome cuando mi fama y mi dinero se acabaron, trataste de hacer lo mismo con Sasuke, pero el fue mas inteligente y prefirió a Hinata por que la amaba de verdad y, ahora tratas de hacer lo mismo con Gaara y puedo apostar mi vida a que le harás lo mismo que a mi, en cuanto te acabes su dinero lo votaras como a una basura cualquiera… así eres tu Sakura, un parasito que solo se alimenta de sus victimas y cuando ya no queda nada, se va en busca de otra mas; me das lastima.

El orgullo femenino estaba siendo pisoteado por el rubio Namikaze pero no se lo daría a demostrar, no cuando ella era quien había ganado, cuando ella había logrado su cometido, así que mas relajada se alejo de el, mientras que el chico la soltaba aliviado de que ya no quisiera arañarlo.

–¿Yo te doy lastima Naruto? Jajaja no me hagas reír, deberías mirarte a un espejo, eres patético, lloras como un estúpido por que tu "amorcito" te dejo en la primera oportunidad sin darte la mas mínima oportunidad de explicarle nada, jajaja, admítelo Naruto, le das asco, tu sola presencia le repugna y quizás ya se fue a revolcar con otro cabrón que si la llene por completo.

–¡CALLATE SAKURA, NO SABES NADA DE HINATA! – Ahora fue el turno del rubio a gritar.

–¡Es una mosca muerta! Que supo como seducir a Sasuke, pero te apuesto a que el solo se caso con ella por lastima o por conveniencia de ser ella la prima de su manager– Sakura disfrutaba de destilar su veneno en contra de la Hyuga, la odiaba con todas sus entrañas.

–¡Te dije que te callaras Sakura, no dejare que insultes a Hinata, la amo y te aseguro que Sasuke la amo aun mas! Ella si es merecedora de un amor tan grande como el que Sasuke le profeso y Akai es la prueba viviente de todo ese amor… ¡Las amo a ambas con tanta intensidad que prefirió sacrificar su exitosa carrera a sacrificar a su amada familia!

Sakura no podía articular palabra, sabía que todo lo que Naruto decía era cierto, y precisamente eso es lo que despertaba mas su rabia contra la viuda Uchiha.

–Tu solo fuiste un pasatiempo para el, una forma fácil de coger y desfogarse– Remato cruelmente el rubio a su acompañante, sabia que esas palabras le dolerían mas que mil golpes que el pudiera darle y con eso estaba mas que satisfecho.

–¡CIERRA LA BOCA IDIOTA! No tengo por que seguir escuchando tus estupideces ¡se que Sasuke me amo como yo lo ame! – No pudiendo soportar mas, la chica se dispuso a marcharse, pero esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de impedírselo sujetando a esta del brazo.

–Ahora me vas a escuchar lo quieras o no, destruiste mi vida y la de Hinata, así que me lo debes– Naruto aun aferrado al brazo de Sakura, no se movió ni un centímetro fuera de su lugar.

–¡Yo no te debo nada, tu solo te buscaste esto, tu y esa estúpida zorra de la Hyuga, si no fuera por ella mi amado Sasuke estaría conmigo y… ¡mi hijo estaría vivo!

Las lagrimas que por años había evitado derramar por ese motivo, por aquella atrocidad que había cometido hace años la traicionaban al salir por si solas de sus hermosos orbes jade, el dolor sincero se vio reflejado en ellos cosa que no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

El ojiazul soltó el brazo de la pelirosa, estaba anonadado por lo que había escuchado, no sabia si sus oídos habían escuchado bien, pero, si era así, el jamás se entero de que Sakura hubiera estado alguna vez esperando un bebe.

–¿Tu… tu hijo? – La pregunta salió por si sola de los labios masculinos.

La chica instintivamente se llevo las manos a su vientre.

–Si Naruto, yo estuve embarazada de Sasuke, el no quería compromisos conmigo, pero yo me las arregle para quedar embarazada de el, así se quedaría para siempre a mi lado, pero, esa misma noche que le daría la feliz noticia, el asistió a una cena que Neji le había organizado por obtener el campeonato, todo parecía perfecto, el triunfaba nuevamente y además esa misma noche se enteraría que seria padre, pero jamás se lo dije… Por que esa noche apareció la maldita de Hinata con su estúpida inocencia y lo arruino todo ¡ella me lo arrebato y le quito el padre a mi hijo!... Ella asesino a mi hijo, por su culpa aborte a mi bebe pensando que seria una buena venganza contra Sasuke por haberme abandonado por ella, mate al ser que crecía dentro de mi y que llevaba su sangre, pero tarde me di cuenta que también llevaba la mía.

Sakura dejo salir un llanto desgarrador, realmente le dolía recordar, saber que fue la asesina de su propio hijo la había atormentado por años, esos mismos años que busco venganza en contra de Hinata, y, sin mas fuerzas se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso cubriendo el llanto con sus manos.

Naruto conmovido por lo que acababa de escuchar se acerco a la chica. -Lo siento Sakura, no lo sabia, pero, debiste decírselo, Sasuke tenía derecho a saber que seria padre.

–¡No necesito de tu lastima! – La chica seco con el antebrazo sus abundantes lágrimas y recupero su semblante frio. – Es por eso que la odio, ella es la culpable de la muerte de mi hijo, por ella perdí a Sasuke… ¡Ella se caso con el y tuvo a esa maldita bastarda! Esa niña debió de haber sido mía Naruto, yo debí de ser la señora Uchiha y vivir feliz por siempre…

–¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR BASTARDA A MI HIJA!... ¿Lo escuchaste?

Tanto Naruto como Sakura giraron su rostro hacia la puerta, todo ese tiempo había permanecido abierta y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, la voz de Hinata provenía de ese sitio y lucia consternada y furiosa por la ofensa hacia su hija de parte de esa mujer.

–¡Hinata! – Naruto no supo que hacer, quería acercarse y abrazarla, calmarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sus piernas le fallaron inmovilizándolo por completo.

Pero Hinata no venia sola, detrás de ella, recargado en el marco se encontraba un decepcionado Gaara mirando tristemente a Sakura, habían escuchado todo, al menos todas las excusas tontas que Sakura dio para odiar tanto a Hinata, pero que, para Gaara no fueron suficientemente buenas para aceptarlas y sin decir nada mas se marcho de ese lugar.

Sakura lo miro marcharse, pero no le importo en lo absoluto, mejor, así se evitaría dar explicaciones que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de darle.

–Naruto perdóname, yo… yo debí confiar mas en ti– Hinata había prácticamente corrido al lado de su rubio, lo abrazo fuertemente y lo beso con mucha pasión soltando varias lagrimas de dolor.

–Hinata perdóname, yo debí contarte sobre mi pasado, yo…– El rubio Namikaze se vio interrumpido por otro beso de su mujer.

–Que conmovedor, pero si me van a hacer llorar– Sakura se había puesto de pie y se posiciono frente a ellos, –Escenas como estas me repugnan, solo son un par de estupi…

La oración quedo inconclusa ya que la cara de Sakura había girado con dolor e involuntariamente, Hinata la había abofeteado.

–Yo… lo lamento… no quise golpearte, pero ¡no permitiré que te burles de mi amor hacia Naruto Kun!… además, yo no merezco que me odies de esa forma, yo no te he hecho nada.

Plata contra Jade, sus miradas fijas en los ojos de la otra, Hinata realmente quería saber el por que del odio desmedido hacia ella de parte de esa mujer.

–¡Tu me arrebatase a Sasuke! Por tu culpa mi hijo jamás nació, ¡me arruinaste la vida maldita desgraciada! – Sin pensarlo mas, Sakura se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, pero fue interceptada por Naruto antes de siquiera poder rozarle un mechón de su larga cabellera negra.

–No dejare que lastimes a Hinata, ya hiciste mucho daño ¿que mas quieres? – Al igual que hace unos momentos, Naruto se encontraba forcejeando con la pelirosa nuevamente, pero esta ves si tenia una razón de no dejarse vencer.

–¡Quiero que page la muy desgraciada! Quiero desfigurar esa cara de mosca muerta que tiene… ¡Suéltame Naruto!

La fiera en la que se había convertido Sakura estaba a punto de arañar la cara de la Hyuga, pero el rubio reacciono a tiempo y la arrojo sobre la cama para que no se acercara nuevamente a su mujer, mientras que Hinata no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su lugar.

–Lamento todo lo que estas pasando… lamento si Sasuke fue descortés contigo en algún momento y, lamento lo que voy a decirte, pero… Sasuke nunca te amo Sakura, el me lo dijo muchas veces, yo… yo nunca quise conocerte a pesar de la insistencia de Sasuke por presentarnos y así comprobarme que tu no eras nada para el, yo sabia que si en esos momentos veía tu rostro, te odiaría mucho y ese sentimiento jamás a existido en mi corazón…

Hinata agacho el rostro, ocultando sus ojos acuosos bajo su flequillo y dijo con voz dulce y serena aquellas palabras.

Sakura se quedo recostada en la cama, solo recargando su peso en ambos brazos pero sin levantarse del todo y Naruto sintió una punzada en el corazón, sabia que esos recuerdos la lastimaban, pero no quiso interrumpirla quedándose junto a ella, apoyándola moralmente.

–¡No mientas Hyuga, tu odiaste a Naruto por muchos años, lo culpaste de la muerte de Sasuke! – Una dolida Sakura trato de contraatacar, pero la voz serena de Hinata la interrumpió.

–Jamás odie a Naruto kun, ahora lo se, quizás el dolor de la perdida de mi esposo me hizo reaccionar de una forma que no era la correcta, hoy me doy cuenta que no era odio, quizás un poco de coraje, pero con la vida por habérmelo arrebatado de esa forma tan absurda…

–No fuiste la única que sufrió Hyuga, yo sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir desde el momento en que me entere que Sasuke había muerto…– La Haruno dejo escapar el llanto combinado con coraje.

–Lo se Sakura, escuche todo lo que discutieron tu y Naruto kun, incluso Gaara los escucho, pero a diferencia de el, yo si confió en mi pareja por que se que es bueno y me ama de tal manera que quizás no merezca, pero se que Sasuke lo puso en mi camino para cuidarme y para cuidar de mi hija Akai y eso me hace amarlo aun mas.

La mirada de la joven viuda se dejo ver tras la cortina de cabellos negros que los ocultaban para mirar a los azules de su querido Naruto.

–¡Deja de restregarme tu maldita felicidad Hyuga, tu no mereces nada de lo que posees, tu mereces estar en mi lugar, por que yo amaba a Sasuke, le iba a dar un hijo y tu me lo arrebataste!...eres una asesina Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura escupió con veneno esas palabras, sabia bien que lo que acababa de decir harían una profunda herida en la mujer frente a ella, pero no conto con que Hinata se acerco a ella y la abrazo con infinita ternura.

–Lamento la muerte de tu hijo Sakura, pero sabes bien que la única culpable de eso fuiste tu, pero debes olvidarlo, deja el pasado atrás, mereces ser feliz, pide perdón a la memoria de tu hijo y sigue adelante con la vida, se que ese pequeño desde donde este te habrá perdonado desde hace muchísimo tiempo… al igual que Sasuke lo habrá hecho.

Hinata aun seguía en ese abrazo, hablándole como si fuera su propia hija.

–Suéltame Hyuga, no necesito de tu lastima– Si bien Sakura decía esas palabras, la verdad es que en esos momentos solo deseaba seguir sintiendo ese calor que emanaba Hinata y llorar hasta cansarse en el hombro de su rival, en realidad esa mujer la hacia sentirse tan bien.

–Yo no te tengo lastima Sakura, tu eres quien tiene lastima de si misma, es por eso que no te puedes perdonar por lo que hiciste, es por eso que haces daño a los demás sin pensar en nadie mas que en ti, tu idea de la vida es errada, los demás no tienen por que sufrir lo que tu has sufrido…

–

–

–

El ascensor parecía jugarle un pesada broma al pelirojo, quería largarse de ese lugar de inmediato, pero las malditas puertas metálicas no se abrían, quiso irse por las escaleras, pero el fuerte dolor en su costado lo hizo reconsiderar la idea de quedarse y esperar a que el estúpido ascensor llegara donde el estaba.

Si alguien realmente se hubiera fijando en el estado del chico, se hubiera percatado de que no estaba bien, no solo físicamente, también su alma estaba herida, su corazón dolía y no sabia por que, no era por los golpes que había recibido, era algo diferente, un dolor distinto al físico, sentía como si su corazón se hubiese roto, como si en verdad hubiera estado enamorado de la Haruno.

El simple pensamiento de que eso fuera posible, hizo chasquear la lengua del Sabaku No al mismo momento en que por fin entraba al cubículo de metal.

–

–

–

–Piénsalo Sakura, ¿acaso no seria lindo que Gaara y tu formaran una verdadera familia? Una en donde si hay amor de las dos partes y no solo de uno como sucedió contigo y Sasuke, quiero que sepas que yo no te odio, se que debió haber sido grande tu dolor como lo fue el mío cuando Sasuke nos dejo, por eso entiendo un poco lo que te hace ser así, pero no es necesario, tu eres muy bella y seguro Gaara te sabrá hacer feliz.

No supo en que momento la voz de la Hyuga la tranquilizo, sabia que ella era su rival, por ella había sufrido tanto, pero todo lo que le dijo mas el abrazo que le estaba proporcionando, la hizo sentirse como una chiquilla que después de una travesura corre a los brazos protectores de su madre a pedir disculpas a sabiendas que será perdonada fácilmente.

–Yo no… yo solo… quería…– El ahogado llanto le impedía al la pelirosa articular alguna palabra, ni ofensas ni disculpas podían salir de su garganta, solo lloraba sin control mojando la fina blusa de Hinata.

–Esta bien Sakura, veras que todo estará bien– A pesar de todo el dolor que le había provocado esa mujer, en el corazón de Hinata no había ni un mínimo de odio hacia ella, comprendía su dolor por que también amo a Sasuke, por eso no podía odiarla.

–¡Suéltame Hyuuga! – De un empujón logro desequilibrar a Hinata.

Quien estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no hubiera sido por la oportuna reacción de Naruto quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido inmóvil en su lugar.

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa Sakura? – Naruto gruño con su mujer en brazos.

–¡Yo no puedo ser como tu Hinata, no soy de las que perdonan tan fácilmente!… – A pesar de haber dicho esas palabras con coraje, su mirada ya no reflejaba odio, solo dolor y sufrimiento muy difícil de borrar. –Así que cuídate de mí.

Después de decir eso, salió corriendo de aquella habitación dejando a Hinata y a Naruto bastante contrariados y confundidos.

Sus mejillas aun estaban empapadas en llanto, no sabía porque, pero se sentía mucho mejor después de haber escuchado a Hinata, pero su ego no podía permitirle perdonar, mucho menos olvidar todo el sufrimiento que había vivido todos esos años.

–¡Maldita Hyuuga! – Esos es lo único que repetía conforme salía de prisa de ese lugar, su mente recordaba aquellas palabras dicha por su gran amor años atrás.

"–_**Ya **__**te **__**dije **__**Sakura **__**que **__**no **__**me **__**gustas, **__**no **__**te **__**amo, **__**ni **__**siquiera **__**me **__**interesas **__**como **__**mujer **__**¿que **__**no **__**lo **__**entiendes?**_

–_**Vamos **__**cariño, **__**se **__**que **__**me **__**deseas, **__**nunca **__**ningún **__**hombre **__**se **__**ha **__**resistido **__**ante **__**mi **__**y **__**tu **__**no **__**puedes **__**ser **__**la **__**excepción- **__Sakura __jugueteaba __con __sus __dedos __sobre __la __chamarra __de __cuero __de __aquel __hombre __que __ella __amaba __tanto._

–_**Mph, **__**si **__**que **__**eres **__**una **__**molestia.**__**"**_

–¿Por qué Sasuke? – Sakura seguía corriendo, recordando aquel día, la última vez que la rechazo su querido Sasuke.

"_**-¿A si? Y se puede saber ¿que tipo de mujeres te gustan?**_

_**-Mmh, de echo la única mujer que me gusta es… mi esposa, ella es buena, bondadosa noble, fiel y sobre todo decente, así que dudo mucho que puedas ser como ella, por mas que lo intentes jamás llegaras a ser ni la mitad de lo que es mi Hinata."**_

–Yo te amaba Sasuke, realmente te amaba– Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la recepción del hotel, pero ni se inmuto en saberlo, siguió de frente sumida en sus recuerdos, sufriendo por las palabras dichas hace ya varios años y que no podían borrarse de su mente y corazón.

– ¿Sakura? – Gaara quien acababa de llegar con demasiado esfuerzo a la recepción del hotel.

Vio de reojo como una chica bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, reconociendo de inmediato la mata rosa bastante exótica que coronaba la cabeza de Sakura. Por un momento sintió que su estomago se encogía de enojo por recordar lo que hace unos minutos acababa de presenciar, pero al verla llorar tan desconsolada, trato de ir tras ella, caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida, pero su estado físico le impedía ser rápido en sus movimientos.

–¡Sakura, espera! – Grito tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirosa sin tener éxito.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más aceleradamente al ver que Sakura ya había salido del Hotel sin fijarse que la avenida principal estaba frente a ella, una punzada en su costado lo hizo detenerse por un par de segundos, pero mandando al diablo sus heridas y el dolor, corrió tras ella, era veloz sin duda, su condición atlética lo demostraba, pero por mas que corrió, no lograba alcanzarla.

–¡Detente! – Sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, sentía que algo dentro suyo reventaba.

Un poco de sangre que salió de su boca, la cual limpio con el dorso de su mano, pero eso no le impidió volver a gritar con desesperación.

–No… ¡SAKURA!

–

–

–

_Se que tarde (de nuevo **¬¬U**) en actualizar, pero a mi favor, diré que esta historia ya tiene un final, solo me falta poner últimos detalles, ese es el motivo de mi tardanza, ya que mi intención fue enfocarme en terminar este fic, para así ya después concentrarme en su totalidad en los dos que tengo en progreso **(ENTRE****PENUMBRAS****… ****Y****KARAKURI****BURST)** _

_Lamento informarles que este, mis queridos lectores, es el penúltimo capitulo, el que sigue será el ultimo, y claro, tendrá un epilogo, así que espero lo disfruten mucho y que mis esfuerzos hayan valido la pena. Sin más, vamos a contestar reviews n_n_

* * *

**_Alucard19983:_ **_Hola __amigo __Alucard, __es __un __placer __saludarte, __y __que __bueno __que __te __gusto __el __capitulo __anterior, __espero __que __este __capi __también __te __haya __gustado._

_Por __lo __que __te __pudiste __dar __cuenta, __Hinata __sufrió, __pero solo __un __poco, __tampoco __fui __capaz __de __hacerla __llorar __mas __de __lo __que __ya __a __llorado __en __este __fic __XD._

_Muchas __gracias __por __tus __reviews __amigo, __siempre __es __lindo __para __un __escritor __recibir __uno __como __premio __a __su __trabajo __y __esfuerzo. __Cuídate __mucho __y __nos __leemos __en __el __capitulo __que __sigue, __que __será __el __final __de __esta __historia, __un __beso __chao._

_**Yk**__**Namikaze:**_ _¡Ohayo!__**n_n**_

_Que __emoción __que __te __haya __gustado __el __capitulo __anterior, __en __serio __que __ni __yo __me __imagine __que __pudiera __escribir __unas __cosas __asi __jajaja. __Tienes __razón, __un __hombre __no __puede __aguantar __ofensas __como __las __que __Sakura __le __hizo, __aunque __no __debería __haber __reaccionado __asi, __lo __importante __es __que __no __paso __nada, __mi __Naru __no __se __convirtió __en __violador __y __lo __malo __es __que __Hinata __si __los __atrapo __gracias __a __la __Haruno__**¬¬U**_

_Disculpa la demora pero ya explique mis razones, además que tengo dos fics mas por los cuales preocuparme, ojala este capi sea de tu agrado, cuídate y nos leemos en el final de este fic, besos, bye._

_**Selene****Uchiha****Hyuuga:**Hola Selene chan, ya no te preocupes, todas tus dudas y miedos fueron respondidos en este capitulo, ni Naruto es un violador, ni Hinata fue tan tonta como para creer en las palabras de Sakura, ¡que viva el amor sincero! Jajaj ok me exalte un poco._

_Ojala que no te haya dado un ataque de nervios por mi tardanza en actualizar pero aquí ya esta el capi, prometo subir el siguiente en cuanto este listo, un abrazo y un beso, ¡sayo!_

_**Princess311:** Hola mi querida Princess, aquí ya tienes la conti, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, sobre todo por que mi Naru recapacito y no paso a mayores, además que Hinata no sufrió, al menos no mucho XD_

_Y muchas gracias por apoyarme en mi nuevo fic, gracias por decir que lo leerás, por cierto, pienso escribir la continuación de Karakuri burts terminando de subir este capi, es que voy rolando mis continuaciones para no estancarme en un solo fic. Primero es el fic Gore de **"****ENTRE ****PENUMBRAS****…" **Después actualizo este fic **"****Felicidad,****dolor****…" **y por ultimo **"****KARAKURI****BURST****" **(en el cual, prometo no tardarme tanto con la conti) Te espero por ese fic, recibe un abrazo con cariño,cuídatemucho,bye._

_**Namikaze****Rock:** Buen día mi querido amigo, gracias por dejar un review como en cada capitulo._

_Si, la situación se puso demasiado densa, pero afortunadamente se arreglo todo, aunque Sakura si cometió una estupidez, pero lo bueno es que se le revirtió todo, jaja, tienes razón, Hinata regreso pronto, pero ya explique por que fue su regreso, espero que me haya quedado bien._

_Espero que este capi te haya gustado, nos leemos en el que sigue, por favor cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto, un beso, chao._

_**NYH78: **__Muchisimas gracias por dejar tu comentario NYH78._

_Se que fue malo de mi parte poner a mi Naru como violador, pero solo fue para dejarlos en suspenso, espero no me maten por eso jajaja, es un placer el saber que el capitulo anterior fue de tu agrado, ojala que este capi no haya sido la excepción, nos leemos en el capitulo que sigue, un abrazo con mucho cariño, ¡sayo!_

* * *

_Quiero dar las gracias a todos quienes me dieron sus ideas para el destino de la pelirosa, eso me ayudo muchísimo a decidir que pasara con ella, no me juzguen hasta que termine este fic, les aseguro que les gustara lo que prepare para ella._

_Bueno, ¿que mas puedo decirles? Solo que espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capitulo y que por favor no se pierdan el que viene ya que como dije, será el final de esta historia. Los amo mis queridos lectores, gracias por su apoyo y por sus lecturas, pero sobre todo, gracias por sus reviews… mejor me despido o me pondré a llorar T_T_

_¡BUAAA! Este fic esta por terminar y me da tristeza, en fin, nos leemos en el capi que sigue, snif, un beso, mis mejores deseos y todo mi amor… Atte: su amiga **Oyuky chan.**_


	23. CAP 23 FELICIDAD COMPLETA

_Bien, para comenzar se que no tengo cara para mirarlos de frente y sólo decir "lo siento" ya que tarde casi medio año para terminar por fin este fic, la buena noticia es que si; este fic termina aquí y tal como prometí el epilogo viene incluido. Aquí entre nos fue lo que mas me costo escribir por lo que espero que lo que están a punto de leer sea de su total agrado._

_Este es el segundo fanfic que termino y aun así me siento triste de que ya no habrá mas **Felicidad, dolor y un paso al amor**, pero a la vez aliviada por que tuvo muy buena respuesta y pase gracias a ustedes de los 150 reviews XD_

_A partir de este momento cierro este ciclo, pero no por eso me dormiré en mis laureles, prometo seguir mis historias mas rápido ya que tengo muchas mas en mente y; para las que son amantes de los doramas coreanos, específicamente de Boys Before Flowers les tengo una sorpresa que pronto les hare saber._

_Sin más que agregar y con lágrimas en mis ojos, los dejo para que disfruten del final de este fic._

_**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de mi amigo Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para tratar de hacer algo que los entretenga y guste mucho XP_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**CAP. 23 *** FELICIDAD COMLETA*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo pareció ponerse en cámara lenta, Sakura cruzando la calle, un auto saliendo del estacionamiento del Hotel, el ruido de las llantas al frenar abruptamente, el grito de la gente que ahí se encontraba y por ultimo, al girar sus ojos hacia el frio pavimento, estaba la imagen más horrible que pudo haber imaginado.

Su novia yacía tirada en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de aquel auto que la había impactado, sus extremidades lucían severos raspones, su boca sangraba y bajo su cabeza comenzaba a formarse un charco de líquido carmesí. Tembloroso siguió su camino lentamente, sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie, sin embargo, llegó hasta donde había ocurrido el accidente y sin importarle nada más, se hincó junto a ella agarrándole el fino rostro manchando sus manos de sangre.

–Maldición Sakura… ¿Por qué? –A lo lejos pudo escuchar como la gente murmuraba sobre lo que estaba pasando, mas gente comenzaba a rodearlo y el dueño del automóvil se acercó a él con miedo pero con intenciones de ayudar.

–Ya llame a una ambulancia señor… ¿como esta? Le juro que no fue mi culpa ella se atravesó y no pude esquivarla–. Si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, seguramente Gaara le hubiera dado una buena zarandeada al pobre tipo, pero no, el pelirojo sólo miraba a Sakura, acariciando su mejilla manchada de sangre.

–Vas a estar bien Sakura, lo prometo–. Sintió nuevamente correr un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de sus labios, pero no importo nada, sólo le importaba a quien tenia entre sus brazos.

El sonido de las sirenas se escuchaba venir a lo lejos, cada segundo era crucial para Sakura y para Gaara quien a pesar de estar mal no se separaría ni un instante de su mujer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara no pudo estarse quieto en la cama que le asignaron, había sufrido graves heridas a causa de sus lesiones anteriores, sus heridas se abrieron nuevamente y su pulmón estuvo a punto de ser perforado completamente por la costilla rota que tenia, pero nada de eso le impidió al pelirojo estar junto a Sakura en las horas que paso inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza que recibió al caer.

Habían pasado exactamente veinticuatro horas desde el accidente.

Aun con la bata de hospital puesta andaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto de la chica; pensaba en lo que había escuchado el día anterior, todo lo que le había gritado a Hinata y lo perversa que había sido con el rubio en el pasado. Jamás imaginó que Sakura seria capaz de ser tan malvada sólo por el rechazo de un hombre, él simplemente pensaba que era una mujer mas que por ser bella creía que merecía todas las riquezas del mundo y por eso era esa actitud fría y déspota que siempre mostraba a los demás.

Pero ya no podía odiarla por que muy a su pesar y después de todo, se dio cuenta que la amaba, lo supo en cuanto el medico dijo que había estado embarazada y el sentimiento no murió a pesar de saber que ese hijo ya no existía, había caído rendido a los pies de la edecán.

–Un hijo…– Pronuncio sin darse cuenta–. Tuyo y mío Sakura.

Un hijo de ambos, fruto del amor que él le tenía. Se puso a pensar en lo que hubiera sido si ese hijo aun existiera, quizás Sakura cambiaria por el amor a ese bebé; caminó nuevamente dirigiéndose a la ventana mirando hacia afuera pero al mismo tiempo sin ver nada en específico, sólo pensando en lo que pudo ser y desgraciadamente ya no será.

–Pero ya no esta– Soltó un suspiro melancólico.

– ¿Est…estaba embarazada?

Gaara giró rápidamente hacia la cama y se encontró a una perturbada Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

–Despertaste Sakura– Dicho esto avanzo hacia la cama y sin decir nada mas la envolvió en sus brazos.

–Respóndeme Gaara… ¿de que hijo hablabas? – La joven de cabellos rosas ahogó el llanto, la mirada de su novio le estaba confirmando sus sospechas.

Sin aguantar mas, la fría y calculadora Sakura Haruno rompió en llanto al recién despertar y saber que había estado embarazada y lo había perdido… nuevamente.

–Lo siento Sakura– El joven Sabaku No, acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de su novia mientras ella se sacudía violentamente por el llanto.

–No de nuevo… ¡no otra vez!–Gritaba repetidas veces entre el llanto.

EL joven dejo que se desahogara, ahora que sabia parte de su pasado podía comprender que el ser madre era uno de los sueños de la chica, si bien la primera vez fue truncado por ella misma, esta vez no y eso es lo que mas le dolía.

Unos minutos después sólo sollozaba entre sus brazos, estaba mas tranquila y es por eso que Gaara se atrevió a hablar.

–Sakura, lamento lo que sucedió, pero quiero que sepas que contaras conmigo para lo que sea…– El chico pelirojo notó la desconfianza en los ojos verdes de la chica–. Lo digo en serio, quiero que esto nos ayude a comenzar desde cero, solos tu y yo, sin rencores, sin odios y quizás, en un tiempo podamos crear juntos la familia que tanto anhelas.

La Haruno se quedo sin palabras ante lo que había escuchado.

–No puedo perdonar Gaara…

–Se que lo harás Sakura, tu no eres tan mala como pretendes serlo yo…

–¡DIJE QUE NO LO HARE! – Ella lo empujó lejos.

–¿Que carajos pretendes Sakura? ¡¿Vivir el resto de tu vida persiguiendo a Hinata y a Naruto, arruinarles la vida solo por que Sasuke jamás te amo?–Desesperado el chico sacó toda su frustración, odiaba ver que a pesar de todo Sakura no pretendía cambiar en lo más mínimo.

–Por culpa de la maldita Hyuuga perdí a mi bebé, ella es la causante de todo lo malo que me sucede y es por eso que no puedo dejarla ser feliz ¡no lo merece! –Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a los costados de su cama.

–¡No es verdad, maldita sea! Te recuperaras ¿que no me escuchaste?–El joven se agarró fuertemente los cabellos descargando en sí mismo la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

–Lárgate de aquí, déjame sola, ¡VETE!–. Sakura tomó la almohada en la que minutos antes había reposado su cabeza y se la arrojo al chico frente a ella.

Gaara logró esquivar ágilmente ese ataque, furioso se acercó nuevamente a la cama y la sujetó de los hombros.

–¡¿Crees que no quiero largarme de aquí? ¿Crees que no quiero olvidar todo lo que paso contigo y lo que escuche en el hotel? Quiero olvidar que tuviste amantes por montones solo por satisfacer tus lujos sin importarte una mierda el vender tu cuerpo como una prostituta…- Estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Sakura, su nariz chocaba con la punta de la de ella.

–Cuando estabas revolcándote conmigo no lo pensabas así– Soltó Sakura volviendo a llorar, pero esta vez de rabia ante las palabras hirientes de su novio.

– ¡Lo pensaba!– Se detuvo un momento tratando de tranquilizarse–.Lo pensaba Sakura, pero ya no más –Rendido recargó su frente en la de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

–No quiero tu lastima, no quiero que me ofrezcas una familia por que te apiadas de mi, así que quiero que te vayas, que te olvides de mi como yo de ti y de…

– ¡TE AMO, MALDICION! ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?... Me di cuenta cuando te atropellaron, el pensar que no te vería jamás me hizo dar cuenta que eras más que sólo una simple aventura para mí… –Refugió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la chica tratando de no llorar.

Sakura al escuchar esa confesión agacho su rostro y apretó fuertemente las sabanas con ambas manos.

–Quiero estar sola…

–Pero Sakura yo…

–Por favor Gaara, hablaremos después… te lo prometo–. La joven interrumpió al chico.

–Esta bien, vendré mañana, descansa– El apuesto chico aceptó a irse al notar mas tranquila a su novia, aunque por dentro estuviera nervioso por su confesión.

Posó un cálido beso en su frente y se marchó de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día de la carrera llegó y a pesar que todo marchaba a la perfección Hinata estaba muriendo de nervios al observar como el auto de Naruto tomaba las curvas de la pista como si no fueran nada, el olor a llanta quemada le provocaba nauseas a su ya de por si revuelto estomago sin contar que gritaba de terror cada vez que algún contrincante rozaba alguna parte del auto naranja el cual piloteaba su novio.

–Tranquila mamá, Naruto sabe lo que hace–. La voz de su hija la tranquilizo… pero solo un poco.

Akai Uchiha había viajado a Suna junto con su novio Sasuke, su primo Hizashi y su escandalosa tía Tenten, para darle animo a su mamá pues sabia perfectamente que estaría muerta de terror por el miedo de vivir la misma desgracia dos veces.

Afortunadamente todo pintaba para que tuviera un desenlace satisfactorio para el rubio.

– ¿De que crees que quiera hablarte Naruto cuando la carrera termine Hina chan?– Tenten codeaba a su amiga tratando de sacarle información, pero esta la ignoraba por los nervios que la tenían al borde de un infarto.

–Mamá, deja a Hinata sama en paz ¿no ves que ni siquiera te presta atención?– Sasuke miraba de forma divertida a su mamá, a lo que ella sólo hizo un puchero, cruzó los brazos y se dejó caer nuevamente en su asiento.

"_¡Dos vueltas mas y conoceremos al ganador!"_

El sonido local anunciaba el próximo final de la carrera, sólo dos vueltas más para que el martirio de Hinata terminara.

–Sólo dos vueltas mas Naruto kun… sólo dos mas– Hinata susurró como si Naruto pudiera escucharla.

La mayoría de los asistentes estaban de pie para apreciar mejor la competencia ya que había tres autos disputándose el primer lugar entre los cuales se encontraba el auto del Namikaze.

"_¡Y EL GANADOR ES EL RAYO NARANJA DE KONOHA!"_

La mayoría de la gente vitoreo el triunfo del rubio, aplausos y gritos inundaban el autódromo, pero había una sola persona entre tanta gente que lloraba, esa persona era Hinata Hyuuga.

–Lo hiciste bien mi amor–. Por fin pudo sentirse tranquila después de minutos angustiosos en los cuales pensó que la trágica historia podría repetirse, afortunadamente no fue así y sin más fuerzas se desplomó en su asiento.

Sintió como los brazos de su hija la rodearon en un abrazo, Akai estaba feliz por que por fin su madre había superado uno de sus mayores miedos y lo había hecho por amor.

–Felicidades mamá, ahora eres la novia del nuevo campeón– Hinata respondió con una sonrisa al abrazo de su hija.

Sasuke y Tenten se unieron a la celebración y felicitaron a la joven madre.

Minutos después de que la gente terminara de gritar por la emoción vivida y el gusto de ver de regreso a uno de los mejores automovilistas del país presenciaron la entrega del trofeo al nuevo campeón.

–_Estamos orgullosos de haber presenciado uno de los regresos mas espectaculares del mundo del automovilismo, "El Rayo naranja de Konoha" después de haber estado muchos años ausente de las pistas nos regalo esta gran participación y además llevándose la victoria–._ El Alcalde de la cuidad de Suna estaba dando unas cuantas palabras antes de entregar el trofeo al vencedor, a su lado se encontraba Gaara quien felicitaba a su amigo.

El abrazo de Gaara con Naruto fue captado por varias cámaras fotográficas, ese sin duda era un momento memorable para ambos.

De repente el Alcalde se acercó y depositó en una mano del ganador una botella de champagne y en la otra el tan codiciado trofeo que lo acreditaba como vencedor y campeón actual del automovilismo nacional. Naruto, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y aun vestido con su traje naranja con negro seguía abrazado al antiguo campeón.

Hinata desde las gradas miraba la sonrisa radiante de su novio, se sentía orgullosa de él, de su logro, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, pero esta vez de alegría, sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas sobre su pecho como si aun se encontrara rezando, pero ya no lo hacia mas, sabia que su Naruto estaba bien, que había salido victorioso y lo mejor de todo; que regresaría sano y salvo a su lado.

–Hinata, mi amor, lo hice y todo fue gracias a ti ¡dattebayo! – Naruto quien había tomado posesión del micrófono sacó a la Hyuuga de sus pensamientos.

Todos los espectadores enfocaron su visión hacia donde el rubio miraba. Las gradas principales frente a él, justo donde se encontraba su mujer.

Con un movimiento Gaara hizo que los ayudantes dejaran pasar a la Hyuuga hacia la pista lo cual sorprendió a toda la concurrencia incluida la propia Hinata quien, sin saber bien que hacer avanzó por donde los jóvenes ayudantes le indicaban, atravesando a paso lento la pista hasta el centro de esta que es donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración.

Muchos fotógrafos estaban a la expectativa de lo que podría suceder, incluso algunos ya la abordaban con preguntas que ni siquiera logro entender dado que la voz de Naruto en el micrófono se hacia sonar bastante fuerte.

–Gracias a ti mí amada Hime pude recuperar la confianza que había perdido, tú me devolviste la fe, las ganas de vivir y por ti y tu apoyo, ahora estoy de regreso a lo que tanto amo…

La joven mujer escuchaba atenta las bellas palabras de su novio, los ruidos y las cosas a su alrededor habían desaparecido por completo, sólo podía enfocarse en lo que sus oídos escuchaban, lo que salía de los labios de Naruto, las cosas tan lindas que le estaba diciendo.

–por que se que sin ti jamás habría logrado lo que tengo, lo que soy y lo que seré a tu lado si tu me permites estar contigo siempre…– En esos momentos Hinata subía los escalones del podio donde se encontraba con gesto serio el campeón el cual le ofreció su mano para subir el ultimo peldaño–.Es por eso que te ruego… mi amada Hime, que te cases conmigo.

Al decir esto, el rubio se arrodilló frente a la Hyuuga y le ofreció un anillo el cual estaba dentro de su trofeo, lo tomó entre sus dedos y con mirada anhelante esperaba su respuesta.

La boca de Hinata se secó al mismo momento en que sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, no sabia si había escuchado bien o si era un sueño, pero al observar esos ojos azules que esperaban suplicantes una respuesta de su parte supo de inmediato que era real, que estaba en esos momentos frente a Naruto y que este le estaba pidiendo compartir su vida con él para siempre.

Quiso hablar, pero la voz no salía de su garganta, giró el rostro a donde había estado sentada toda la carrera y vio a su hija sonreírle, como si la alentara a dar una respuesta rápida, los nervios la traicionaron al darse cuenta que todo el autódromo estaba en completo silencio esperando su respuesta.

–Yo…– Por fin logro hacer que sus cuerdas vocales funcionaran medianamente–. Yo no…-El rubio tembló ante la sola mención de la palabra "no"–yo no podría vivir sin ti Naruto kun.

La emoción la arrojó a los brazos de su novio al mismo momento en que gritaba un "si, acepto" a todo pulmón. La algarabía resonó en todo el lugar cuando ambos novios sellaron ese pacto con un beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras manejaba rumbo al hospital, Gaara recordaba el momento cuando Naruto se declaró públicamente a Hinata frente a todos los espectadores, no podía negar que la envidia por la felicidad de su amigo se hizo presente en él, pero se desvaneció cuando el rubio le pidió ser su padrino de bodas. Al principio se rehusó, pero la efusividad del Namikaze lo terminó por convencer.

–Yo, padrino de bodas, que tonto–. El chico pelirojo sonrió de forma discreta, aun no podía creer que Naruto lo haya convencido de eso.

Unos minutos después se estacionó fuera del hospital donde Sakura estaba internada aun, se encontraba ansioso por que su plática había quedado pendiente.

Si bien habían acordado hablar al día siguiente de la discusión para que ella le diera una respuesta, el no se atrevió a ir, quizás por miedo al rechazo o tal vez por que no quería presionarla. Fue por eso que dejó pasar un par de días, pero esta noche finalizarían ese asunto y posiblemente los segundos en casarse serian ellos.

El camino a la habitación de Sakura ya lo sabia de memoria, era difícil no recordarlo cuando había sido su trayecto diario en esta última semana y varias veces al día. Con los ojos cerrados llegaría sin problema.

–Joven Gaara– La voz de una enfermera lo hizo detenerse antes de llegar a su destino.

Sin decir nada la observó.

–Necesitamos que firme estos documentos ya que la señorita Haruno decidió irse esta misma tarde–. La joven enfermera sostenía entre sus manos una hoja y un bolígrafo.

– ¿Como que se fue, quien permitió eso?–. El chico estaba sorprendido, pero mantenía la calma.

–En realidad el doctor la dió de alta esta misma tarde, pero le sugirió que lo esperara ya que usted la trajo cuando ocurrió el accidente, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ella ya se había ido– La jovencita estaba roja de vergüenza al explicar lo que había sucedido–. No crea que en este hospital no hay seguridad, es sólo que…

–No se preocupe… esta bien, firmare lo que me pide –El Sabaku plasmo su firma en el papel y después se marchó en silencio dejando atrás a la enfermera bastante sorprendida.

Una vez llegando a su auto lo abordó encendiéndolo rápidamente, tenia en mente buscarla por cielo y tierra, debía encontrarla, pero su cuerpo no lo obedeció, se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos dentro del auto, pensando la razón de la decisión que tomo Sakura.

– ¡MALDICION SAKURA!– Golpeó con ambas manos el volante.

Estaba furioso, frustrado, pero sobre todo dolido por que esa había sido la respuesta a su confesión, después de todo… Ella no lo amaba lo suficiente para quedarse a su lado.

Recargó su cabeza en ambas manos que aun estaban sobre el volante y sus ojos verdes derramaron lágrimas de dolor por el amor no correspondido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la estación se podía ver a una mujer con cabellos rosas recargada en la ventanilla de un autobús mirando hacia la ventana; era de noche por lo que sólo podía apreciar el cielo estrellado, miraba fijamente a una estrella que iluminaba más que las otras, como si sólo resplandeciera para ella.

–"_Perdóname Gaara, no puedo estar contigo, tu te mereces a alguien mejor que yo… mereces a alguien que no lleve este odio en el corazón… mereces ser feliz"–_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una senil voz a su lado.

–Toma querida, necesitaras comida para el largo viaje que emprendes– La anciana a su lado le ofreció una bolsa con bocadillos la cual acepto la Haruno.

–Muchas gracias señora–. Le dio una sonrisa sincera y regresó su vista a la ventanilla la cual mostraba el cielo nocturno_–. "¿Por que sigo viva? ¿Será que no puedo morir sin arrepentirme?... ¿Sera que fuiste tu quien me salvo… Sasuke?_

El autobús arrancó dejando atrás su pasado llevándola a un destino que era incierto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Vamos Naruto, deja de pasearte por toda la habitación… ¡me estas mareando!

Neji estaba enfadado, no sólo tuvo que soportar los gritos de su prima cuando quiso ir a verla para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, ella alegaba que no debía verla antes de la ceremonia, si no que encima tenia que ver a Naruto caminar de un lado a otro muerto de nervios y casi comiéndose las uñas… realmente eso era frustrante.

–Lo siento Neji, tengo que ver a Hinata, sólo mirándola me sentiré mas tranquilo– Cuando estaba aproximándose a la puerta esta se abrió dejando pasar a un apuesto joven azabache.

–Te recomiendo que si estas pensando en ir a ver a Hinata sama será mejor lo pienses dos veces si es que en realidad quieres casarte Naruto– Sasuke entraba con las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante traje negro.

– ¿También te corrieron? – Neji veía a su hijo mayor con duda.

–Akai amenazó terminar conmigo si las volvían a interrumpir antes de la ceremonia papá, aun no terminan de arreglar a la novia– Sin decir mas el chico se sentó en sofá que se encontraba junto a Naruto.

Naruto estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscar a su luna, pero fue detenido por Sasuke, Neji y también Gaara quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

– ¡No iras a ningún lado Naruto! –Corearon los tres hombres al novio mientras cada uno lo sostenía fuertemente.

Vaya que un novio nervioso tenia bastante fuerza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¡Hinata luces hermosa! – Tenten miraba embelesada a su amiga, ese vestido color marfil la hacia lucir bellísima.

– Es verdad mamá, pareces una princesa– Akai tenia las manos de su madre entre las suyas.

– ¿En… en serio lo creen? – A pesar de que esta era su segunda boda Hinata no podía evitar sentir nervios.

–Claro que si mamá, eres bellísima y no te preocupes, Naruto no escapara así que olvida esos nervios, mereces ser feliz y lo serás a partir de hoy… Señora Namikaze– Akai sonrió pícaramente al pronunciar el apellido que su madre llevara por el resto de su vida.

–Gracias, se que a partir de hoy mi vida cambiara para bien– Dicho esto sonrió a su reflejo en el enorme espejo mientras que los nervios desaparecían para dar paso a una enorme felicidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche resultaba sumamente refrescante, la lluvia que caía afuera sólo hacia que el frio que recorría la espalda de Hinata incrementara.

Si Tenten la viera se reiría en su cara y la llamaría "mojigata" ya que tenia casi media hora encerrada en el baño de la suite nupcial muriendo de nervios y seguramente Naruto estaba esperándola afuera muy ansioso, se sentía como una adolescente que estaba por tener su primera vez, seguramente en esos momentos lucia patética tratando de que su cabello estuviera mas liso de lo que ya estaba por tanto cepillarlo.

Se miró al espejo y bañó su rostro con agua fría para espabilarse; una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro al recordar que mas agua no la haría sentir mejor, al contrario, se suponía que el agua era la razón por la que se había metido al baño en un principio ya que la llovizna que cayó en plena boda la dejó hecha una sopa y no sólo a ella, a Naruto también y ni hablar de sus amigos, en ese momento se odio por querer una boda en pleno jardín con un clima tan cambiante como en los últimos días.

Lo memorable de todo fue que los amigos mas cercanos no se movieron ni un ápice de su lugar, al contrario, cuando comenzaron a reír por estar mojados de pies a cabeza fue que desapareció su mal humor y comenzó a reír junto a ellos como niños pequeños.

–Hinata, ¿todo esta bien?– La voz de Naruto tras la puerta la sacaron de sus recuerdos.

–Si mi amor, salgo en un momento –Respondió sin darse cuenta de sus palabras a las cuales tuvo que hacer frente y cumplirlas. Salir enseguida era lo que tenía que hacer.

Regreso su visión al espejo, secó su rostro, acomodó los tirantes de su camisón, alació un poco mas su cabello y poniéndose un toque de brillo en los labios salió al encuentro con su ahora flamante esposo.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama con la camisa a medio abrochar, sin el saco y con una copa de vino en las manos. Esa imagen le pareció muy sensual a la joven madre.

–Comenzaba a preocuparme mi Luna, pensé que te ocurría algo –El guapo rubio se acercó a ella reparando en la vestimenta de su esposa. Trago grueso y trató de verla a la cara sin tener mucho éxito.

–Estoy bien mi amor, gracias por preocuparte –Dicho esto se acercó más a él y posó suavemente sus labios en los del chico.

Naruto respondió ese cálido beso. Al separarse, él sonriendo le entregó la copa de vino y caminó a la mesa de centro para tomar la suya.

–Por que la felicidad y el amor este con nosotros hasta el ultimo día de nuestras vidas –Namikaze levantó su copa expresando sus deseos para su matrimonio en un brindis.

–Por que pase lo que pase siempre podamos sobrellevar las adversidades juntos y hacer crecer este amor día con día alimentándolo hasta con el más mínimo detalle –Hinata hizo lo mismo que su esposo, chocaron sus copas y después bebieron todo el contenido.

El apuesto chico tomó la copa de Hinata, la miró fijamente a los ojos, esos bellos ojos azules estaban cargados de deseo y Hinata lo pudo notar cuando el rudamente la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

Pego sus labios a los de su esposa con mucha pasión, quería hacerle sentir cuanto la amaba y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo en las próximas horas ya que la luna de miel comenzaba oficialmente en esos momentos, si bien ya habían estado juntos, esta ocasión era especial por que así reafirmaban los lazos que voluntariamente habían aceptado un par de horas atrás.

El ruido de las gotas chocar contra el cristal de las ventanas era como una dulce y rítmica melodía que envolvía ese bello momento, una pareja besándose sin reservas, sin miedos, listos para estregarse mutuamente. Él; acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su esposa mientras la besaba apasionadamente sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado listo para lo que seguía.

Ella abrió paso a la lengua traviesa de su esposo dentro de su boca, mientras se deleitaba con las caricias que su rubio le brindaba sin reservas al mismo momento en que ella luchaba por deshacerse de la camisa de su pareja tocando y acariciando sus pectorales en el proceso.

Los besos y caricias iban en aumento al igual que la temperatura, la camisa de Naruto hacia rato que se encontraba tirada en el suelo al igual que el camisón de Hinata, ambos recostados en la suave alfombra de la habitación prodigándose caricias sin control.

Rápidamente él la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama recostándola suavemente sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo, notó sus mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones haciendo ver ante Naruto a ese par de generosos pechos en un rico y sensual baile de arriba hacia abajo incitándolo a devorarlos rápidamente, pero él se tomó su tiempo para observarla, para detallar cada rasgo de su rostro, cada gesto, cada maravillosa parte de su hermoso cuerpo.

La mirada de Naruto sobre ella la puso nerviosa, por lo que trató de calmarse; y al notar que su esposo no dejaba de mirarla, ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

–No desapareceré solo por que dejes de mirarme Naruto– Hinata pudo sentir la tensión de su rubio al escuchar sus palabras–. Estaré contigo toda la vida mi amor, te lo prometo.

–Las promesas jamás deben de romperse Hinata y esta que acabas de hacer menos.

Dicho esto Naruto la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez el beso fue mas calmado, mas tranquilo pero no por eso menos apasionado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin dejar de besarla y estirando la mano hacia el buró; apagó la luz de aquella molesta lámpara dejando a oscuras la habitación para dar comienzo a su feliz luna de miel.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**EPILOGO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La tarde era bastante ruidosa, los gritos de varios niños pululando en el jardín de los Namikaze estaba por hacer explotar los nervios del apuesto rubio y eso que tan solo llevaba una hora esa dichosa fiesta.

La fría cerveza que tenia en su mano a medio tomar no calmaba para nada ese intenso calor que sentía, tenia intenciones de irse a ver la televisión e invitar a Neji y a Sasuke a ver un buen partido de futbol, pero sabia que si hacia eso seguramente su Hime no se lo perdonaría e incluso lo haría dormirse en la tina como castigo a su falta, tragó grueso al pensar en ello.

–Papá, no se te ocurra escapar, mami se enojara contigo si lo haces –Una pequeña vocecilla a su lado lo saco de sus aterradores pensamientos.

–Lo se mi niña, no tienes que recordármelo, se que mami se pondrá furiosa si lo hago –En esos momentos se agachó para estar a la altura de su "pequeña diablilla"

Yuruki cumplía cinco años de edad, la fiesta era en su honor y esa era la razón principal por la que la casa de Naruto estaba infestada de mocosos rondando a su bella hija.

–Yuki chan, vamos a jugar al escondite, solo faltas tu –Un pequeño de la misma edad de la festejada la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia donde se encontraban los demás pequeños.

– ¡Hey mocoso! ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocar a mi pequeña? –Naruto miraba con ojos asesinos al pobre niño quien al verse amenazado y sabiendo lo celoso que era el papá de su amiga decidió soltarla y correr a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre.

– ¡Asustaste a Kenji papá! –Yuruki lo miraba seria, esos ojos perlas iguales a los de su madre lo desarmaban inmediatamente.

–Lo siento nena, pero papá no quiere que lo dejes por otros chicos… me dan celos –Exagerando su expresión Naruto fingió llorar mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

–Por Kami, Naruto deja que mi hermanita se vaya a jugar, es su fiesta después de todo, además creo que exageras al pensar que ella se fugara con cualquier niño que se le acerque –Akai reía ante la escena tan patética de Naruto.

–Nee chan, dile a papá que me suelte –La pequeña se revolvía entre los brazos paternos para zafarse de una buena vez y así poder irse a jugar con sus amigos.

Naruto al verse acorralado por dos de las tres maravillosas mujeres que regían su vida, no tuvo mas opción que dejar ir a su retoño.

–Ve a jugar chibi, yo me encargo de él –Akai reía divertida mientras revolvía los rojizos cabellos de su hermana menor.

–Gracias nee chan –Dicho esto la festejada se fue a jugar sin mirar a su padre.

–Traidora –El rubio echó en cara a Akai su supuesta "traición".

–Eres bastante celoso Naruto ¿no te parece? – En esos momentos llego Sasuke quien abrazó por la espalda a su esposa mientras posaba sus manos en el ya abultado vientre de Akai.

–Ya veremos cuando seas padre, apuesto a que serás peor de celoso que yo –Naruto trataba de defenderse.

–Siendo honestos, lo dudo, pero prefiero esperar hasta que mi bebe nazca para hablar sobre el tema de los celos –Akai reía disimuladamente–. Pero… ¿pensar que Yuki se fugara con alguno de estos niños? Eso si que es bastante exagerado ¿no te parece?

–Ya imagino la escena, Yuki y el niño en cuestión, fugándose a toda velocidad en su triciclo al atardecer, por que mas tarde es hora de su siesta jajaja– Sasuke quien sólo buscaba molestar al rubio no pudo evitar comentar sobre la absurda idea que había tenido.

–Ya basta muchachos, no ven que le dará algo a mi esposo –Hinata quien aparecía por fin, reía disimuladamente ya que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo por los celos de su esposo para su hija menor.

– ¡Hime! Diles que ya no me molesten… –Naruto cual niño pequeño abrazó a su esposa mientras enseñaba la lengua a los futuros padres.

–Si siguen molestándolo, esa vena que le palpita en su frente reventara.

– ¡Gaara! Que sorpresa, pensamos que no vendrías –Naruto rápidamente cambió su infantil actitud al ver a su mejor amigo aparecerse.

–No podía dejar a mi ahijada sin su presente de cumpleaños –Gaara traía en las manos una bolsa de regalo–. Por cierto, ¿donde esta? –El apuesto pelirojo buscaba a la pequeña rubia con la mirada.

–Seguro debe estar planeando su fuga con el niño mas revoltoso de la fiesta –Akai reía ante el comentario sarcástico de su madre quien no se pudo mantener al margen de molestar a su esposo.

– ¿También tu Hime? Todos me molestan solo por ser un papá protector –Regresando a su actitud infantil, Naruto infló las mejillas.

–Corrección, SOBREprotector, esa es la palabra correcta –Esta vez era Gaara quien se unía a las burlas al saber cuan celoso era su amigo con su bella hija.

–¡ACERQUENCE TODOS, ES HORA DE CORTAR EL PASTEL!

Tenten gritaba desde un extremo del jardín, por lo que todos dejando para después las burlas y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás invitados.

Después de cortar el pastel todos reían y bromeaban en familia. Mientras Yuruki jugaba con otros niños, Akai y Sasuke platicaban de lo ansiosos que estaban por la pronta llegada de su primogénito, Tenten emocionada lloraba por que pronto seria abuela mientras Neji le extendía un pañuelo. Hinata y Naruto estaba felices también ya que la idea de un nieto les parecía fabulosa.

Gaara feliz compartía la felicidad de sus amigos

–Lo vez Hizashi, tu y Makoto tienen que darse prisa para darme otro nieto ¿me escuchaste? –La emocionada Tenten miraba a su hijo menor, mientras que este se ponía más rojo que un tomate al igual que su novia quien, para aminorar su vergüenza fingía no haber escuchado nada mientras le daba una probada al pastel que tenia en sus manos.

–Por lo que veo, esta familia crecerá mas pronto de lo que creemos –En esos momentos Naruto alzo su vaso proponiendo un brindis–. ¡Por que todos sean tan felices como mi Hime y yo lo somos!

Todos brindaron con refresco mientras que Naruto besaba tiernamente a su esposa agradecido por que ella era parte de su vida.

.

.

.

La fiesta había terminado hace un par de horas, pero él se había detenido en un bar cercano para tomarse una copa, necesitaba espabilarse y recobrar su tranquilidad, pero como siempre el recuerdo de ella no lo dejaba tranquilo, razón por la cual en esos seis años no había considerado la idea de formar una familia.

Mas tranquilo, pagó su bebida y salió del bar rumbo a su casa, manejó sólo unos minutos hasta que llegó, estaciónó su auto afuera, bajó de el mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se disponía a entrar en su casa.

– ¿Sabes? Ese es un vicio muy malo.

Al reconocer esa voz que tenia tan grabada en su mente no pudo evitar dejar caer el cigarro que recién había prendido.

No lo creía; pensaba que aquellos tragos que había ingerido antes le estaban haciendo una mala jugada como otras tantas veces en el pasado, pero esta vez parecía tan real.

– ¿Sakura? –Gaara caminó un par de pasos hacia donde estaba ella–. ¿En verdad eres tu Sakura?

La miró a aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y a los cuales había extrañado demacido, pero esta vez esos ojos reflejaban algo diferente, tenían una luz especial, su mirada era cálida y su forma de vestir era sumamente diferente y a gusto del pelirojo mucho mas linda.

–Recuerdas que tenemos una conversación pendiente?... –Sakura eliminó la distancia que los separaba y se paró delante de él–. Claro, si aun estas dispuesto a hablar conmigo.

El pelirojo no decía nada, estaba mudo ante tal visión, moría por abrazarla, pero algo se lo impedía.

–Lamento haberme ido así, tan de repente, pero si no lo hacia te hubiera hecho mas daño y eso es precisamente lo que menos deseaba– Sakura lo miro a los ojos–. Por fin mis rencores se han ido y mis heridas han cicatrizado, soy una mejor persona y todo ese cambio fue gracias a ti Gaara, por que no había un solo día que no pensara en ti y en aquellas palabras que me dijiste en el hospital hace tantos años. En verdad lo siento –No pudo soportar mas y bajo la mirada.

Gaara la estrechó fuertemente en un abrazo atrayéndola hacia su pecho, pudo sentir como el llanto de la joven se hacia mas intenso pero aun así no la soltó, se dedicó a respirar su aroma y a besar tiernamente su frente,

–Por favor, prométeme que no te iras nunca mas –El chico soltó esas palabras en forma de suplica.

–Lo prometo –Sakura aun se aferraba a él sin soltarse de ese abrazo.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios el pelirojo la tomó de la cintura dirigiéndose a su casa. Tenían muchas cosas que hablar, pero por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar de ese momento y cumplir lo que su mejor amigo había propuesto en aquel brindis… ser inmensamente feliz y ¿por que no? tal vez lo seria por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Pasemos por ultima vez en este fic a los reviews:_

_**Yk Namikaze** : De antemano mil disculpas por la tardanza y como veras, todo termino bien para todos, lo que deseo te haya echo feliz y te lleves un gran sabor de boca de esta loca idea mia. Muchisimas gracias por ser parte de este fic y espero poder verte en mis demas proyectos en curso y en los que están próximos a salir, un beso y hasta pronto._

_**Angelo di luce** : Tu con tu review me alegraste mas que el dia, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y sobre todo para dejar un review. Ojala que te haya gustado este final y espero que puedas darte una vuelta por mis demás proyectos si es que no es mucha molestia XD_

_Besos y muchos abrazos de Oyuky chan para ti._

_**Princess311** :Gracias por tu review, en serio me alegraste el dia, y lamento que Sakura se quedara con Gaara; creeme, yo tenia un final muy malo para Sakura, pero Antifashion19 me convencio de que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, asi que espero y este final haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho y mil gracias por tu valioso tiempo, bye._

_**Namikaze Rock** : Milones de gracias por que siempre estuviste pendiente de este fic mi querido amigo, no sabes lo feliz que me hacia el leer tras cada capitulo un review tuyo, eso no puedo pagártelo con nada mas que con mi trabajo por lo que deseo de corazón que el final te haya gustado al menos un poco. Se que te pasas por mis otros fics y es la razón por la que estoy mas que agradecida contigo, por eso te mando mis bendiciones y mis mejores deseos siempre, recibe un abrazo y un beso de mi parte y se que nos veremos pronto, bye querido amigo._

_**NamikazeUlquiorra** :Antes que nada permíteme expresar mi gratitud por las bellas palabras que me dedicaste en tu review, el saber que lo consideras o consideraste uno de los mejores fics que has leído me hace muy feliz ya que ese siempre fue y será mi propósito, el sacar de ustedes una sonrisa al leer y por que no, tal como lo comentas; al recordar aquellos tiempos en que lo comenze a publicar._

_Deseo que el final haya llenado tus expectativas y que te haya dejado con ganas de mas y asi pases por mis demás fics jajaja. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos en todo lo que hagas, cuídate mucho y espero saber mas de ti muy pronto, besos de tu amiga Oyuky chan._

_Y un agradecimiento especial a mis hijos: **Antifashion19, Akai Yume, Avatar19, Masdrako** y a todos aquellos quienes siempre confían en mi y me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo ¡los amo chicos!_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Pues bien, aquí es donde me toca decir adiós a este fic que me saco muchas canas verdes ya que la inspiración a veces no me acompañaba, pero que también me dio muchas satisfacciones al saber que fue de su agrado y que, como dije al principio; rebaso los 150 reviews._

_No me queda mas que agregar, solo decirles que en un futuro no muy lejano editare mis trabajos incluido este ya que se que mi manera de escribir al principio no era lo suficientemente buena como espero que lo sea ahora XD asi que ojala y cuando eso pase, se den una vuelta para tratar de descubrir las modificaciones y correcciones que le hare, claro; sin cambiar la idea original._

_**MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR HABER SIDO MIS COMPAÑEROS EN ESTA LOCA IDEA DURANTE ESTOS CASI DOS AÑOS QUE TARDE EN TERMINARLA… DOMO ARIGATO MIS AMADOS LECTORES.**_

**_NOS VEREMOS PRONTO POR QUE AUN HAY _OYUKY CHAN_ PARA RATO… ¡MATTA NE!_**


End file.
